


Bechloe One-Shots

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Big Gay Love Story, F/F, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot Collection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: I have ideas, so here they are.Prompts are closed until further notice.Follow me on Tumblrhttps://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper





	1. Curious Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's P.O.V.
> 
> Too little too late!Chloe

* * *

 

_I need a drink, whiskey ain't my thing, but shit is all good._

  
_I can handle things like I wish that you would._

  
_You've been out of reach, could you explain? I think that you should._

  
_What you been up to? Who's been loving you good?_

 

“Babe, you comin’?”

“Yeah… be… be right there…” her low tone trailed off as she stared off into nothing. She didn't understand what was happening. She felt a twisting feeling in her gut, she felt like she was falling from twenty stories high. Unfulfillment was the worst feeling Chloe had ever felt. It'd been over a year since she'd gotten into vet school, only a year since she kissed Chicago, and the biggest one: Only a year that she walked away from Beca Mitchell.

It had all just started as a silly proposition, just a stupid little whisper in a tent in the dark. It wasn't supposed to be more, then it turned into a small kiss, an accidental one after World's. From there it turned into sharing an apartment with someone who was barely there to keep everyone else's suspicions at bay, and dates with people from work to make it look like they were seeing other people, and _not_ each other. The mornings spent with friendly best friend behavior, but by both their lunch hours they would return to the apartment to attack each other with lust and careless abandon, not caring if Fat Amy came home from a walk of shame or if one of them was late to work, they did it.

They did it again, and again, and again, and again until the USO Tour when they didn't have time. When Chicago happened, when the entire trip happened as a matter of fact. After plans were made, Chloe had told Beca that they shouldn't spend so much time together, it would look weird, and Beca pointed out that they'd think it'd look weird if they _weren't_ since they'd basically been joined at the hip since day one.

 

**“We're supposed to be 'Beca and Chloe’.”**

 

So they spent time together, like normal, but when they'd gotten to the hangar in Spain the whole plan was out the window when Chloe saw Chicago Walp in his uniform. Beca was absolutely unimpressed with both of the handsome men, she'd only had eyes for Chloe, but unfortunately Chloe's eyes were otherwise occupied by a tool wearing Axe Dark Temptation cologne and aviators. Throughout the entire day, Chicago only glanced in her direction and she nearly toppled over onto the floor. She remembered visiting Beca's room after that disappointment of a riff off, she needed to do something about the pent up frustration she'd retained through the day, but Beca wasn't in the least bit interested. An argument broke out, but didn’t finish due to Aubrey knocking on her door in pajamas with chocolate and the other Bellas in tow.

When they'd split up to get to Khaled's suit, she'd pushed Beca behind a plant to get as close to her as possible before the other Bellas could see, Beca was confused and flustered, but then Aubrey had caught Chloe in the act of groping her best friend. Khaled's party was a disaster, Theo was proven to be a profoundly oblivious person as he was repeatedly dismissed by Beca, Chloe tried not to let it get the best of her, but returning to her suit and Beca's to pack their things she'd made sure she got her point across.

 

**“I don't like the way he looks at you, Beca!”**

 

 **“Well, now we're in the same** **_fucking_ ** **boat, aren't we?”**

 

She, herself, was oblivious to why Beca had been acting the way she was until she literally had to spell it out to her.

 

**“I don't understand why you hate him so much.”**

 

 **“Because it's supposed to be** **_me_ ** **who has your attention,** **_me_ ** **who knocks the wind out of you, I'm supposed to be the one you fall for because** **_I_ ** **fell for** **_you!”_ **

 

It was just supposed to be sex, that was all, that's what they'd agreed to, that's what _Beca_ agreed to. Until she stopped. Beca, from that point on, was always tired, always busy with setlists, always chatting with Theo, and Chloe? Well… she had Chicago. He was sweet and charming, not to mention very attractive, Chloe could live without Beca. She'd be fine, sex was sex. Then after Beca and Amy saved them from Fergus, Chloe saw her, she wanted to reach out, to feel her lips again just because she knew Beca wouldn't object, but then she did.

 

**“This doesn't change anything.”**

 

Chloe wouldn't lie, something had snapped. But it was fine, it wasn't going to change anything because all it was was meaningless sex. It was whatever. Then Beca made a very uncharacteristic move, and instead of continuing to hide, she came out on her own accord without Chloe, without telling anyone by singing Freedom! 90’ by George Michaels. She half expected her to just wrap around her and pull her into an earth shattering and star melting kiss, but she didn't.

She grabbed for Aubrey's hand at her right, she clutched Amy's on her shoulder with her left, but she ignored the one on the small of her back trying to get her attention. With that final performance was the last time Beca had ever glanced in her direction again and she left to LA. Chloe had moved out in July, with Chicago, and school started in late August, but now as she sat in the car listening to the radio she realized what had gone wrong.

 

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya._

_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to._

_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica, forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

_I_ _'m just curious, is it serious?_

_That was our latest hit single by, rising star, Beca Mitchell!_

 

Now after hearing those lyrics as they flowed out of the speakers, Chloe realized that it really wasn't _just_ sex. In fact it never really was.

 

_Chloe (to Beca) 3:02 PM: can we talk?_

* * *

 


	2. Curious Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half from Beca's P.O.V. 
> 
> Mitchsen Ending

* * *

 

_Unknown (to Beca) 3:02 PM: can we talk?_

 

It'd been over a year since she didn't hear an 'I love you too.’ from her. It had been three years that they had their weird fuck buddies secret, and a full year since Beca even _thought_ about texting her. She was honestly the happiest she had been since coming out. Her dad was actually more than okay with it, he and Sheila even made her a pride cake when they went out to visit her.

The first two months were hard, she'd left with Aubrey, who had decided she'd get out of the lodge and go to law school. She literally pinned Beca down on the couch to keep her from texting her and hurting herself. When Beca wouldn't get off the couch Aubrey would physically drag her off to go out.

“Baby, we're gonna be late, get down here or so help me God!” she packed up her makeup and started down the stairs and got into the garage. “Ready?”

“No, but let's go.” She had gotten drunk after she told Chloe she was in love with her, she turned up at Aubrey's door and she cried. A lot.

 

**“Why do I have to get hurt?”**

 

Aubrey had been more than patient and supportive. She kept an eye on Chloe, she kept Beca busy with the tour stuff, she made sure Beca remained apart of society instead of letting her become a hermit, and when they'd stay at a new place during the tour Beca would sleep in her room because she knew Chloe would be by at an unholy hour with an indecent proposal.

Aubrey was the first to know that Beca was gay, she was the one who was for Beca coming out, but only if it would help. Aubrey was more than supportive. She was there when Chloe had posted a picture of her and Chicago, and later that night she found Beca on the bathroom floor crying.

 

 **“I** **_must_ ** **be nothing if she could just walk away like that.”**

 

**“Hey, stop being mean to my friend.”**

 

She told Beca she should _'lose’_ her number and make new social media accounts. Ones more based around her friends and her job. So she did. She was happy, she still is, life is good. She got a dog, she started running with Aubrey, she actually _didn't_ hate it.

She got a new car and a two room condo, Aubrey was doing great in law school. Everything was good. It was a random day a year ago, the day was long, she was working on an album with Emily, but Aubrey just passed her finals so they went out to a really nice dinner.

 

**“So, what's this all about? I know it's not because you passed a test you already knew you had in the bag-”**

 

**“I have feelings for you, Beca.”**

 

She didn't talk after that, then Aubrey started rambling, and she smiled. It was so different to see Aubrey so nervous, she always so sure of herself, she wasn't sure if she should have moved out of the way in case of projectile vomit, or if she should have stopped the rambling and spared her former captain from spontaneous combustion.

 

**“Aubrey.”**

 

**“Yeah…?”**

 

**“Stop talking.”**

 

That was that. She kissed her and it was a searing, white hot, earth shattering, and star melting kiss. It was the most memorable way to celebrate passing a test. Now they were on their way to _her_ album launch party.

 

_Calling me up, so late at night, are we just friends?  
_

_You say you wanted me, but you're sleeping with him._

_You think of me, I'm what you see when you look at the sky._

_I don't believe you, you ain't been loving me right._

 

“You okay, babe?” She looked over at Aubrey, she let her gaze fall down to her red painted lips and back to her forest green eyes.

“Yeah… I'm great.” She leaned over and kissed her so tenderly, her lips were so incredibly soft, who could have known that the toughest out of all the Bellas had the most delicate and deliciously soft features.

 

_Beca (to Unknown) 3:57 PM: (No Subject)_

 

She hid her purse away from Aubrey's view, but she snapped a picture of the blue velvet ring box with Aubrey's beautiful and expensive future engagement ring inside, and sent it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr now!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	3. What Would Diana Ross Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in some place this is someone's story.
> 
> Outed!Beca

* * *

 

Beca was tired. ‘Tired of this bullshit.’ as she'd liked to say. Work was shit, her social life was shit, the only thing that wasn't shit at the moment was the very strong hurricane in her hand. Sometimes she felt so trapped in her head, she was about to lose her damn mind if she didn't find any release. Jesse hanging around on her shoulders helped nothing, the hot room helped nothing, why was it so hot in the bar anyway? It was gross and humid from the storm outside, everyone was sweaty, nothing about her surroundings made her feel like she was getting away from her mind, it actually made it worse. “Is _this_ your card?” Benji said pointedly toward Beca, even though she knew that he knew it was her card.

“I am telling your father that _you,_ my love, are practicing the dark arts.” she was pointing her finger at him, stroking down a path from the top of his forehead, between his eyebrows, and down his nose.

“It's only illegal till I get my letter.” He smirked at her and she teetered to the side, but Jesse's grip around her shoulders kept her upright.

“Maybe I'll just take this… and-”

“Hey, no! _That_ is mine, _you_ don't get to have it!” Beca snatched her drink back. She was so fucking tired of having him tell her what to do. He always had to put his damn two cents in, and she was sick of it. _“You_ don't get to tell _me_ what to do because guess why, Jesse?” He smiled cheekily at her, knowing she was too far gone to stop her word vomit, and that there would be yet another story to tell their aca-children. “Because _I_ am not Jesse's girl! That's right, you piece of fuck, _you_ are not my boyfriend and you know what?” He stood there with a slack jawed expression, not moving.

“What?” Benji chimed in.

“Chloe!” Beca yelled back into the bar. She needed that redhead, now where was she? “Chloe! Chloe Beale!” She didn't see her yet, but she saw Cynthia Rose. “Hey, CR!”

“What's up, Cap?” She leaned over and whispered in her ear, and then she walked away smirking.

“This one,” she slurred at Jesse as she put space between them. She hiccuped once and shed her plaid button up so that she could wear her skimmpy blank top instead. She let her hair out of her bobby pins and clips, she dropped them into Benji's hands. “Is for you.” She brought her hand up to his gaping mouth and she closed his jaw for him. She got up on the bar, none of the employees seemed to care seeming as they were all dudes and she was drunk and at least a double D in the bra she was wearing. “Chloe! Chloe Effing Beale!”

“I'm here, I'm here!” Chloe came over, she was the designated driver for the night, she was sober and amused that her best friend was standing on a bar waiting for her. Beca had the wildest butterflies in her stomach, she needed to do this, who better to do it with than her best friend?

“I need you,” she hiccuped one more time and held her hand out. “I need your help with this.” The song started playing, and Chloe took off her shoes to get on the bar with her. Beca started stepping side to side, she had nothing to lose, this was her time. She held Chloe's hand tight and she smiled at her. Her insides got all mushy and she closed her eyes and started to sing.

 

_I'm coming out._

_I'm coming._

_I'm coming out, I'm coming out.  
_

_I want the world to know, got to let it show.  
_

_I'm coming out.  
_

_I want the world to know, I got to let it show._

 

Chloe smiled widely at her, she realized she was brought up onto the bar for impromptu karaoke. She sang with Beca, and for being extremely drunk she had good voice control. She felt free, she was saying it, she had the whole bar singing, the Bellas stood in front of her cheering her on and singing with her adding more to the song than the original. This was the best moment, this was the only part of her week that wasn't shit. Singing on top of the bar, not giving a damn about if she fell, if she got kicked out, or if she hurt Jesse's feelings, it wasn't shit, it was _the_ shit. The song wrapped up and everyone cheered, Chloe threw herself at Beca and hugged her tight. Beca had to say it. “I'm coming out, everybody!” They all shouted and praised her.

“Yeah, Cap!”

“I wanted you guys to know,” she looked at Jesse and then back at a Chloe. “I'm gay!” Everyone's cheers got even louder and merrier, she heard wolf whistles and so many people said 'yas, queen!’.

“She dips in the lady pond, you hear that?” She heard Fat Amy yell. Chloe hopped off the bar and and looked at Beca, she saw that her cerulean eyes were dark and hooded, there was a smirk on her face that she wasn't very familiar with. She pulled out her phone and she turned around with her back toward the crowd.

“Everybody smile!” She snapped the picture and she tossed it to Stacie because Stacie Conrad knows how to navigate hashtags and captions better than any of the Bellas. She leaned back a little too far, and she was falling from the bar, but it was a good thing the crowd thought she jumped off because no one would've caught her. When she was set on the ground, Chloe was only an inch away from her face.

“Let's get out of here?”

 

* * *

 

She woke up with a splitting headache and the dehydration of a nomad in the Sahara desert. She was dying, it was too bright, every noise from downstairs was too loud, her phone chimed, and it sounded like she was stuck inside the bell tower in a cathedral. “Fuck.” Her voice was hoarse and weak, she slowly sat up in her bed. She pressed her fingertips to her temples in hopes that it would relieved some of the pressure, but it didn't. She opened her eyes, Fat Amy was nowhere to be seen, she was wearing nothing but a button up that was put on backwards and her panties.

Beca picked up her phone and she opened her feed, she saw she had two hundred and twelve likes on a selfie. She went to the post from last night, she saw herself on higher ground than the people smiling behind her, she spotted all the Bellas, and a few people from class, some Trebles, and she spied Jesse and Benji in the corner. Benji was smiling wide and Jesse looked like someone kicked his puppy. She looked at Chloe's face, she wasn't staring at the camera, if Beca didn't know any better she'd say that she was looking at her. But there's no way, she didn't even know her deepest darkest- “Oh shit.” She looked at the caption and all four hundred and seventy-nine of the people she follows knew her deepest darkest secret.

 

 _I'm coming out *rainbow emoji, rainbow emoji, wives emoji* #comingout #nomoreclosetspace_ _#whatwoulddianarossdo?_

 

She hurried to look at snapchat, she was on everyone's story singing I'm Coming Out with Chloe on the bar with that extremely revealing shirt she bought for a party a month before, and with her hair down, and her shoes off. She checked her story and there were so many unauthorized videos on there, all of them were posted with clever hashtags, she knew that it was Stacie's doing, but her recklessness that let it happen.

She groaned and let her face fall into her hands. She decided she wouldn't leave her room at all until she stopped getting likes and comments on all her posts. No use in deleting it now. “Beca?” She heard that familiar sweet voice call out her name before knocking. She smiled wide, but her smile instantly disappeared because Chloe was there when she came out against her own _sober_ accord. Chloe came in, she had one vitamin water, a glass of regular water, and aspirin. “How are you feeling?”

“Shhhh.” Beca put her finger up toward her as she cringed away from the excessively loud ringing in her head.

“Here.” She drank up everything Chloe had brought her and she felt her stomach settle after a good fifteen minutes. Chloe never left that entire time. The silence in the room was thick and uncomfortable unlike the silence that usually falls on them. “So… you're-”

“Gay.” Beca said flatly. “You heard.” Chloe chuckled and Beca smiled at her.

“Everyone who knows the Bellas heard.” They just smiled softly at each other and Chloe was the first to reach out to her. She squeezed her hand and she smiled warmly at her. Her smile faltered and the brightness in her eyes started to wither away, her grip on her hand loosened. Chloe cleared her throat and she looked at Beca with a more serious, but hopeful, expression. “Did you…” she exhaled slowly and Beca felt the panic rising in her chest.

Didd you… mean what you said last night?” what she said? Chloe saw that she obviously didn't remember, but how could she? She was blackout drunk, she was wearing a button up shirt backwards for crying out loud. “A-about me… making you want to come out?” Beca’s heart dropped and she felt the nausea come back immediately. She was never supposed to know that, she wasn't even supposed to know she was gay.

“Oh my God…” she muttered to herself. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, they started pouring out, she just single handedly ruined the best friendship she's ever had, what was she going to do? “Oh my God… I… I need to go.” She got up off the bed and pulled her sleep shorts on and she got her zip up from her rolly chair. She slipped on her flip flops and she was about to make a run for it when Chloe grabbed her wrist.

“Hey,” Beca couldn't help but turn to face her. The tears kept coming and when Chloe cupped her cheek and stroked some away, her sobs died down and she was able to even out her breathing. “It's okay.”

“No it's not.”

“Yes, it is.” She forced eye contact with Beca and she smiled. She leaned forward and she let their lips brush, at first to test the waters, but when Beca didn't move, she went all in. Beca was in such a state of shock, she couldn't remember out how to move her lips. Chloe's hand found its place at the base of her neck and she let herself sigh into the kiss, and she kissed Chloe hungrily. She allowed her arms to come up and wrap around Chloe's neck and she let her kisses become needy and when their melded lips broke apart, gasping for air, Beca closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Chloe's.

“Thank God for Diana Ross.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	4. Mr. What's His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry if this is lame.
> 
> Friend-zoned!Benji Jesse Tom Luke Theo
> 
> Mysterious love interest!Beca

* * *

 

“Oh jeez, okay, we're good.” Benji shook his head and cleared his throat. He sauntered over to the bar and ordered a shot and a beer to make himself look busy, and not like he was giving himself a quick pep talk behind the fern in the corner. He casually, but not really, slid into a stool next to a guy with brown curly hair and a Jaws t-shirt visible underneath his button up. He watched him kiss his teeth and take another drink of his own beer, reminding him that the one he just ordered was still sitting there in front of him creating little droplets that rolled down the side. Benji didn't really drink too much, but he likes to drink milkshakes until he throws up which is pretty much the same thing, right?

“So, who is she?” Benji was startled by the sudden question, but he relaxed into a calmer state, and he looked at the brunette man next to him. “The girl you're meeting, I mean.”

“H-how did you know I was-”

“From the way that you're sitting, your shoulders are way tense, and you ordered that drink a while ago, but you don't want to get plastered before you see her, but you also don't want to look weird at a party by not having a drink with you, and you've been looking at every possible entrance.” The guy looked at him, he was utterly impressed.

“You could tell all that? You haven't even looked at me.” He looked at his serious face, but it quickly disappeared and turned into laughter.

“No, dude, I heard your little pep talk over there, so I assumed.” He felt the blush reach his cheeks and he just laughed along, even though he knew he just embarrassed himself by fessing up to all of that. “But damn, I totally just Ringwald-typed you.” Benji just took a long drink of his beer and he set it down, it was a little less than full now. “I'm Jesse.”

“Benji.” He shook his hand, and tried not to feel inadequate about how callused Jesse's hand was compared to his. “Who you are you here for?”

“The acapella girl,” he stated confidently, turning his body toward Benji to actually talk to him instead of to his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. “I met her at party when we were eighteen, and I always knew that we'd come back.” He admired his faith and he genuinely hoped that he got the happy ending he came for.

“That's nice, I hope it works out, man.”

“Thanks, dude.” Jesse smiled at him and took another sip of his beer. “What about you? Who's the girl?”

“My uh-my old neighbor.” Benji said bashfully, knowing exactly what title she had.

“Oh, so it's 'the girl next door’ type of story?” Jesse playfully shoved him, already showing signs of fondness.

“Yeah, since we were seven, but she left when we were seventeen to chase her dreams.” He said sadly and wistfully, but then he remembered that he was invited, so that was a good sign.

“And you didn't chase after her?” Jesse was basically flipped a lid upon hearing that he didn't stop her from pursuing the life she wanted.

“I actually told her to go after her dreams, I wanted her to be happy.” He said honestly, he always knew that someday she'd get to where she wanted to be, and she'd be happy. He's just glad he gets to be one of the many reasons for that. Jesse was about to argue, but he found the fault in his point and the truth in Benji's.

“You'll get her.” Jesse smiled at him, but right before he could say 'thank you’ another guy sidled up next to them on Benji's side with the same hopeful, but nervous expression the both of them had.

“Hi, I'm Benji.”

“Jesse.” The new guy looked at the both of them and sighed before shaking their hands.

“Tom.” He grabbed his shot and drank it and sank into the stool next to Benji.

“Meeting someone?” Jesse inquired with a knowing smirk, gesturing at him with his less than half empty beer bottle.

“Yeah, how did you-” Tom eyed both of them and he shook his head. “Nevermind, I don't want to know.” He asked for another shot.

“Let me guess…” Jesse pretended to summon his theory by rubbing his temples. “The jock and the cheerleader?”

“No,” he said clearing his throat. “Barista and the intern.” Jesse's eyebrows shot up, and Benji watched their interaction seeming that it was quite entertaining when someone else was being questioned.

“Oh, so, like, she was all mysterious and broody, but then she took off her glasses, and you realized she was beautiful the whole time?” Benji came to the conclusion that he watched a lot of movies during his downtime.

“She didn't wear glasses.”

“Oh, so then she was halfway there.” Tom smirked at him and rolled his eyes. Benji's stomach lurched at the thought of his neighbor walking through the main entrance, but instead in walked a tall blonde man from Jesse's side.

“Can I get a shot of tequila and a cheeseburger.” the Englishman leaned on his forearms against the bar and the three men turned towards him.

“Careful, dude, you're not gonna be in your twenties forever.” All men were surprised to see that the Brit raised the hem of his shirt to expose rock hard abs.

“I think I'm good.” All of them just laughed, but the blondes cheeseburger arrived, and it was half gone in less time than it took to arrive. They all watched him wipe away the grease on a napkin, and he looked at all of them with cheeks full of food. “What? I'm an experienced drinker, I supposed it would suck less if I didn't get shit faced right off the bat.”

 _“Or_ you're totally joining our alliance of nervous guys coming to meet the girl of their dreams.” He rolled his eyes at Jesse and haphazardly tossed his napkin over his shoulder.

“Used to spin with her in LA, wanted to see how the protege was doing.” All of them made an 'I see’ expression and went back to their drinks.

“I'm Jesse.”

“Tom.”

“Benji.” Benji tried to finish his beer, but he couldn't find it in himself to be interested in it anymore.

“Alright, then, I'm Luke.” Another man appeared from Benji's side, he wore a black suit and tie, he was busy looking down on his phone, but he put it down to give the bartender specific orders of where and to who each drink was going to. “You blokes weren't joking when you said ‘alliance’, were you?” Jesse shook his head and Tom cleared his throat to get his attention.

“You looking for someone?”

“What? No, no, my boss, she needs me to get these drinks to vip, if I don't get them there she's going to- shit, she's coming.” The four of them looked in the direction that the second Brit was referring to, and Benji could not believe how long it had been since he's seen Beca Mitchell in the flesh.

“Theo, I need those- oh my God!” she ran into Benji's arms, he breathed her in and recognized the perfume she used to steal from her mom in high school. “Benji, you came!”

“Of course I did, did you ever think I could miss your twenty-first?” He said warmly into the crook of her neck. He really wouldn't have missed any of her birthdays if he'd known where she was.

“Wait, you know Becaw?”

“Becky!”

“B?” Benji let Beca onto the ground and turned to face all of them. She obviously knew them too.

“Jesse!” She threw her arms around his neck the same way she did with Benji, just without jumping into his arms, which was one more point for him, but who was counting.

“Happy birthday, Becaw.” He let her down, and she smiled at him before smiling so widely at Tom.

“Tommy!”

“Hey, watch it, short stuff, I can still pin you!” He poked at her sides before sweeping her up off the ground into a massive hug. The next man up was Luke, Benji felt the rare case of green monster building inside of him as he watched each of his newly acquired friends hug his long time love interest.

“Luke.”

“Becky.”

“It's _Beca.”_ She punched him and he hugged her tight, his hands were dangerously low on her back in Benji's opinion. “How long have you guys been here?”

“Not long.”

“A while.”

“Bout the same as you.” All of them answered simultaneously and Beca couldn't help but laugh at all their responses. Benji swooned at the sound, he hadn't heard it in four years.

“Well, come on we can catch up in vip, but let me handle something really quick, okay?” they all nodded and sighed contentedly after she left.

“That's her.” they all said and looked at each other with shocked expressions.

“Seriously?”

“No way!” Benji waved his hands out in the air, as if he were saying 'let’s clear the air’, but also as an attempt to still the unease in his stomach.

“I lived next to her until we were seventeen.”

“I knew her for one year in college when we were eighteen.”

“She used to spin with me when she was nineteen.”

“She was always ordering coffee for her internship when she was twenty.”

“Jiminy Sassafras.” Benji muttered after realizing how many star crossed lovers he was competing with now. “Well, we obviously have a lot to catch up on-”

“Who says you two get to catch up first?” Tom interjected and walked closer to him.

“Well, I've known her since we were kids, so I mean-”

“Guys, guys, guys,” Jesse stood between them and patted their chests with their hands. “It's her twenty-first, and she's the acapella girl, I'm the acapella boy, so I think we know how this gonna work out anyway.”

“Oh right, because Becky is  _so_ into all that-”

“It's 'Beca’!” They all yelled at him. He rose his hands in defense, then a full on argument of 'dibs’ started, Benji had been caught in the crossfire, he didn't even notice Beca and someone else standing there in front of them until she spoke up.

“You guys!” They all guiltily looked at her. She laughed at them and she looked at the friend she brought over. “These guys are Benji, Jesse, Luke, and Tom.” The redhead smiled warmly at all of them and shook their hands. Benji was getting a vibe.

“Any friend of Becs is a friend of mine.” She giggled and Benji took note of their close positions and the way the ginger was clinging to Beca's arm.

“Guys, this is Chloe.” They all said their Hello's, but glared at each other when the speech came out muddled by all their responses. A song started playing loud and Benji watched the redhead animatedly bounce up and down.

“Babe, they're playing it! Come on we're gonna miss it!”

“Wait, _'babe’?”_ Tom stole the words from all three of them and stared warily at the two girls.

“Yeah, Chloe's my girlfriend.” The word ‘girlfriend’ echoed in Benji's mind and he watched the way Chloe swung their hands back and forth in the space between them, and he noted how every stolen glance seemed more meaningful than words could probably describe.

“Babe!”

“Okay, meet a vip yeah?” All of them absently nodded and the couple was gone into the crowd, leaving the shell shocked men at the bar.

“She's gay.” It wasn't a question, just the words confirming what had just taken place.

 _“How?”_ Luke asked, but then Theo beckoned them over with five shots lined up on the counter.

“I ask myself that everyday.” He said sorrowfully before picking up one of the shots and drinking it. “Bars on me tonight, gents.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	5. Leather and Lace Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I thought this would be great.
> 
> Runaway bride!Beca

* * *

 

“Today is the first day of the rest of your life.” Beca stood in front of the long mirror in the bride's quarters in the cathedral. She stared down the white wedding dress and the veil, she started to feel light headed, but she tried to shake her head in an effort to make it disappear. “Today is the first day… of the rest of your life…” she stared at herself, she felt like she was miles away from the person she used to know. She could swear that the person on the other side of the mirror was a total stranger, she didn't recognize her at all.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” She looked in the upper corner of the mirror and saw her father standing behind her with tears in his eyes. “Your mom would be so-”

“Okay, nope, don't do that.” She already felt her eyes starting to tear up at the mention of her late mother. “We're just gonna walk and do it, okay?”

 

* * *

 

The entire congregation stood as the wedding march sounded off and the large double doors opened. Beca came face to face with rows upon rows of family, some close, and some she hadn't seen since she was only young. She started her pace with her arm looped in her father's, she tried to smile, but her synapses weren't firing the right signals, so instead her face was riddled with anxiety and fear. Her feet were betraying her, as did her words all those seven months ago. The 'Yes!’ just seemed like the right thing to do, like the best option, but that wasn't until she realized the night before, while drinking her sixth or seventh flute of champagne, that it wasn't what she wanted.

“Who gives this woman to be wedd?”

“Gotta buy the cow, son.” The first few rows in earshot laughed at the bad joke and Beca stood in front of the steps to stand in front of her groom. She stood there for a second and looked at his face.

“Beca?” She felt her heart beat out of her chest and she stepped down back into the aisle.

“I'm sorry, Jesse, I… I can't do this.” She turned around and started running, hearing the sounds of her guests gasping and murmuring echo in the church. She ran down the steps and she heard a loud engine coming from the road. She ran up to the middle of the street, no daring to look back, she flagged down a blonde man on a motorcycle. He slowed to look at her, then to her family, and her groom that was coming fast down the steps behind her. He gestured for her to get on, she tried but her dress wouldn’t allow her to do so, so she hastily unzipped it and let it fall off until she was in nothing but her white undergarments, and matching garters.

 

****

 

“I'm telling you now, Bree, you're not gonna find anyone worth marrying here.” Chloe said as she shrugged off her jean jacket. The blonde looked around the bar and then back at the redhead before her. “The perfect person isn't just about to walk into a shit bar-”

“Honey, I'm home!” their conversation was interrupted by a biker down the bar. Chloe looked over she saw him carrying a woman bridal style through the door. She was wearing nothing but a helmet, a white satin and lace halter corset, and matching garters.

“Damn it, Luke, how many times have I told you to stop picking up at weddings? Poor groom, now I'll have to offer him a free drink for ruining his wedding.” the bartender, Stacie, scolded.

“Hey, this one came to _me,_ isn't that right?” He asked the girl in his arms. She whispered something in his ear, he nodded and put her feet on the ground. When she found her balance, she turned back to the biker, and her fist crashed right into his jaw sending him to the floor. Chloe, along with the rest of bar, gasped in surprise of this sudden outburst. Soon the shock was replaced by laughter, but Chloe remained in awe of whoever this bride was.

She watched her pull off the helmet and brown curls flew into the air and cascaded down her back. Chloe's breath caught in her throat when she made eye contact with the woman, her denim eyes were sharp and fierce, her mouth fell open as she stared. The brunette bent over Luke's body and stripped him of his leather jacket. She threw it over herself, Chloe's mouth was dry as she raked her eyes up her nylon clad legs, to the curve of her hips, to the amplified cleavage and lace at the top, all pulled together by a vintage leather jacket. She wanted to call Victoria's Secret and tell them that they seemed to have misplaced one of their angels.

“Can I get a scotch on the rocks?” her voice made an involuntary groan come from the back of her throat.

“Bree…”

“Yeah?” She looked at her blonde friend.

“Scratch that last thing I said.”

 

* * *

 

“Emily… Emily… Emily Leigh Junk, if you do not stop talking I will _never_ take you to see Beyoncé ever again!” Chloe watched her from down the bar, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

“Stacie,” she called the bartender over and she nodded in her direction. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Beca, just ditched her guy, what's it to you, Red?” Chloe looked at the smirk that played on Stacie's lips. She turned her attention back down the bar at the payphone and she let her eyes fall from her lips down the throat, to her collar bone. “Buy her a drink.” Stacie suggested. She eyed Beca and blew out a breath. “She definitely needs it.”

“I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to tell Dad I'm not showing up… so let them eat the cake, I don't care!... Fine, I'll call you later. Bye.” Just as she hung up, she watched Stacie give her a shot, they both looked at Chloe, her cheeks immediately turned red. Beca just smiled and raised her shot glass, and threw it back.

“Now, you wait.” Aubrey told her.

 

****

 

“So, what made you run? Does he wear toe socks or something?” Beca chortled at the bartender, Stacie.

“No, no, you see he was my beard.” She gave Beca a perplexed look and she sighed heavily, draining her glass first. “My beard, because, like,” she looked up and down the bar. “I don't swing that way, you know what I mean?” She whispered and Stacie nodded.

“I know what you mean, so he was like the cop out right? Cause of your folks? Or just a 'What the hell?’ type of thing?” Beca smiled bitterly at herself and ran her finger along the rim of her glass.

“Both.” Carry on My Wayward Son started playing and she groaned loud. “Oh my God, he would sing this all the time!” She turned to face the jukebox in the corner and she watched the cute redhead who bought her a drink walk over and drop a quarter in the coin slot. When the song started Beca recognized it immediately and she peered over her shoulder at the girl and then back to the bar. “Can I get two?”

“You _are_ paying, right?” Stacie passed over her drinks and narrowed her eyes at her.

“Yes, don't worry about it.” She picked them up and walked over to the redhead and her blonde friend. “This is a 'thank you’.” She let it slip into the redheads fingers, her skin sparked at the brief contact, she felt like her eyes were piercing through hers. “And this one is my introduction, I'm Beca.” She turned to the blonde who gave a small smile when she gave her the other shot glass.

“I'm Chloe.” Her voice made her insides melt, she study the frame of her face, and the freckles on the slope of her nose. Her gaze fell to her lips and then they flicked back up to her eyes.

“I'm Aubrey.” she shook the blondes hand first and she rested her arms on the table.

“You picked a really good song, you a Nicks fan?”

“No, I'm a Golden State fan.” Beca started laughing so hard, tears threatened her eyes, she looked at the confused redhead and she put her hand on hers.

“Oh, sweetie, no. Nicks, Stevie Nicks.” Chloe just nodded and pouted her lip a little.

“Oh, yeah, totally, I love… them.” Beca was sensing a lie by the way she said 'them’ instead of 'her’.

“Yeah, I especially love her in AHS when she made the cameo because of the witch rumors.” She loved how Chloe's smile didn't falter and she just nodded along. “And,” she thought she might play a little game before busting her for lying. “I love her song, everyone knows it, Bad Reputation?”

“I love that song! That's my favorite song of hers!”

“That's really funny because that song is by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, not Stevie Nicks.” her mouth fell open, she was going correct her mistake, but Beca and Aubrey chuckled at her, and how red her cheeks were. She grew flustered and anxious, Beca rested her hand on the back of her chair, taking a chance and leaning more into her space. She just sweetly smiled at her, trying to convey that there was no need to be embarrassed.

“You got me.” She said breathlessly.

“Come on, let me show you.” She held out her hand to her, she looked at it, and then back to Aubrey before staring Beca in the eyes and grabbing her hand. They walked over to the jukebox, Beca was pleased with all the classics there were. Her mother was a wild child, she looked up to women like Stevie Nicks or Joan Jett, and she taught Beca the same.

“See Edge of Seventeen is one of the givens, anyone who knows the women of rock know that one, but one of the better ones is Rhiannon, or Leather and Lace.” when the song ended, Beca dug into Luke's leather jacket and pulled out a quarter. She dropped in the slot and selected it. Leather and Lace started playing and Beca closed her eyes, humming along to the lyrics. She opened her eyes again to see Chloe's cerulean eyes filled with adoration for the stranger she just met.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	6. Leather and Lace Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this sucks but it's what I got. Sorry in advance.

* * *

 

Chloe watched Beca gesticulate her hands and roll her eyes as she went into depth about the unnecessary use of fake pockets and random buttons on clothing. She watched her roll her lips and lick them before raising her left hand to her hair and shaking her fingers through it. She let her eyes travel down and she bit her lip when she caught sight of the perfectly displayed cleavage in front of her. “They're like, if it's not hard to put on it's not fashion, damn it!” Aubrey and Stacie started laughing and it took a minute for Chloe to catch on, and then Beca nudged her with her foot.

“I do believe my eyes are up here, madame.” She looked into mischievous eyes and her cheeks turned to a bright scarlet color. She watched Beca's pink lips curl into a smirk and she gave a small smile back. “I'll be right back, ladies.” She excused herself and walked to the bathroom. Chloe’s eyes followed her to the back, she watched the sway of her hips, and the way her bottoms hugged her figure and accentuated curves in all the right places.

“Chloe, again? Seriously?” Aubrey scolded after she caught her ogling their new friend, and checking out during conversations, for the millionth time.

“What? She's a babe!” Chloe said as she took a drink of her gin and tonic. “You know I think I'm, like, in love with her, is that crazy?” She said giddily.

“Yes,” Aubrey answered back. “Hard yes.” Chloe just dismissed her and continued to think of all the possible shades of brown her hair matched with. She was so charismatic and sarcastic, and so very random and cute like a puppy. Her attention span was short, if you just let her talk she could probably go through more than twenty topics in under five minutes.

Chloe was more than willing to listen to every bit of everything she had to say. She could've been describing in specific details of how her last pap smear went and Chloe would still want to give her her full undivided attention. “And you don't even know her, Chloe.”

“I know her name is Beca and she loves music.” Chloe said with extra umph to prove her point. _“And,_ in case you have not realized, she has been talking to us _in her underwear_ and a stolen leather jacket,” Aubrey rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend antics. “So I think we're more than acquainted.”

“Touché, Chlo.” The metal bathroom door squeaked open and they heard the clack of Beca's Louis Vuitton’s coming in their direction. They looked back and she was stopped in front of the jukebox again.

“Oh God, you have Ace of Base on here?” She kept flipping through the genres.

“Hey, Ace of Base is great.” Aubrey said defensively. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Chloe watched Beca nod her head along to the music, when she turned back around, she started singing the chorus, her face was twisted up in a devious smirk. Chloe's mouth fell open, but Aubrey tapped her chin to close it again.

“Oi, I didn't know we were doing a shoot for Playboy.” All the turned to see a blonde Australian woman and the young brunette she had in tow.

“Beca!” The young girl ran and threw herself at Beca, she leaned over for a second at the added weight of the girl, but she stood up right and squeezed the girl back.

“I'm alive, I'm alive, Jesus Christ, Em.” Beca smiled at the girls at the bar before she pried the other girl off of her. “Em, Amy, this is Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe…” she let the last letter of her name ring out and her eyes ran over her figure once, making her gulp. “They've been keeping me company.”

“Thanks for not letting her get murdered or kidnapped-”

“Well, I don't know, she's still in danger of getting kidnapped if she's free for a drink Saturday.” Chloe said, rising from her stool to walk over to meet her new friend's friends properly. Beca wet her lips and her eyes became dark and hooded. This girl was going to be the death of her.

“I'll be there.”

 

_One year later..._

* * *

 

Today is the first day of the rest of her life. “Do you have any vows prepared?” The Cher impersonator asked them. Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. Her vision was blurry, half because she's crying and the other half because she's still a little tipsy from her impromptu bachelorette party half an hour ago.

“Chlo, when I look at you, I see a fire that can't be put out. A force to be reckoned with-”

“Like a free range pony!”

“Thanks, Amy.” Beca deadpanned in her boisterous best friend's direction. “I see an insatiable need to live because you're here for a good time not a long time. When you suggested to get married here at two in the morning by Cher, I thought you were crazy,” Chloe swatted her arm, she looked beautiful with her slightly smudged lipstick and plastic tiara. “So I said 'yes’. I don't want to think, I don't want to feel if it's not with you, baby. We're leather and lace. I want your reckless love if you'll give it to me.”

“That was beautiful, Red, you have any vows?” 'Cher’ said.

“Yeah, yeah, here.” She pulled out a napkin from her back pocket with black ink scrawled across it.

“Hey, that's cheating!” Beca lightly shoved her shoulder and they shared a laugh.

“Becs, you're music. I don't just mean you love music, or you love to make it, you are music. You're my favorite song.” Chloe's eyes started tearing up profusely and they finally spilled over. “Even if you prefer crunchy peanut butter over smooth peanut butter, or the fact that you like to end your run time on the treadmill on an even number. You write love songs, but you are my love song. I say 'Good Morning’ and you write me symphonies. If only had one song to listen to for the rest of my life, it'd be you.”

“By the power invested the goddess Cher, who is with us in spirit, and the state of Nevada, in the eyes of, what are your names again?” Both of the brides’ looked back to audience of four people.

“Aubrey.”

“Stacie.”

“Emily.”

“Fat Amy.”

“In the eyes of Aubrey, Stacie, Emily, and Fat Amy, I now pronounce you wives’, you may kiss.” Beca grabbed her by the back of her neck and melded their lips together, letting her lips move with abandon as she turned her body to dip her. Wolf whistles were heard in Beca's great expedition of Chloe's mouth, she could taste her piña colada and lip gloss. She pulled her face away and nipped at her lip. She looked into her dazed eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of the way. This lasted for about five minutes, but then her heel snapped, and sent them tumbling to the floor. Beca laughed and Chloe groaned as the wives lay on top of each other.

“You couldn't wait to jump me until we got back to the hotel?” Chloe chuckled and she brought her hand up to cup her cheek. She kissed her sweetly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	7. Hey Mama Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercenary!Beca

* * *

 

Most girls are raised to become something good and inspiring. Andrea Carmichael grew up to be the president of the student council. Stephanie Plaza grew up to become the captain of the track team three years undefeated state champs. Jessica Larkin and Alison Keene were the most gorgeous cheerleaders with a full ride scholarship to nothing but ivy league schools. All of them were raised to be something  _good_ and  _successful_ _._  Reese Walker, on the other hand, was brought up to be poised, and precise, and totally, undeniably lethal.

Her family has always been wealthy, the whole big shiny corporate building, and the  _excessively_ long driveway for their  _excessively_ massive house, and whatever other cliches there are. Her father, Dr. Alan Walker, was a plastic surgeon, and her mother, Emerson Walker, was a CEO for one of the biggest production agencies in America. She gave the greenlight for what TV shows are aired, and what movies are filmed, she's even responsible for some name brand commercials. They were definitely a big deal when it came to the Los Angeles life.

She and her mother had been shopping a week before Halloween for her costume when a man had jumped out of the alley, gun in hand, and demanded that they give him everything they had on them, even the locket from her great grandmother. A mugging gone wrong, so to speak. It was  _almost_ temporarily fixed when that same mugger was hit by a truck in the on coming traffic only seconds after. Total Batman back story.

After the funeral and her seventh birthday, Dr. Walker shipped her off to Kingsley's School for Extrordinary Young Women. She'd packed her trunk and boarded a plane all the way to Copehagen, Denmark. She thought that she'd finally been accepted into Hogwarts, but she came to find that it was not at all _anything_ like Hogwarts.

When she'd arrived all her street clothes were thrown out and burned in a big pit along with the rest of the girls belongings and replaced with sleek, tight fit, black uniform. She was trained in hand to hand combat, how to use any type of weaponry, advanced technology, and interrogations skills. She had taken down underground gun smuggling rings, anonymous terrorist groups, all by the time she was a teenager.

She'd gotten her license to kill the same time she had gotten her license to drive. She'd orchaestrated the most complicated and discreet missions and attacks, that were carried out not in a very poised manner, but definitely the most precise. When she turned sixteen, her father died. She went totally rogue, abandon her order, became Beca Mitchell and decided to _accidentally_ take on a totally different, but extremely difficult and dangerous assignment.

 

She became a mother.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	8. Hey Mama Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I came up with this garbage.

* * *

 

One would think that a deadly sixteen year old ex-mercenary’s first time would’ve been totally, and completely harmless. Until that sixteen year old ex-mercenary got pregnant. _Of course_ it would happen to the _one_ teenager in the world who didn’t know who Patrick Swayze was, or how to play Spin the Bottle. See, as a Kingsley girl, she never encountered anything of that nature. She’d never been to a party, she’d never kissed a boy, she’d never even seen a movie before. But the way all those experiences just came snowballing one after the other was because she accomplished one of the never’s and gotten drunk.

She’d gone to bars in Germany, the first place she ever had a drink, France, Spain, and while breezing through the U.K. she met Theo. He’d gone to the city for a rugby tournament, she was at a small pub downtown. A big and scruffy Scottish man smacked her ass and called her a ‘fine cut of meat’, that’s when Theo had stood up to intervene, but seeing that she knocked the man on his back without so much as spilling her pint he figured she wasn’t in need of his assistance. The next round was on him, as were the third and fifth, completely ignoring her moderation rule, and the rest of the night was spent in his bed sheets.

About two months later, after moving back to California, she found out that she was pregnant. Upon discovering this news her roommate, who she’d met in Ireland a few weeks after the Theo fiasco, Stacie, practically had her hand glued to her growing stomach. She watched over Beca like a hawk, she’d gone to every appointment, to every Mommy & Me class, and was there when she gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Vivian Mitchell, six pounds and one ounce, ten inches, at exactly twelve o’clock at night in the middle of a massive thunderstorm. Thus, the beginning of a totally new mission.

 

_Seven years later…_

* * *

 

“Hunter, I have a visual, do you copy?” she spoke into the radio and peered around the corner to see her target moving past the biggest window. She gulped and felt the heat rising up her chest.

“Loud and clear, Grasshopper, let’s move in.” she started moving along the wall and rounded the corner, she saw her partner on the other side of the room, the anxiety and tension had been building, then finally her green eyed companion nodded in her direction.

“Move! Move! Move!” they lunged toward their target, but panic struck seeing that they sprung out of their crouching position with a gun in either hands. Both of them tried to duck out of the way, but it was too late, they were shot directly in their chest from close range.

“I win!”

“Yes, you did, sweetie.” Beca got up from her position on the floor and ruffled her daughter’s chestnut hair. She looked into soft denim eyes and she smiled wider than she could’ve ever imagined possible. “You’re getting better with that dart gun, kiddo, you’re a good shot.” she winked at Vivian and did their secret handshake, shooting their finger guns at each other at the end. “Now go get your bag, we don’t wanna be late, okay?”

“Can we have doughnuts before school?” Beca hesitated knowing what her daughter could be like when she’s had sugar.

“Did you ask your Aunt Stacie?” she narrowed her eyes at her and watched Vivian nod eagerly. “I see, and what was her answer?”

“She said to ask my mommy.” her smile grew wider, reaching her eyes in excitement, but Beca turned her head to glare at her coparent.

“Oh, she did, did she?” she turned back to her daughter, who was waiting patiently for an answer. “Well, we won't have time if you don't get your bag.” Vivian then ran up the stairs and into her room. “You bitch.” Beca said jokingly.

“Don’t hate me, hate society for pushing artificial sweeteners and high fructose corn syrup on our children.” Beca rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. “Today is Friday.”

“Oh?” She said as she pulled a mug from the cupboard.

“Which means Emily doesn't have any classes tomorrow.”

“What are you getting at, Stace?” she put a k-cup into the keurig and waited until her coffee was done brewing.

“I'm going out with a girl from work, who’s bringing her friend, we _could_ leave the girls with Em.”

“Stacie, you know that I'm fine with it just being me and Viv.” Stacie sighed dramatically and turned her around by her shoulders.

“Okay, I _know_ that, but seriously you gotta come out of this house. I know the stalker thing was scary, but you're safe now, and also very much single, so you're coming.” She mulled it over and thought about it. If it were just her, the stalker thing would've been fine, but she had Vivian to think about. She was pretty bored of binge watching by herself though. She decided it best to just cave in instead of arguing.

“Okay, fine.” Stacie squealed in excitement and she just smiled and rolled her eyes. She took a drink out of her coffee, that had been turned into ice coffee from sitting out for a little too long. “V, come on! We're gonna be late!” They walked back through the living room, Stacie picked up Bella and Vivian came running down the stairs ready to go. “You ready?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Alright, ladies, move out.”

 

****

 

“Chloe, come on, you have to come!” Aubrey begged with her and pleaded, but Chloe wasn’t up for a double date. She was tired and busy with doing absolutely nothing at all because as a veterinarian there is barely any time to do absolutely nothing at all. Chloe loved Aubrey, she did, they’d been best friends since she was eighteen. They’d shared a dorm their first year of college. Aubrey was slightly guarded and private, most would think that she was too uptight, but there was more behind the stoic wall.

It didn’t take too many attempts to befriend the blonde, it had been simple. She would go running with her, even though it was extremely early and literally everyone else was asleep, try her green power shakes, and ask her if she’d wanted anything from wherever she was going out to. Just simple acknowledgement, friendly human behavior.

Eventually after about a month of this routine, she sparked small talk with her seeing that she was frustrated with a paper for psychology. Small talk turned into an hour long, in depth conversation about music, and their mutual decision to join an acapella group on campus. They’d been best friends ever since, like sisters. She loved her friend, but she did not want to go with her on this double date.

“Bree, I’m tired, it’s been a long week, I just want to enjoy my staycation, okay?” she laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Suddenly Aubrey was straddling her and she was forced to open her eyes.

“Chloe,” she said her most serious and urgent voice. “It has been _an entire year_ since I have gone out anywhere since picking up the Russo case, this girl is hot, and she’s bringing her friend. If you’re not there to keep her friend company, I will not get laid, do get that?” Chloe just stared into her panicked, forest green eyes. She nodded slowly and Aubrey put her hands on her shoulders. “So will you please, for the love of _God,_ just come out so I can get laid?” she thought about it. Chloe, herself, hasn’t gotten any in a while, she knew exactly what it was to be sexually frustrated. It’d be totally criminal if she got in the way of Aubrey getting relief.

“Fine, I'll go.” Aubrey clapped her hands together in excitement before Chloe stopped her celebration. “But if I end up having to make sure they get home because they got plastered, I’m gonna make sure you never get this apartment to yourself again.” Aubrey just nodded frantically and threw her arms around her neck.

“Thank you!”

 

****

 

“Benji, did you schedule that interview with the people from Vanity Fair?” Beca called from her desk, staring at her the sheet music, trying to focus, but failing severely.

“Yeah, I did, you’re set for Tuesday afternoon, after your lunch break.” he walked into her office with the printed email for future reference.

“Great, thanks, I’m gonna go, I need to take care of some personal matters, and honestly if I stare at this any longer, I am literally going to lose my mind.” he laughed at her over exaggeration and picked up her bag for her. “Go home, I don’t want to see you until Monday, if there’s anything that comes up this weekend let me know and I will try to take care of it, but if not we’ll see what we could do when we get back.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. She left, she’d got into her car and went home.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, my parents are coming by for Bella in thirty, but until then there’s some leftover pasta, but if you don’t want to eat that there is money next to the microwave for pizza, there’s snacks in the pantry, and if you need anything let me know.” She watched Stacie adjust her top in the mirror at the entry way, while Emily stood near the door with Bella on her hip.

“Okay, I’ll be in the car, hurry up, I don’t want to be late.” she walked over to Beca and she smiled excitedly. “Bye, sweetie, I love you so, so much.” she kissed Bella’s head and she patted Emily on her way out. When Beca was sure Stacie couldn't hear, Emily set Bella down in the pack-n-play, and met Beca at the door again.

“Okay, Eighty-three,” Emily Junk, or Eighty-three, used to be a Kingsley girl. She trained under Beca when she was fourteen, Emily was only ten. Unlike Beca, she was withdrawn from the program, her account was deactivated, and she was a civilian again. She instead trained under her mother, Katherine Junk. She was one of the original Kingsley girls, meaning that Emily was a Legacy.

When Beca had relocated to California with Stacie, that night Emily swung through her bedroom window, to collect intel on a nameless mercenary re-entering the country. They'd been in close contact since. “I made sure the perimeter was safe, there is a P229 under the floor next to the end table, a Smith and Wesson upstairs in the cabinet next to the tub, and not that you'll need it, the distress call is on the bottom left corner of my desk.”

“Got it, Cap.”

“Don't call me that.” She said as she gave her the keys and grabbed her bag from the coat rack.

“Understood, Twenty-two.” Beca turned around with an over exaggerated wink.

“Definitely don't call me that either, V!” the little brunette came running down the stairs. “Be good, okay?”

“Okay, mommy.” she kissed her forehead.

 

* * *

 

“Relax, Beca.”

“What? I'm not-”

“You're fidgeting, relax.” She smoothed out her jeans and tapped her phone case. She looked up and saw the bar come into view.

“No time, we're here.” they pulled into a parking space toward the back, and got out of the car. The bar was crowded, like it always is on Fridays, and there was a thick smell of seasoned fries and cigarettes. They walked up to the corner of the bar to the very last booth, where a tall blonde sat.

“Hey, Bree!”

“Stacie! Glad you could make it!” Her voice was light and excited, she'd scooted down further into the booth, welcoming Stacie to sit. She took a good look at Beca and was immediately dumbfounded. “Your _best friend_ is Beca Mitchell?” Beca just chuckled and stretched her hand across the table.

“Yeah, she's like my sister.” Aubrey's hand was soft, but her handshake was firm.

“Aubrey Posen.”

“You already know who I am, but it's nice to meet you.” She smiled at her, she tried to relax, but really there is no relaxing when you have a kid. “I'm gonna get a drink, did you want anything?”

“Just a gin and tonic.” She nodded and made her way to the bar. She sat in a stool next to some redhead.

“Can I get a-”

“Hey, I know who you-”

“Shhh,” she told the balding man, afraid of being found out by every single person in the bar. “I will sign anything, or take a picture, but I am _not_ here, okay?” He smiled and nodded and she let out a sigh of relief.

“What can I get for you?”

“Let me get a Manhattan and gin and tonic.” She sat there and tapped the bar, she glanced over at the redhead and back to her reflection in the mirror behind the bar when she heard a very familiar voice.

“You know, I really value my breath, I'd appreciate it if you didn't take it away.” she turned around to get off the stool and insert herself between the surprisingly beautiful redhead and the tall and familiar blonde Brit.

“Is that so?”

“Oh my God, it's the half man from Two and a Half Men!” she interrupted sarcastically. The blonde man smirked, amusedly, and whoever the redhead was was about to say something, but Beca looked at her and she was met the the purest cerulean blue eyes she'd ever seen. A second felt like an eternity, just staring at each other as the redhead recognized who she was, she turned back to the blonde man, who started speaking.

“Nazi,” he teased, crossing his arms over his chest. “Been a while.”

“Nazi?” She feigned cluelessness and then she confidently smirked at him and mirrored his stance. “I guess the trip to H.R. was a little much wasn't it, Luke?” the ginger looked at him, he only looked down at the floor and then moved past Beca.

“Bitch.” Before the other girl could say anything, the bartender summoned Beca for her drinks and took her seat at the bar again.

“You're Beca Mitchell.” It was a hushed statement more than it was a question. She glanced at the girl, her eyes sent a chill through her and she smiled.

“That I am, and you are?” she stuck her hand out and the gorgeous strangers touch proved to be electric.

“Chloe.”

 

* * *

 

“I'm serious!” Beca had decided that she wouldn't go take Stacie her drink, she was captivated by Chloe and her crazy veterinarian stories. Her red waves bounced with every word and her hands never stopped waving in front of her face. Her bright blue eyes distracted her from the constantly buzzing phone in her pocket. “... this kid thought that I was gonna put his dog down, so he stood up, kicked me in the shin, and yelled 'You’re a doody head!’ in the middle of the waiting room!” Beca let out a hearty laugh, but the persistent phone in her pocket stopped her laughter early.

“I am so sorry, do you mind if I take this?"

“No, go ahead.” She smiled apologetically at Chloe and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“I was just calling to let you know that Vivian had a pretty bad reaction to some banana nut bread her classmate brought for snack today. I have it under control, but she keeps asking for you.” Beca's stomach lurched, her smile fell, and she felt like an awful mother.

“O-okay, I'm on my way.” Beca numbly hung up the phone and looked at Chloe's curious expression. “I'm sorry, it's an emergency, I really have to go, but this has been great.” Chloe's smile flickered for just a second, but she gave a small smile and nodded.

“Oh… okay, it was nice to meet you.” Beca seeked out one last touch before going, and she squeezed her shoulder as she walked past.

 

****

 

Chloe sighed heavily, she finished her drink, and walked back to Aubrey's booth. “There you are!” The blonde exclaimed. Chloe gave her a weak smile.

“Bree, I'm gonna go.”

“Why?” Aubrey asked curiously. She was pressed into her date's side, and she remembered that she had yet to meet her date. She was too tired to inquire about them, they'd probably already left.

“I just spent an hour talking to _Beca Mitchell_ and I completely bored her with work talk, and she got an 'emergency’ call and left.” Aubrey turned to her date with a questioning look seeing that she was staring at her phone. “What is it?” She read what her screen said out loud.

“It's Beca... 'Hey, I had to bail, Vivian went into anaphylactic shock…” the brunettes eyes grew wide with worry. “'Sorry about the date.’.” she started typing back with an anxious look on her face.

“Wait, you guys know Beca Mitchell?”

“Yeah, she was supposed to be your date.” Chloe thought how funny that was, but then her attention was brought back to her coincidental date's _actual_ emergency.

“Who's Vivian?”

 

****

 

Chloe Beale was a pretty amazing person. Aside from being awestruck for literally a second, it all disappeared when she looked her in the eyes. There was a familiarness in them that she liked. She thought for a long time of how maybe she passed her on a street once, or bumped into her at a coffee shop because she could not deny the fact that she is almost absolutely certain she's seen that exact shade of blue before. But then again, she might just have a serious case of mom brain. Whichever it was, the moment was gone. Well, maybe she would call the bar and ask the manager to leave her number with her. She'd figure it out later, but for now she had bigger fish to fry.

She pulled into her driveway and grabbed the plastic bag of Gatorade and saltines from the passengers side. She got out of her car and walked up the small walkway. Vivian had a mild peanut allergy, so this wasn't totally unexpected, but it had just been a while since her last reaction. It was the scariest day of her life, she was just at her friend Cara's for a playdate, they ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and her throat started to swell, and she couldn't breathe. She was hospitalized for three days and Beca was the most emotionally distressed than she's ever been. She walked up the steps of her house, and opened her front door. “Em?” she was met with silence, but then she heard someone clear their throat.

“In here!” She called. Beca thought it was odd, usually Emily would meet her at the door to talk about her day, or collect her pay or settle for a pay day before leaving to her apartment down the street. She shook it off, and she put all her things on the coat rack.

“How is she-” she stopped immediately when she six agents all around the sectional, surrounding Emily.

“Hi, Beca.” She saw the emblem from her order, and confirmed that she'd been found. She saw a familiar blonde from her order, she made eye contact with the serious girl and addressed her directly.

“Forty-three, should've let me know you were coming, I would set aside a cheese platter.” She made no expression of humor, seeing as Kingsley girls never learn the concept of a joke.

“We originally wanted to meet with _you,_ but instead we found Ms. Junk and her sister here.” Beca understood that she said Vivian was her sister to ensure her safety, but that didn't mean it ensured hers.

“What do you want?”

“Easy,” her jaw set and she kept her body tense and rigid. “You.” she glanced down at Emily.

“Em, why don't you go join your sister in the office,” there was a glint in her eyes that told her she understood. “I need to sort this out.” Forty-three opened her mouth to speak, but Beca interrupted her. “They're civilians, as a member of Kingsley and a member of the order, you are not to interfere with civilians unless assigned.” She reluctantly closed her mouth, knowing that she couldn't go against the policies. She adjusted her stance, her eyes were sharp with her cold stare.

“Headmistress and transpo will be here in twenty-eight minutes.” her blood went cold for a second, but she noticed all her old peers, and automatically remembered every one of their weaknesses as she created a plan in her head.

“Okay, I can do this in twenty-eight minutes.”

 

****

 

“So, one of the biggest mysteries in music was talking to me, flirting with me, was supposed to be my date, and has a daughter, but somehow none of this never came up?” Aubrey and Stacie sighed loudly for the millionth time since the drive back to Stacie's started.

“For the millionth time, Chloe, yes.” she smiled more to herself feeling quite flattered. Then she remembered why she was going to Stacie's with them in the first place. And she also realized that these things probably never came up because she didn't actually let Beca get a word in. She didn't mean to be so rude and talk about herself so much, it's just that she's never had the opportunity to talk about herself at all really.

No one has actually listened to her except for Aubrey and her sister. It was a new sensation, but what was definitely a new sensation was the way her breath hitched when she locked eyes with the producer. Her eyes were a soft navy color, and she knows for sure that she's seen this specific shade of grayish-blue before. But of course, she could just be romanticizing everything about their meet cute too. She prefers the first option though. Stacie hummed as they slowed in front of her house.

“What?” Aubrey asked curiously.

“The blinds are completely closed, we never close them all way.” She said with a confused expression on her face. They all got out of the car, when walking up the steps, Chloe heard a loud crash from inside, Stacie was the first one to run in to help. When she got in, she saw Beca pistol whip another brunette wearing a Kevlar vest and some sort of uniform.

“Holy shit.” She said breathlessly, causing Beca to acknowledge their presence and turn around.

“Stace, Aubrey, go to Emily, she's in my office.” Chloe stood there, awestruck yet again. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Beca's breathing was fast, she gulped trying to regain composure, as was Chloe.

"I... you were supposed to be my date tonight." After witnessing her new friend pull a Charlie's Angels, she didn't know if she was aroused or extremely concerned. Would being a secret agent count as a red flag?

“Sorry I didn't get your number, I thought it was an emergency.” Beca replied with a sheepish smile.

“So this _wasn't_ the emergency?” Chloe asked carefully.

“Well… no, I have this under control.” She smirked at Beca and looked around at the six women scattered throughout the living room.

“It seems that you do.”

“Quite the feisty mouse, isn't she?” She looked in the direction of the German voice. “Twenty-two, you never came back from your bathroom break.” Beca turned her back to her, she watched her out her hand on the gun she kept tucked in the back of her pants.

“What can I say? Those brats were the _reason_ for the infirmary.” The two women began to circle each other slowly. The hostility in the room was thick and tangible. “What do you want, Kommissar?” Her voice was stern and serious, unlike her snarky and sarcastic demeanor at the bar.

“Hasn't Forty-three told you? You're the best I've ever had.” Chloe watched  the two dance around each other from the foot of the stairs. She saw the way whoever this German woman was stared at Beca, she saw the double meaning behind her words. Out of curiosity, Chloe glanced over at Beca, whose eyes were trained on the blonde woman such disdain and challenge.

“Shame I'm into redheads, isn't it?” she caught Chloe's eye for a second and winked. Chloe felt a jolt run through her stomach, and she blushed hard.

“Oh, this one, ja?” She angled herself slightly toward Chloe, and she glared at her with all her might. She detested the way she looked excellent in her tight fit, black uniform. She wouldn't tell her that if course. “Yes, she is very, um, how do you say… average.” Chloe's mouth fell open, but before she could come up with any retort, she started speaking again. “Did you really think I couldn't find you, Twenty-two?” Their circle kept going, they were positioned in opposite sides of the couch.

“Why were you looking?” Beca bit back through gritted teeth. She watched Beca's expressionless face turn into a scowl.

“Well, I couldn't just let you go, you are the greatest Kingsley of your order.” She stated as if it were obvious. Chloe slowly moved up the first step on the stairs. “But,” Kommissar’s eyes were shining with a sinister and tantalizing hint of a threat. “Ever since your small mistake in England, we've been watching you very closely."

"You've been watching us?" She asked could confusedly. The realization hit her.  _"You_ were the stalker?"

"Yes, I've had my eye on your apprentice."

“Vivian.” She muttered. 

“Is that the prodigy's name?” Chloe watched the way Beca tensed, knowing that she was discussing her daughter. She carefully took another step, trying not to be noticed. As much as she didn't want to leave Beca alone with this woman, the gun in the back of her pants told her she could handle herself.

“She's my daughter, _not_ a prodigy.” She growled.

“Oh, I should change your name to Feisty Mama, instead, ja?” Chloe watched as both of their backs turned to her, she carefully padded up the stairs, not knowing what she'd find. She walked toward the door with the pink light spilling through the crack. She quietly turned the knob, ignoring the sounds of struggle, and breaking furniture downstairs.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy?” she looked at a small, chocolate haired girl sit up slightly on her bed. She was beautiful. She yawned loud and Chloe knelt down in front of her bed, making sure to watch the door at the same time. The little girl looked at her and she crawled further back into her bed. “Wh-who are you?” She looked into her worried pools and she smiled as warmly as she could.

“I'm your mom's friend, Chloe, what's your name?” She watched her defenses drop just a little.

“Like a best friend?” She asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” Chloe thought about it, just for a second. “Just like best friends.” The girl smiled at her and slightly came out of the corner.

“My name is Vivian.”

“Your mom wanted to play hide and seek, do you want to play?” she nodded fast and her smile grew impossibly wider. “Quick, she's gonna come, do you know a spot?”

 

****

 

Kommissar pushed her against the wall, ramming her fist into her gut. Beca swept her foot behind her ankle, she gripped her jugular, and slammed her into the ground. When she knelt down next to her, she flipped her so that she was pinned. She pushed her knee to open her legs wider, and was able to tuck her knees to her chest, and push off, sending Kommissar to the wall.

She got up, and as she was about to pull the gun she kept in the back of her pants, Kommissar pulled out hers. “Don’t fight me, feisty mouse, you'll always lose.” she said as her chest heaved up and down. “Now stop this foolishness, you could be my partner,” Beca felt the insinuation in her stare. “And your daughter will have a mother, or we can take both of you out of the equation.” She assessed Beca, who was staring down the barrel of her gun. The vein in her neck hammered against her skin, she felt the sting in her cheek bone feeling blood drip down.

“Mommy!”

“Vivian!” She turned around, not concerned with the gun at her back, but the fact that her daughter was standing in front of Chloe with a wary expression. She followed her daughter's stare to her bloody knuckles and she looked at her. Vivian was afraid of her.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Hello, little one.” She glanced back to see that her gun was lowered, the woman approached her daughter. “We're going to a special place, would you like to come?”

“Mommy said not to go anywhere with strangers.” She said softly, cowering into Chloe's leg.

“Me and your mommy are the best of friends, my darling.” She smiled warmly at the girl, Beca wanted to stop this, but the only way to stop it would be to go and go quietly. Chloe's face was scared and concerned, Beca didn't know what to do, how would she keep her daughter safe, and keep Chloe safe?

“Nine.” Kommissar immediately turned around, Beca looked behind them, and there stood Katherine Junk.

“One.” Kommissar said coldly.

“Put your weapon down, as a Kingsley headmistress, you are forbidden to interfere with civilians.”

“What are you talking about?” The blonde woman said exasperatedly.

“Beca Mitchell is a civilian, Reese Walker is a Kingsley.” Kommissar’s face was fierce and angry.

“Always the overachiever, One, think you are so high and mighty, you took the easy life.” She lowered her weapon and Katherine pulled out a plastic tie.

“I didn't take the easy life, I took the better one.” She tightened the tie around her wrists until she winced. Beca looked directly at her, into her piercing cold eyes.

“You are still one of us, Twenty-two. You'll be back.” Katherine nudged her out toward the kitchen door. There was obviously a reason Kommissar didn't fight back, an unknown reason but her intent alone made Beca shudder.

“Clean this mess up before the neighbors show.” Katherine told her as she led the intruder out the door. Beca turned around, Vivian threw herself at her legs.

“It's okay, baby girl, she's gone.” she smoothed out her brown curls, she swept her up into her arms and kissed the side of her head. She looked at Chloe, she saw her staring at them with a warm smile. She stuck her thumbs up as if to ask if she was okay and Beca nodded. “Thank you.” She mouthed at her. Vivian yawned loud and her eyes were small and red. “I think it's time for little girls to go to bed.” Vivian nodded against her neck, Beca started moving up the stairs. “Chloe, will you check on the girls? They're in my office.” Chloe nodded and Beca kept walking up the stairs.

 

****

 

Chloe was mildly confused. Who was Beca? Or Reese Walker, or Twenty-two or whatever. She wouldn't ask, but she was shocked. She just witnessed a celebrity beat the shit out of an enormous blonde German woman for her family to keep their life. It was terrifying and surprising, but endearing nonetheless. “So… what now?” She asked the three girls on the couch. Stacie held Aubrey's hand, they both smiled at their friend.

“Go get your girl.” She blushed and smiled to herself. She ran up the stairs, she raised her hand to knock, but she halted when she heard Beca's voice.

“So the princess ran far, far away because she was so scared, but then her fairy godmother turned her into a queen, and she had a little princess of her own. The queen worked hard to keep her safe, she banished every orge from the land, and every dragon. Then, when the princess was all grown up, the queen stopped running.” She slightly opened the door to see Beca smoothing out her baby hairs. She listened closely to the story, she knew it was about her family, she'd had questions, but they could be asked later. Beca smiled at her, she felt a flutter in her chest, when they left the room they stood across each other in the hall.

“So the queen, huh?” Chloe smirked at her and she laughed.

“I'll explain on our second date.” Chloe's heart leapt out of her chest after Beca implied that they go out on another date.

“Was that a date?” she teased, making Beca turn red, and sputter between incorrigible words and laughter.

“Oh, shut up.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	9. See I'm Smiling Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken up!Beca and Jesse

* * *

 

Life is hard. _Relationships_ are hard, to be more specific. She learned from her parents, she was literally traumatized, and absolutely terrified of getting close. The Bellas helped, being close with people in a way that helped bring the best parts of you out helped. It had started with Chloe, it kept going with Jesse, and Fat Amy, and Stacie, she's okay now to be close. But relationships were hard.

Sometimes she'll fight with Chloe, or feel like punching Amy in the face, but then they get over it. She just didn't know how to fix this, this broken thing she has with Jesse. There's no direction pamphlet or a quick YouTube tutorial to follow. She didn't know how. She will go months without seeing Jesse, and Jesse will go weeks without answering his phone or her text messages. But she loves him. She loves him, he loves her. He's the acapella boy and she's the acapella girl, this was inevitable.

But out of total honesty, drop the bullshit, it's ridiculous how stupid he makes her look. She'll wait for hours for his call before forgetting altogether, she'll call him and it'll go straight to voicemail, she will wait and wait but he always seems to be _'busy’._ Of course she knows, she always knows, and Chloe will ask her how they're doing, but she knows that she knows. It makes her feel like the biggest idiot because it's obvious, everyone can see what's going on, they look at her with sympathy and pity, she hates it, but she loves him. She loves him, she loves him, right?

“I guess I can't believe you really came, and that we're here.” Beca took a deep breath and tried to convey her forgiveness through a smile. “See I'm smiling, that means I'm happy that you're here.” he smiled at her and squeezed her hand not really saying anything.

Chloe was at work, Amy was doing whatever it is that Fat Amy does, so she was alone with Jesse in her broom closet of an apartment for the first time in four months. She was alone with the man she loves in her small apartment, but it still felt as empty as it would if it were just her. But she loves him. “My mother sent me this sweater from her favorite shop, it makes me look like Daisy Mae.” He laughed and bumped his shoulder with hers. “See we're laughing, I think we're gonna be okay.”

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek and her hair.

“I mean we'll have try a little harder, bend things to make them work to make this as good as it was five years ago.” He nodded in agreement, and she knows.

“Yeah, I want to try.” And he knows that she knows.

“I mean, you made it here to Brooklyn, you know?” She pulled out her laptop and headphones from her work bag, and started up the program. “I think you're really gonna like this song.” She put her headphones on to adjust the sound and make sure he would be able to hear. “I'm pretty sure it doesn't suck.” He laughed again and shook his head, but she knows and he knows it.

“It won't.” But see they're laughing, and she's smiling, and he's hers, they're doing fine. She put the bulky headphones on his ears and played him the song. He bobbed his head along to the beat, and eventually caught on to the hook. It was fine, they're fine, they're happy.

 

* * *

 

They just sat on the bed she shares with Chloe, and they absorbed the silence. It was still empty, she still knew, she always knows, she knows and she looks stupid but she loves him. They can both see what could be better, and she's willing to own when she's wrong. With all they've gone through together, they should come out twice as strong. “Let's start again this weekend.” She suggested. “It'll help us keep rolling along.” he hummed a little and he gave her an apologetic half smile.

“I have this party for Paramount on a new movie I helped score, I couldn't get out of it, Becs, I'm sorry.” He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, and he waited for her response. Of course she knew, she always knew, sometimes she wished she didn't. That she could be the ditzy, oblivious girlfriend just for a while.

“I didn't know you had to go so soon, I thought we had a little time…” she got up and kept her back turned to him for a second to hide her disappointment. “Look whatever,” she said brushing it off, making it seem as though she was okay, when she really knew what was going on.

“If you have to then you have to, so whatever, it's alright…” she trailed off as she turned to look at him. “We’ll have tonight.” She smiled softly, trying to forgive him, but you can only forgive someone so many times in the span of fifteen minutes while you're stewing in all their mistakes.

“The thing is…” he wet his lips and nervously looked at her. “I tried to get a flight out tomorrow, but the only ones available were for tonight.” But they're not _their_ mistakes apparently, no, at some point his mistakes became hers according to everyone. He wouldn't do this if she would keep trying. He wouldn't do this if she'd moved out to Los Angeles with him.

The thing was she never stopped trying because she didn't want her parents fate, she didn't move out with him because her dreams were with Brooklyn, and God forbid Chloe be there too. He, along with everyone else, was convinced that the problems were hers. He probably feels just fine, but she's still hurting.

“You know what makes me crazy?” She scoffed. “I'm sorry, can I say this? You know what makes me nuts?” She raised her voice just a little higher, turning her back to him, facing the window. “The fact that we could _be_ together, _here_ together, sharing our night, spending our time, and you are gonna choose someone else to be with-”

“No, I'm not.”

“No, you are!” She was yelling now.

“No, I'm not!”

“Yes, Jesse, that's exactly what you're doing!” She yelled. She ran her hands through her hair and turned to look at him again. “You could be here with me, or be there with them,” she said with a mild bite in her voice. “As usual guess what you pick.”

“I have to go!” He argued.

“No, Jesse, you _do not_ have to go to _another_ party with the same twenty jerks you already know, you could stay with your girlfriend on her _fucking_ birthday, or even God forbid do anything that doesn't have to do with work!” her chest started heaving up and down, any counter argument he had wasn't being heard due to the sound of her pounding heart. She couldn't. “And I know in your soul it must drive you crazy that you won't get to play with your little girlfriends-”

“You're being crazy!” He yelled, grabbing her hard by the wrists, she pushed him off.

“No, I'm not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I'm not! And the point is, Jesse, that you can't spend a single day that's not about you!” She yelled as she threw her hands up in agitation. “Nothing but you! 'Isn’t love wonderful? You must be so lucky, it's the time of your life.’ and I…” she yelled letting her voice crack under the pressure as the hot feeling on her cheeks cooled down.

She took a deep breath in, her lip quivered under the current state of stress. She smiled bitterly at him and shook her head, he was expressionless. “I swear to God I'll never understand,” she clicked her tongue and shrugged as she moved closer to the door. “How you can stand there straight and tall, and see I'm trying,” she licked her lips before rolling them together and chuckling to herself at the whole situation.

“And not do anything at all.” She closed her eyes and opened the door to let him out. He stood there, dumbstruck for a moment before slowly making his way out.

“Why does it have to be like this?” He whispered, standing outside the doorway, not wanting to set her off again.

“Because,” she murmured. The silence was shrill and loud in their ears like the aftermath of a grenade going off. “We don't love each other anymore.” She still didn't look at him as she closed the door. He was the acapella boy and she was the acapella girl, they were inevitable, but this inevitable thing was destroyed by their own selfish human nature.

There was no more love, no more closeness. She wished she just didn't know. If this was what she got for trying then was it worth it at all? She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she stared hard at the wooden door, she heard the front door of the complex slam, and it was done. _They_ were done.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half? Let me know.
> 
> Inspired by The Last Five Years
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	10. See I'm Smiling Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

* * *

 

Beca's birthday is today. Jesse was visiting for the first time in months. It's only been a year since they graduated from Barden, but it felt like years had passed since then. They used to be close, but the longer time spent apart, the less things they knew about each other. Chloe could see that.

Just the other day he had been on the phone with Beca and he told her had been out eating sushi, and it was literally groundbreaking because he has the diet of a seven year old. He could live off of nothing but dino nuggets and macaroni if need be. Or when she went out to visit in the spring, she offered to watch Rocky with him knowing that she doesn't like movies, and he claimed to be ‘tired’ of Rocky. Chloe knew, she knew a lot of things that she wished she didn't know.

She already had a hard time smiling at him and being friendly, but knowing what she knew about the person who her best friend loved made it even harder. She loves Beca, more than she should, she wants what's best for her, she wants her to be happy and if happy is Jesse then fine.

She can stomach it just a little longer. But she could see how hopeful Beca is and how faithful she is, and it breaks her heart because she knows. How could someone be able to make the person they're supposed to love feel so stupid? “Hey, Jesse.” he walked past Chloe without even looking at her. She frowned at the action because he always says hi.

She shrugged it off and added to her mental list of reasons why she hates him. She climbed the narrow stairs, she didn't bother knocking knowing that Jesse was gone. She opened the door and saw Beca looking out the window. “Hey, Becs.” She said nothing. Which was also unusual because Beca is always happy to see her when she gets home. “Jesse didn't even say hi, everything okay?” She listened to the quiet and her face immediately fell.

“Yeah, everything is fine, we uh…” She left her bag at the door and carefully moved closer. “We broke up, it's over.” Chloe gasped and stood behind her. She turned to face her, her face was blank and her eyes were still dry.

“Bec…”

“No, no, it's okay… I… I wasn't happy and he wasn't happy, why else would it end? I mean we… we don't-we don't love each other anymore.” she didn't cry. She was just so okay with the fact that her boyfriend for five years is not her boyfriend anymore.

It was just as simple as that, they just don't love each other anymore. Beca's detached behavior toward the situation was expected, Beca never shows emotions unless she's emotionally exhausted. Chloe hates that, but when Beca crumbled she knew she'd be there.

“Are you hungry?” she’ll be there.

 

_Three Weeks Later…_

* * *

 

“Okay, we have the eggs, bread, milk, ramen, what else do we need?” Chloe asked no one in particular.

“I believe some tequila was on the list.” Amy suggested.

“Nice try, Ames.” Cereal, they needed cereal. “Okay, where’s Beca?” She hadn’t been next to them or in any of the neighboring aisles. “I’ll just tell her to meet us at the register.” she started on her way to the aisle where they kept the cereal. It’d been almost a month since the break up, Beca is surprisingly fine. She’s functioning like a human, she barely eats enough as it is, but she sleeps, she’s been sleeping in since she doesn’t have to wait up for his good morning call or text, she goes to work, she comes home. Everything is fine.

She and Amy rounded the corner to the aisle, there Beca stood staring off into space in front of the cereal. “Beca, there you are, I was just about to text you…” Chloe trailed off as they grew nearer, she saw that Beca had been standing in front of a box of Cookie Crisp. Beca didn’t answer, she just kept staring, Chloe stood next to her for a long time, Amy cautiously hovered in the back, not sure whether to run now or wait to see what was about to happen.

“This was his favorite…” Chloe let her hand hover over her hip, not wanting to trigger anything in the middle of the store. “I’d tell him that he couldn’t have cookies for breakfast so he would buy it in spite of me… we used to laugh about it.” she rolled her lips together, she was eerily calm, and that made Chloe nervous. “He likes Lucky Charms now, I didn’t know that until he got here…” she trailed off, Chloe heard her breathing falter, she let the grasp on the shopping cart go, and she stood next to Beca.

“But it doesn’t matter now… now that we don’t… now that we don’t love each other anymore.” a loud sob erupted from the back of her throat and her knees gave out just in time for Chloe to lunge forward and catch her. She slowly brought them down to the floor, other shoppers walking past tried to cast their stares aside, and give them some privacy in this public place.

This was it. This was the inevitable break. She held Beca’s head to her chest, feeling the fabric on her shirt begin to stick to her under all the tears pouring out of her friend. “Shhh… it’s okay, Becs.”

“Is she okay?”

“Mind your business, alright? She’s PMSing, she’s having cramps, and bleeding from various places…” Amy trailed off, making the shoppers stare with disgust, making the situation worse than it is, but she was only looking out for her friend, so her heart was in the right place.

Beca continued to cry into her, she felt her heart breaking in her chest, she could feel Beca’s layers being stripped away. Jesse was all she knew for five years, he was the only long term relationship she’s had, she didn’t know how to love if it wasn’t Jesse. But they’re not in love anymore. It’s not viewed as an opportunity, it’s not a chance to become the rebound just to have a little taste of what it would be like to love Beca Mitchell. This isn’t for her, it’s for Beca.

“It’s okay.”

 

****

 

She laid there in despair, it was the third day of her break from work due to a death in the family. Of course there was no death in the family, unless you count the gaping hole in her chest where her heart used to be. She didn’t get it. How could people just fall out of love?

How can a person just wake up one day and decide that they don’t love the person that they were in love with? How could Beca just do that? How could Jesse just do that? How could her parents just do that? Just how? How? Why do people just decide to quit and leave? She is a good person, she is an attractive person, she is a talented person, why couldn’t the world, or whatever higher power in charge, grant her grace? It didn’t make sense.

But then she thinks about it harder, and she realizes that she wasn’t _in_ love with Jesse. She didn’t have that supernova love that just exploded and affected every aspect of her life, she loved him, yes, but that is an entirely different question. She loved him, she loved him, _how_ she loved him is different.

He was her best friend, they were so close, at some point conversation wasn’t needed because they were basically the same person. There was no friction, no hills, nothing to keep them rolling along, they stopped. They were bored of each other. They didn’t love like they used to because it wasn’t love at all, was it? This is the question she’s been asking since that day at the market.

She laid there with her cheek pressed to the cold skin on her hand, her nose is red and raw, her voice is hoarse, and she hasn’t moved since the evening before. When Chloe comes home, she greets her, tries to make small talk, but to no avail, Beca does not move from the crater she’s made in their bed. She lets Chloe spoon her, she feels the small kisses pressed to the back of her neck and to her shoulder, it’s a familiar warmth that she still feels hours later. It was nice, it was like a room with an echo, it carried. It settled with her while Chloe was away, it filled the hole little by little. She was healing her.

Today is Chloe’s day off. So, there she lays next to Beca, Beca thinks she might still be asleep until an arm is swung over her hip, pulling her in closer. A kiss is placed behind her ear, she smiles for the first time in days. She hurts for different reasons apart from the breakup, but this is helping. She can feel close again. Chloe makes her okay to be close.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	11. XXX's and OOO's Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rancher's daughter!Beca

* * *

 

Practice seemed to drag out. The hot Georgia sun did nothing to help, she was literally sweating Pat Benatar and Boyz II Men, all the evidence was on the back of her shirt in sweat marks. The riff off was soon, now that they all knew what they were doing this would be pie, and with Chloe still there to help there was no way they'd lose another riff off. Beca was glad Chloe was still there, if she hadn't been there all the Bellas would've had to deal with her moodiness.

She and Jesse decided to 'take a break’ when they'd gotten back, but 'take a break' in his mind meant hit on the nerd girl in his digital art enrichment class. He could've just said they weren't working out, he didn't have to make Beca look dumb when people asked and gave her that look that insinuated she was crazy. But it didn't matter, she had bigger fish to fry, and that was get to the Bellas to Lincoln Center again.

“Everyone take five!” She said at the last seconds of the White Michael Jackson category. Everyone collectively hummed and went for their water bottles, Beca's phone rang loud across the yard. It was an unknown number, but something made her fingers itch to answer it. “Hello?”

“Is this Rebeca Mitchell?”

“This is she.” She said as she went to lean against the back porch.

“You’re on an emergency contact list for Elizabeth Keener, does that name hold any significance to you?” her mouth tasted sour and her stomach knotted itself, she made eye contact with Chloe across the yard, and she immediately began to cross over to where Beca was standing.

“Yes, she's my mother, I-I’m sorry, who is this?”

“This is Erin with University of North Carolina Hospitals, your mother was in a car accident.”

“Is she okay?” Beca said after swallowing thick spit, feeling tears brim her eyes.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't discuss patient information over the phone, if you come down to the waiting room outside of the ER a doctor will be there to explain her condition.” A few tears fell over and Chloe instantly put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

“Okay, thank you.” Beca hung up and hastily wiped the tears off her face.

“Bec, what's wrong?”

“My mom,” she started, she breathed in slowly to calm her nerves. “My mom was in a car accident, I-I need to go.” She started packing up her purse, and hustling into the house.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, I’m fine, I’ll call you.” she really did want her to come, but the Bellas needed Chloe there, and her mom needed her there, she had to keep her composure, and be ready for whatever. She ran out of the house, running to the car all the Bellas shared.

Her gut kept twisting and knotting itself at the thought of her mother lying alone in a hospital room. What if she didn’t make it in time? Her mother was her best friend, she’d been there her entire life, she kept their mangled family together, she couldn’t lose anymore family, she didn’t have much left.

 

* * *

 

The hospital was coming into view, her stomach was sour and sensitive, upon the thought of what the doctors might say, she pulled over and emptied the contents of her belly onto the gravel. It was around six o'clock in the evening when Beca arrived in North Carolina, she wasted no time getting to the front desk only to find out her mother had been removed from the emergency room to the recovery unit, which was a good sign right? “Hi, I-I’m here for Elizabeth Keener?” She said like a question. The blonde nurse looked up from what she was doing and she smiled warmly.

“And what are your relations to the patient?” Her southern drawl made her sound like the people in the movies. She seemed awfully cheery to be asking that question.

“She's my mom.” The nurse squealed and much to Beca's dismay she was riddled with exhaustion and confusion, she just wanted her mother.

“Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I can _still_ spot ya from a mile away.” She said as she circled around the desk to pull Beca into an unexpected hug. When she let go, she let her hands linger on her shoulders and she smiled even wider. “You don't remember me, but I'm a friend of your mama's.” Beca had been relieved, she wondered if she might be able to tell her anything.

“Oh, it's nice to see you…” Beca started awkwardly, cringing inwardly. “How is she doing?”

“Oh, she's just fine, I went in there a while ago, I'm the nurse on shift tonight.” She gestured for Beca to follow her to her mother's room. “I'm Judy, by the way.” She shook her hand and continued walking. “She's got a few cuts and bruises, but if I know the Keener women they all got a helluva fight in em’.” They stopped outside of a door with a white board that 'Keener’.

“I'll make sure the doc knows you're here, okay?” She smiled reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder. When she entered her mother's room she'd tried to sneak past and be silent, but she stirred and opened her eyes.

“Hey, mama.” Beca said softly, feeling the tears sting her eyes as she looked at her bandaged head and pale skin.

“Hey, baby.” She had one leg out of the blanket, the one with the thick white cast on it. She carefully leaned over her and pressed a feather light kiss on top of the bandage, as she would just crumble into pieces with more contact. She let a sob out and wrapped her arms around her. She rubbed her back and soothed Beca's crying, and acted as though they weren't in a hospital, but on the front porch of her house.

“Oh, it's alright, little girl, you don't have to fuss, I'm okay, see? Barely even hurt.” She cupped Beca's face and moved the hair out of the way. She laughed a little because her mother had always been tough, but the woman is wearing a cast on her _broken_ leg right now.

“I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, mama, I had practice and-”

“Oh, hush, don't apologize, sweet pea. Now, you straighten out and tell me about that singin’ gig you and your girls do.”

 

****

 

Beca has been away for three weeks, her mother had a severe concussion and her right leg was broken, so Beca stayed with her in her hometown. She was so afraid, Chloe could see the prominent fear in her eyes when she’d gotten the call, she knew that something had to be horribly wrong, she could feel it from across the way, and unfortunately she’d been right about her hunch.

Chloe missed her, she missed her terribly, they didn’t get to text as much or call as much because Beca had been busy taking care of things for her mother. There was a Beca sized hole in the Bellas without her, they’d been doing fine, the amount of gigs was the same, and they’d even won the riff off, but all of them felt a void in their little family.

Chloe tried to just finish her oat meal, she wasn’t even hungry, but she knew she had to eat something. She didn’t feel like doing much of anything really, she couldn’t find it in her to try, she felt severely unmotivated, but she knew her other half would want her to just get through the day until she got back. 

It’s no secret that Chloe has feelings for Beca. All the Bellas are aware, she’s had a cry session with all of them at some point as she watched Jesse whisk her away, and sweep her off her feet, but now that Jesse was out of the picture, there was really no reason why she shouldn’t just tell her. Except for the fact that she’s a ‘chicken shit’ in the words of Stacie Conrad.

Chloe has always been confident in everything she does, but something about Beca makes all of her confidence evaporate into thin air. She didn’t know what to blame it on, her snarkiness, or her sarcastic or cynical retort for everything, but every time she thought she’d worked up the courage to tell her she’s stopped as soon as Beca’s smirk comes into view and she’s trapped under her gunmetal stare. It seemed almost impossible to tell her best friend how she'd felt, but she figured why risk a perfectly good friendship over unrequited love? 

She was just about to put her bowl in the sink when her phone's screen illuminated. An unknown number was calling, she couldn't think of who it could be, but she answered anyway. “Hello?”

“Hey, Chlo, it's-”

“Beca!” she recognized her voice immediately, and her smile was already big enough to reach her eyes. “Oh my God, how is everything? How's your mom? Do you guys need help? I could round up-”

“Chloe!” Beca laughed, and Chloe's heart swelled. “Everything is fine, mama is doing fine, but we're all good on help, but guess what?” Chloe hoped it wasn't another delay to come home.

“What?” She asked curiously, leaning against the doorway, biting her lip as she listened to her voice.

“I'm gonna be back in two weeks.” Chloe started jumping and screaming, she could imagine Beca pulling away the phone from her ear at the shrill sound of her excitement.

“That's great! Oh my God, we have so much choreo to catch up on and-”

“I want you to come out here.”

 

* * *

 

 _Is this really it?_ Chloe wondered as she drove up the long driveway. There was a big wooden fence at the entrance where the mailbox was, maybe she'd gotten the address wrong? She saw the big house come into view, the porch wrapped around the side, and it had a porch swing and rocking chair. When she drew nearer she saw the address up by the door and realized that it must be the place.

The Bella car rolled to a stop and she killed the engine. She got out, and stood in front of the car and looked around the property. The grass was green and luscious, she could hear chickens coming from somewhere off to the side of the house, it was beautiful. She breathed in the air and walked up the porch, she knocked on the wood beside the screen door. “Hello?” She heard a click-clack coming in her direction, and she saw the silhouette of a woman inside. “Hi, I'm Chloe, I'm friends with Beca?”

“Oh, so _you're_ her.” She said. Chloe was confused, she didn't know what that meant. The woman opened the screen door, she could see crutches, and brown hair, when the dingy screen was out of the way she saw navy blue eyes very clearly. “I'm Beca's mama, Elizabeth, but you can me Bet.” She smiled and shook her hand, Chloe hadn't ever met her mother, and when she said 'Oh, so _you're_ her.’ did that mean Beca talked about her a lot? Good things? Bad things? She'd ask later.

“Not 'Betty’?” She asked curiously. 'Bet’ was definitely an interesting nickname.

“Oh, goodness, no, Betty is my mama's mama, when I was your age 'round here there was nothin’ to do, but bet. I always won.” she laughed at Elizabeth's humour and origin story of her nickname. She wished she had a nickname as cool, but it was always the cliché 'Red’ or 'Ginger’, never anything original. “Well, where are my manners, come on in, you thirsty?” She asked turning around and hustling toward the kitchen.

“No thank you, Mrs.- I mean, Bet.” Elizabeth peered back to smirk at her, Chloe realized that Beca was a spitting image of this woman. “How's the leg?”

“Oh, it's there, hurts sometimes, but that's alright.” She came back to the living room and patted the couch for Chloe to sit.

“That sounds a lot better than a few weeks ago,” she started, smiling at woman, still completely in awe of her best friend's mother. She was definitely easier to talk to than her father, considering she had his Comparative Literature class. “Does Beca know you're up and about?” Chloe playfully challenged, and Bet nudged her knee and laughed.

“Usually the phrase is 'What Mama don't know won't hurt her.’, but I think it still applies to Beca. Girl won't leave me alone, I can't even breathe wrong around her, she'll think I'm dying.” They laughed, but the more Chloe thought about it, Beca was actually afraid that she might die. She decided not to say anything about it.

“Where is Beca?” She asked after a beat, she had just pulled up and met her mother, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“She's out-” there was a loud cry of a horse and she smirked. “She's comin’, why don't you get out there and say hi, get yourself situated, and we can all have some lunch.” Bet suggested. Chloe nodded and she quickly walked outside, wanting to see the horse. She walked up to another big wooden fence, she walked into it and her jaw dropped immediately, and she felt too hot for her skin.

Beca was on a horse in a blue plaid shirt, with a black tank top, blue jeans, and square toe boots. She watched her and the horse casually walk along the fence before Beca saw Chloe at the edge. She smiled wide, Chloe imply waved back, still having not recovered from realizing who exactly Beca was. Beca was a farmer's daughter. She made it to Chloe and jumped off, holding the reins, she flipped her hair, and Chloe's mouth was inexplicably dry.

“Hey, Chloe.” She hugged her tight, she smelled like lavender.

“How are you?” She asked earnestly.

“I'm good, I'm good, just taking care of some things for my mama.” She couldn't help but notice the small country twinge in her voice. It was sexy. “This is Francisco, and that,” she said referring to the man riding up to them. “Is Marcus Lee.”

“Marcus Lee?” Chloe asked incredulously, not believing that anyone would name their child that.

“I didn't come up with it, but I don't have room to talk either.” she sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“What? Your name isn't that bad.”

“Rebeca Annaleigh Keener-Mitchell.” Chloe laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes. Her name was so country, Beca only ever went by Beca Anne Mitchell, but drop the Annaleigh Keener, keep Mitchell, and you wouldn't even guess that she's a country girl. She stood up straight to see an unamused Beca and Marcus Lee. His hair was dark brown and he wore a Boston Red Socks ball cap. “Marcus Lee, this Chloe. Chloe, this is Marcus Lee.”

“Marucs Lee Rhode like ‘Rodeo’, but no 'o’. Very nice to make your acquaintance, Chloe.” They shook hands and if it weren't for his politeness she would hate him and keep making fun of his name.

“Marcus Lee, do me a favor and take Francisco back to the stables.” She gave him the reins and he held the other horses reins in his other hand.

“On it, Keener.” he started walking away and Beca led them out of the corral. Chloe stared at Beca, trying to figure out how she never knew Beca Mitchell had even _seen_ a horse, let alone know how to ride one.

“What?”

“You're the farmer’s daughter.” she said referencing the song and poking fun at her.

“This is a ranch.”

“Same thing.” Chloe laughed, shoving Beca.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	12. XXX's and OOO's Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, life adulting, it happens.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

 

_Three days later…_

 

Chloe woke to the sound of a rooster crowing and she screwed her eyes shut again, knowing that it was six in the morning. The sun was barely coming up, she heard Beca in the next room getting dressed, she was slightly bitter because it takes excessive begging and bribery to get Beca out of bed before twelve, but she’s _willingly_ waking up well before then. She tried to fall asleep again, but it didn’t come, she reluctantly gave up and started down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen to see Beca grabbing some leather gloves from the table. “Oh, you’re up.” she said in a hushed tone so she didn’t wake her mother.

“Yeah, I heard you knockin’ boots, I couldn’t fall asleep again.” Beca laughed and shook her head at her, she came closer, they were still mostly in the dark, she was about an inch away from her.

“My advice,” her voice was low and steady, her confidence shone through her eyes, unlike the Beca she knows from Barden. “Don’t say ‘Knockin’ boots.’ ‘cause nobody is getting laid ‘round here anytime soon.” Chloe flushed red not realizing that that’s what ‘knockin’ boots’ meant. Beca smirked at her, she felt her cheeks flush under her stare.

“You wanna come and make yourself useful now that you’re up?” Chloe just dumbly nodded and tried to follow Beca through the kitchen door when she was stopped. “You really wanna come out here in your ‘jamas?” Chloe looked down at her attire, she was wearing a blue and white pajama top with matching sleep shorts and fluffy white slippers.

“Oh… right.” Chloe croaked out and went back up the stairs, stewing in random and unreasonable awkwardness.

 

* * *

 

“Do you need anything else done?” Chloe asked through pants after chasing a chicken across the front yard.

“Let me go and ask mama-”

“No, no, you girls have done enough,” Bet settled down into the rocking chair on the porch. “Y’all go on, take the car, and enjoy your Saturday.” She smiled and she pulled a book out from the wicker basket beside her chair.

“Are you sure, mama?” Beca asked, leaning against the wooden railing at the steps.

“Better take my offer before I ask you to rub my feet.” she threatened as she lowered her glasses down her nose.

“Nope!” she hurried up the steps and into the house while Chloe and Bet just laughed. She came back with a small black purse and she exchanged her boots to sandals. “Okay see you later, mama, call me if you need anything from town.” Bet threw the keys to her daughter, and Chloe watched her saunter over to the truck, she followed in her strides.

“Where are we going?” She asked as they made their decent down the long dirt driveway.

“Don’t know.” she replied flippantly, as she looked both ways. Chloe laughed, and she cracked a smile as she observed her best friend. She’d never seen this side of Beca, and she decided that maybe it was the familiar country air in her hometown that made her like this. “What?” Beca asked amusedly, seeing that Chloe was staring so fondly at her.

“I never knew you could be like this.” she shut her mouth immediately, afraid that her admission might offend Beca, or worse; reveal her feelings towards the country gal. Nothing happened, she only smirked, and stared back out to the road.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know.” Beca said teasingly.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe scooted closer to her. “Like what?” Maybe she hadn’t known about the ranch life that somehow never came up, but she was sure there was nothing else she hadn’t know about her best friend, they _were_ best friends after all.

“Like…” Beca tapped her chin with her forefinger as they drove, seeing the buildings far out come into view. “I am the biggest Lord of the Rings fan.” Chloe gasped and feigned offense that her best friend would keep this marvelous information to herself.

“You’re a closet nerd?” she asked dramatically, but she didn’t miss how she clenched her jaw at the statement. She would’ve asked but as usual Beca distracted her with a signature eye roll and smirk.

“If that’s one way to put it, I just like books.”

 

* * *

 

They pulled up to an empty parking space in front of a tailor shop. Beca adjusted her orange and grey striped shirt in the mirror and applied some chapstick before getting down. Chloe looked around them, there was a small farmers market down at the far end of the street, a dinner on the corner and a small pharmacy across from it. There were little clothes shops, a mens and womens, a grocery store, and a old movie theatre with a big sign that read ‘Closed for remodel!’. It was quaint and quiet, the only sounds to be heard was soft country music, and the kids playing in the street.

They’d started walking, the chatter of the farmers market. They’d stopped in front of a small white canopy with a chalkboard sign with drawings of bees and the word ‘honey’ written in fine cursive writing. There was a blonde woman with her back towards them talking to other customers on the other side. “You have to try some of this honey, Chlo, me and my Grandmama used to come down here every Saturday and she’d let me have some honey if I behaved.” Chloe smiled softly at that, it was the first time Beca willingly brought up her grandmother. Usually that topic is off limits, but she was glad she shared this small recollection of her.

“Well, ain’t it little Rebeca Keener!” the blonde woman walked over to the front table where Chloe and Beca stood. She leaned over to hug Beca, and to Chloe’s surprise she reciprocated the hug.

“Hi,  Ms. Robin.” she let go and she stuck her thumb out at Chloe. “This is my best friend Chloe.” she stuck her hand out and Ms Robin pulled her into a forceful hug.

“We don’t shake hands ‘round here, darlin’, it’s nice to meet you.” Chloe chuckled at the womans antics.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Chloe smiled back and stepped out of Beca’s way so the woman could talk to her.

“How are you?” she asked Beca with a warm smile. “How’s your mama been doin’? Nearly scared us all half to death.” she noticed Beca shudder, and she put her hand at the small of her back.

“I’m good, and my mama’s good, she gonna go on and get her cast off in about a week.”

“That’s good news, good news, have you bumped into Missy yet?” Robin asked with a smirk on her face. _Missy?_ Who on earth was Missy? She looked curiously at Beca who seemed like she was avoiding the question.

“No…” Beca chuckled nervously. “No, I uh-I haven’t, not yet.” she reached her hand up to scratch the back of her neck.

“Well, she's still playin’ at the Dirty Bourbon, maybe y’all can do a song like ol’ times.” Beca only smiled and made a high pitched hum which meant Beca was uncomfortable and was disagreeing with whatever was being said. Chloe wondered why this 'Missy’ person made Beca uncomfortable. Maybe small town drama?

“Well, I'll try to stop by but I make no promises, Ms. Robin.” She said taking out her wallet. “Can I get a jar of honey, please?” She asked as she pulled a five dollar bill out.

“Oh, no, baby, put that away. Here you go, on the house.” Beca only smiled and took the jar, and started to walk away.

“Thank you, Ms. Robin, you have a nice day now.” Chloe still couldn't get over Beca's small accent while she was there. She could listen to Beca talk all day without the accent, but being here with her in her hometown with little southern drawl made her voice even more addictive.

“Who's Missy?” Chloe let the question slip before it was too late. Whoever she was, she made Beca uncomfortable and therefore she didn't like her. It totally wasn't because she was jealous or anything.

“A girl I used to know.” Beca muttered, obviously not wanting to talk about it, so Chloe didn't push. They started making their way to a rusting old blue truck with a trailer attached to it, carrying loads of pumpkins.

“Pumpkins?” Chloe asked confusedly. “Becs, it's September.”

“I ain't gon-” Beca realized what she was doing and she cleared her throat, Chloe smirked at her after hearing the accent even more clearly. “I'm not gonna be here for Halloween, so I want to carve a pumpkin like we always do.”

“That's really sweet, Beca.” Chloe said honestly. Beca blushed and she cast her eyes down, and smiled. She quickly found herself again and started toward the trailer.

“Well, come on then, you old sap.”

 

* * *

 

The Dirty Bourbon was full and crowded with people. Most in cowboy hats and blue jeans, every step echoed if you were wearing boots, and Brooks and Dunn and Dwight Yoakam along with many other classics played loud in the room, and the dance floor was flooded with people. Kind of like an acapella party. “You okay?” Beca asked from her right.

“Yeah.” She faced her and before she could say anything else some loud squealing was heard from behind them.

“Well, isn't it the Heartbreak Kid!” Beca's face broke out into a huge grin.

“Lana Booth, how many times have I told you not to call me that.” Chloe smiled at Beca, she saw her hand fidgeting on her knee, and she laid her hand over hers to still her movements.

“‘Heartbreak Kid’?” Chloe raised an eyebrow at both women and before any words could come or of Beca's mouth, a guy standing behind Lana beat her to the punch.

“She used to the her hair up in ribbons and bows, and sign her letter with X’s and O's, but after elementary she was _quite_ the commodity 'round here." Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. "We'd always see her ride up in her pick-up, wearing her daisy dukes, she'd order a whiskey and sing with the band.” Chloe’s mind ventured out to the image of Beca wearing daisy dukes and climbing out of a pick-up. She involuntarily gulped, and brought her attention back to the whoever it was talking.

“I’m Jamie.” he held his hand out to Chloe, she grasped it and shook it firmly.

“Chloe.”

“Keener, Russell Wells and the boys are gettin’ ready to play some pool, wanna go work em’ over?” Lana suggested. Chloe watched Beca’s eyes shimmer at the idea, her smirk was devious and cocky.

“I’m there.”

 

* * *

 

After a few rounds of shots, Beca was losing horribly. Everyone was heckling her and for some reason she kept putting money down on the table, drunk or stupid, Chloe was worried. “Becs, I think you should slow down.” she put hand on her forearm, and stared her right in the eyes, their faces less than an inch apart.

“Yeah, _Becs,_ you should listen to your girlfriend!” Russell teased. Beca turned to glare at him, all his friends stood to the side with their pool sticks.

 _“You,”_ Beca said threateningly. “Don’t get to call me that unless you win.”

“Beca.” Chloe tried to coax her out of it, but Beca strolled right up to him.

“Double or nothin’.” Chloe gasped, she’d already lost a hundred, but to lose three hundred dollars on a drunken bar bet? It was absolutely ridiculous.

“Double or nothin’?” He challenged. “Okay, you got yourself a deal.” she shelled out the three hundred and put it in the pot, he did the same. “Well, let’s get down to it, city slicker.”

“My pleasure.” her words came out clear as day, her slur was gone, and she bent down with the pool stick at the ready, positioned in front of the cue ball. She hit it, and it knocked the red seven into one of the side pockets with no trouble. “Solids.” Chloe sat on the stool next to Lana and Jamie.

“Watch this.” Lana whispered to her. She watched Beca play with baffling expert precision opposed to how she’s been play all night. It didn’t take long for Beca to get all the solids in pockets. Russell and his friends were dumbfounded by her effortless win thinking that she was no good. She picked up the money on the side of the table, counted through it, and stuffed into her back pocket.

“You little shit.” Russell seethed, his jaw tensing and his glare was hard, but none of it seemed to impress or scare Beca at all. She just smirked and patted his shoulder before soberly sauntering back over to Chloe.

“Who _are_ you?” Chloe asked, playfully shoving her.

“She’s a Keener, obviously.” a female voice said. The speaker came out from behind Russell, she was about Chloe’s same height, her brown eyes were framed with long eyelashes, and her lips were full and luscious, the light caught her just right when she reached them. “Rebeca, been a while since you been back huh? City slicker now?” Beca visibly tensed and she shifted to face her.

“Not a city slicker, just smart enough to get out of here, Missy.” _So this is Missy._ The infamous Missy was beautiful, but her intent was obviously malicious. She laughed, sounding both gorgeous but absolutely sinister at the same time.

“Oh, baby, you can take the girl outta honky tonk, but you can’t take the honky tonk outta the girl.” She shifted her stare to Chloe, Chloe immediately scowled at her for calling Beca 'baby’. “And who might this tall drink of water be?”

“Chloe, I’m Beca’s best friend.” she gave her a firm and strong handshake, seeing the obvious challenge in her eyes.

“Well, ain’t you two cute.” she mused. “Did I just see you hustle my brother, Keener?”

“Yep.” Beca and Missy seemed to have some sort of beef.

“Can I ask you kindly to give it back? My daddy will get real upset, and he’ll-well you know how dads can get-” She didn’t finish her sentence and she furrowed her brow. “Oh wait, you don't, sorry.” She scrunched her knows after her insincere apology. Chloe was furious, she was about to say something when Beca laughed.

“You're right, I don't, but how's your other mother? You know the one your pa visits in Missouri?” Chloe was shocked that Beca would say something back and stoop to Missy's level, but that meant Beca honestly despised the girl. She gasped and Beca smirked at her knowing her insult was worse.

“Your village idiot can have his money back of he _wins_ it back, if not then…” she whistled as she took her drink off the bar. “Daddy's gonna be pissed.” she drank her whiskey and kissed her teeth.

“I'll play you for it.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe was beginning to sweat watching the two women play. They were neck and neck, only two more of each stripe and solid needed to be hit into a pocket for one of them to win. “Gettin’ nervous, Keener? I heard from John Hollar that you get pretty nervous, but of course that was for other things.” Beca said nothing, she just aimed her pool stick and knocked the purple solid into a side pocket.

“Course not.” Beca said confidently, Chloe wanted to clap and cheer her on but the seriousness in their voices seemed to be enough to stop her. “You?” It was the end of the game now, Beca had one more solid to go, then she would win and then they could ride off into the sunset with that three hundred dollars and- Chloe let her smile fall and she thought for a moment. They still won't be together.

“I'm very cherry, thank you.” Missy said before taking a drink of her beer.

“Oh, it's that what Danny said before he popped yours?” she gasped and Beca victoriously smiled, she kept trying to come up with something to say back, but she could only groaned and frustratedly stammer.

“You know what, Keener, why don't you just go to a gay bar!” the entire room was silent and Chloe snapped her head to Beca who was fuming, her stance was rigid. Even Missy realized what she'd just said and out her fingers you to her lips.

“What's she talking about, Beca?” Chloe asked referring to Missy's suggestion to go to a gay bar.

“Nothing, Chloe, why would Rebeca Keener need to go to a gay bar?” Lana stood in between them. “She’s not gay, she's not-” she stopped when Beca looked at her with the most serious look she could muster. _No. It can't be._ Chloe was left dazed and confused, Beca wasn't _gay,_ she dated Jesse, she was called the Heartbreak Kid, she wasn't- _couldn't_ be gay.

If she was, then she just didn't want Chloe the same way she wanted her. Beca leaned over and aimed her pool stick, and the last solid was knocked into a pocket. She picked up the money on the side of the table and stormed out.

“Beca, wait!” Chloe took a second to glare at Missy and Russell. How could she just out her like that? “Beca!”

 

****

  
How could Missy just do that? How could she just out her in front of all the people they used to know _and_ Chloe. Chloe was never supposed to know about her. Beca _isn't_ gay, she's pansexual, there’s a difference. She never intended for Chloe to find out this way, and from _Missy,_ was it not already enough for her to completely shun her after _she_ kissed _Beca_ in the eighth grade? She was the one person in the world Beca trusted after the divorce, after Papa Keener died, and Beca made the grave mistake of falling for her but she completely cut Beca off, and became one of the people Beca grew to hate.

They managed to coexist, they avoided each other as much as possible, only interacted for mandatory assignments or social situations, they'd went their separate ways, never uttering one word about what happened after half a bottle of peach schnapps on a school night. It was the perfect weapon for blackmail if Missy wasn't afraid of what would come out about her too.

It was an unspoken agreement of sorts, and Missy had just crossed the line and broken it in the most popular and busy place in town. She'd be all they talk about tomorrow and when they leave. She knows Chloe will want to talk, she'll ask, Beca knows it. She knew her like the back of her hand, she would be coming with all the compassion and warmness she had because she couldn't stand the thought of her being upset.

It was one of the many things Beca grew fond of over the past year, but now that she's out there will be questions that will lead to answers that she's not sure Chloe is ready to hear yet. Or at all. “Beca?” she sat in the truck with her forehead resting on the steering wheel. The heavy metal door creaked open, she felt the cab jostle slightly as Chloe climbed in. “Hey-” she put her finger up to stop her from saying anything else. She just avoided her eyes and started the truck.

 

* * *

 

She stood on the front porch under the low yellow light. She leaned up against the wooden railing and breathed in the country air. There were always smells that were like home to her. The country air being one, new books, lavender, and a new fragrance was added to the list. Chloe's perfume. It had always made her aware of the other presence, she could smell her before she could see her, and was always washed over and covered with relief. Now, however, was a different story. “Hey.” she turned around and sure enough Chloe was there in her thick wool sweater and two cups of tea.

“Hey.” Beca breathed out after a minute. “Thanks.” She took a cup from her hand and settled down into the swing next to Grandmama's rocking chair. Chloe hummed and sat beside her, and they listened to the crickets chirp and the cicadas hum. They sat like this in a comfortable silence, but she knew Chloe was waiting for answers of sorts, so she wasn't exactly calm.

“Are you okay, Beca?” Chloe looked into her eyes and Beca knew no matter how good of a lie she could tell Chloe could see it for what it was and not believe her because Chloe knew her better than that. She just didn't know the whole truth about her. Not yet.

“I'm… fine.” Of course she would settle with fine, there wasn't exactly a nice enough word to describe being exposed in front of everyone you went to school with as kids.

“Becs,” Chloe let her tea sit on the floor and she turned to her. “Come on, I like to think I know you better than that.” She did know her, but there were still some things she didn't know.

“I'm gonna be what everyone talks about tomorrow.” Beca muttered. “All the people I used to know were in there, Chlo.” Chloe reached over to grab her hand to reassure her, but Beca slightly jerked away. Any physical contact right now was sure to bring Beca down in tears, and that wasn't something she wanted Chloe to see.

“It's okay, Becs, and if they can't…” she could hear the hesitation loud and clear in her voice. “If they can't accept you for who you are then they obviously don't matter.” a few more minutes of silence passed.

“I'm…” Beca didn't know how to broach the subject. Maybe with an apology? She didn't want to apologize for who she was, but she did withhold important information from her best friend. “I…”

“You're gay.” Chloe said, not looking at her. That was probably a bad sign. “And that's okay.”

“I-I’m not gay, I…” Beca looked up, feeling as helpless as a fish on dry land. She looked Chloe in the eyes and exhaled one more time. “I... I'm pan.” Chloe raised her eyebrows and nodded, but she frowned again in deep thought and tore her eyes away from Beca's.

“And… I-I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I…” she felt tears welling in her eyes and she swallowed down her fear. “I was afraid that you would… leave.” Her cerulean eyes quickly flicked to hers, they were filled with a sadness and a sympathy, but there was an underlying emotion that Beca couldn't recognize.

“Beca,” she scooted closer and wrapped her arm around her. “I wouldn't just leave because you're different, we're all-” her words halted and she cleared her throat to get then going again. “We're all different, and that wouldn't change how I see you.” She let a few tears fall only for Chloe to wipe them away with the pads of her thumbs.

“Thanks, Chlo.” She whispered softly. She looked at her, their faces were only half an inch apart, and she felt like she was falling harder into her eyes every second she looked into them.

“You're welcome, Becs.” She whispered back, Beca let her eyes fall to her lips, and back up to meet Chloe's eyes, noticing her do the same. She tentatively leaned in, hearing Chloe's breath hitch, and their lips met in one gentle brush. After not feeling Chloe make any move to pull away, she kissed her again with more meaning and fervor than before, Chloe reciprocating everything she was doing.

It was beautiful, _Chloe_ was beautiful, she felt her soft hands at the base of her neck while hers lingered on her knee before moving to cup her cheek. She was beginning to run out of air, but it didn't matter as long as Chloe Beale kept kissing her like that. When the kiss ended she rested her forehead on Chloe's and breathed heavily into the air.

“Well, it's about damn time.” The both of them jumped and looked at the window behind them. Her mother stood there on her crutches and smirked at them.

“Mama!”

“Don't forget to turn out the lights.” She hobbled away on her crutches and she breathlessly laughed and smiled at Chloe.

 

_Last day…_

* * *

 

“Come on, slowpoke!” Beca called out behind her, bouncing up and down as Francisco ran up the trail to the horse barn, Chloe lagging far behind on their other horse, Tallulah.

“Not fair, you've actually ridden one of these things!” She smirked until she heard Tallulah cry and Chloe yell.

“Chloe!” Beca saw her on the ground as Tallulah trotted away, she quickly rode back over, not giving Francisco a chance to stop before jumping off. “Chloe, are you okay?” she knelt down beside her, her hand gripped her upper arm and her eyes searched hers for any type of pain.

“My-my ankle hurts.” Chloe whimpered out, not daring to let any tears fall out of her sparkling blue eyes. Beca unwillingly looked away from her eyes to look at her ankle. It was starting to swell, she turned around and saw Marcus Lee running up.

“Marcus, go on and get some ice ready inside the house!”

“Yes, ma'am.” He ran off and Beca turned around and watched after him.

“Don't call me that!” Chloe laughed and then whimpered again, Beca hated to see her in any pain. She wrapped her arm around her back, and snaked the other underneath her legs.

“Beca, what are you-” she didn't get to finish asking before Beca picked her up off the floor with little to no effort. She started on her way back to the house with Chloe's head tucked in the crook of her neck. “I didn't know my girlfriend was so strong.”

“Girlfriends? Is that what we are?” She teased, feeling Chloe press a kiss to the exposed skin.

“Shut up.” They made it back to the house, she sat Chloe on the couch with a pillow tucked under her ankle. Beca carefully took off her shoe and inspected the wound, she carefully wrapped it up and wrote a small heart on the ankle before kissing it. She set the ice on her ankle and looked back up at the distressed redhead.

“All better.” She muttered and smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you.” Chloe said back before bringing her up to meet her lips. “I'm still gonna need crutches though.”

“Maybe she can borrow mine.” She turned around to see her mother standing on her own with a boot instead of the whole cast, holding her crutches in her left hand.

“Hey, mama.” She stood to greet her and take the crutches off her hands so she could relax. “How'd your appointment go?”

“Good, only a few weeks with this ol’ thing and voila! Good as new.” She stood next to Chloe's feet and tapped her toes. “What happened here?”

“Tallulah got spooked on the trail, think we need to take a look, make sure there aren't any snakes around.” Beca suggested and her mother clicked her tongue.

“It's gonna be bitch ridin’ six hours back to Georgia.”

“I'll be okay, Bet.” Chloe said warmly.

“I'm gonna go get supper started for y’all, since it's your last day here.”

 

* * *

 

“You call me when you get there.”

“I will, mama, and we'll be back before Halloween.” Beca hugged her mother on last time before getting in the car. She breathed in the lavender and reminded herself that it wasn't so far away and they would see each other again. She let go and smiled at her and rubbed her shoulders.

“Don't be afraid to ask for help, it ain't gon’ get better if you don't ask for help.” She heard Chloe giggle behind her, knowing it's because of her accent.

“Get in here, sunshine! I'm gonna miss you too!” Her mother beckoned Chloe over and she squeezed her tight.

“Thanks for having me, Bet.” She rubbed her back and Beca waited for Chloe to get settled in the car before she got in.

“Don't thank me, sugar, it was a pleasure to finally meet you.” She let her go and let Chloe walk around to her side of the car with the crutches. “Now y'all go on and get before I make you clean the pig trough.” She put Chloe's crutches in the back seat and got into the car. Chloe was sitting there with a smug look on her face and Beca rolled her eyes.

“What?” She reluctantly asked as they drove down the driveway.

“I fell in love with the farmer's daughter.” Chloe sang softly to her giving Beca a teasing smile.

“This is a ranch.”

“I know.” Chloe leaned over and captured Beca's lips with her own.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	13. Just The Way You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for you Anonymous :)
> 
> Domestic Bechloe
> 
> Pregnant and sick!Beca

* * *

 

Beca leaned over the toilet, waiting for the next wave of nausea to pass. Her spit was sticky and sour, this morning’s toast didn’t sit right with her daughter. A hand pressed against her back and started moving in circular motions as she retched into the toilet bowl again. “You okay, Becs?” she closed her eyes and leaned against her hand.

“Yeah,” she swallowed the spit and breathed out slowly. “Fine, your daughter just hates me is all.” Chloe chuckled and pulled her hair back and began to braid it.

“No she doesn’t, she loves you very much, you’ll see.” she gathered her strength and she stood up on her wobbly knees and started for the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and she looked back up when Chloe put her hands on her growing stomach and hooked her chin on her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful.” she muttered and kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder. Beca leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She and Chloe lived in a little townhouse in Brooklyn while Chloe attended vet school and Beca worked for Residual Heat’s sister studio. It took them a total of three boyfriends, thousands of drunken cuddles, and four years worth of friendship for them to realize that best friends don’t act and feel like they do. Best friends don’t gaze into each other’s eyes for minutes on end, drunk or sober, they don’t hold hands on walks, or start spontaneously dancing in aisles of grocery stores when a really good and rare song starts playing.

It took them forever and a half to realize that they were in love. They were together for a year and a half before getting married, and then six months after that they tried for a baby. She’s about three months into the pregnancy, there’s a small little well-rounded lump where her abs used to be, but it is a wonderful little lump to have.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_Three weeks later…_

* * *

 

Beca quickly lifted her head off of the cool tile of their bathroom floor to hurl her guts into the toilet bowl. There was a crick in her neck and her lower back muscles were sore from sleeping next to the toilet. She felt Chloe’s hand come down softly on her shoulder and she retched into the toilet another time. “Don’t.” She said with a stern and agitated voice.

She was exhausted, she was sick all the time, and the night before had been even worse because some douche bag parked his gross falafel truck outside on the curb and she could smell all the stale grease from their bedroom window. She didn’t sleep in the bed because all of her senses were intensified and even the faintest smell of anything caused an uproar in her stomach and sent her barreling into the bathroom, so she gave up trying and slept next to the toilet. She continued to empty her stomach into the toilet, and Chloe only awkwardly stood in the doorway since Beca didn’t want her to touch her.

“I have to get to class, are you gonna be okay? Do you need me to call Andre-”

“I’m fine,” Beca’s voice was hoarse and tired. “I’ll be fine, you’re gonna be late, go.” She lingered for a second, wondering if she should really go to class or stay home with Beca, but she knew Beca’s mood would only plummet further down if she chose the latter, and so with that she blew a kiss her way.

“Love you.”

“You too.” and then she was off to class.

 

* * *

 

As the day went on, Chloe only worried about Beca, Beca and the baby, the morning sickness that seemed to be more like all-day sickness, had Beca eaten, is Beca okay, is the the baby okay, she couldn’t even listen to her lectures so she just took out her phone and recorded all four classes until she went to work. Then work dragged, her manager seemed to be on his period, she wanted to sing that one song by Johnny Paycheck You Can Take This Job and Shove It, but with a baby on the way and bills due by the next upcoming Friday they couldn’t exactly afford that so she slapped on a tight lipped smile and replied to everything with ‘Yes, sir.’. She made coffee for about four hours, since she was only part time, and then she left in a hurry to get back home to her pregnant, sick wife.

On her way she passed a small flower shop and she saw an arrangement of beautiful lavender and daffodils bouquets. She picked one up and inhaled the heavenly scent, her favorite flowers are daffodils, and Beca’s favorite has always been lavender like her grandmother’s. Panic quickly flooded through her when she remembered how sick Beca had been. She hastily put the bouquet back, but then she had an idea. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the flowers and sent them to Beca.

 

_Chloe (to Beca) 4:18 PM: (No Subject) hey beautiful *heart emoji*_

 

She waited for a reply and she walked through the small selection of flowers. Her phone dinged.

 

_Beca*ring emoji, heart emoji* (to Chloe) 4:20 PM: aren’t you supposed to SURPRISE your wife with flowers?_

 

She took a minute to laugh at her quippyness, she already seemed to be better than she was earlier in the day.

 

_Chloe (to Beca) 4:22 PM: yes lol but I know your tummy is sensitive so I sent you a picture so I didn’t get you sick *blushy face emoji, heart emoji*_

 

Chloe leaned against a post, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers like a schoolgirl.

 

_Beca*ring emoji, heart emoji* (to Chloe) 4:24 PM: awe baby that’s so sweet of you they’re beautiful_

 

She grinned widely, feeling quite accomplished with herself.

 

_Beca*ring emoji, heart emoji* (to Chloe) 4:26 PM: just like my wife *heart emoji*_

 

She felt the blush reach her cheeks almost immediately and a giddy fog fell over her mind as she texted her wife.

 

_Chloe (to Beca) 4:27 PM: can I bring the flowers home to the pretty lady?_

 

_Beca*ring emoji, heart emoji* (to Chloe) 4:27 PM: just come home to the pretty lady she misses those lips *winky face emoji*_

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and picked up a bouquet anyways, she walked up to the counter. “Is this all…” she tuned the man out when she read the new text message Beca sent. She nearly choked on her tongue.

_Beca*ring emoji, heart emoji* (to Chloe) 4:30 PM: Among other things… *winky face emoji, smirking emoji*_

She knew that hormones would change a few things, mood swings, her sex drive of course, but Beca isn’t really forward like that. She gulped and she could bet all the money in her wallet that it was audible by anyone around. “Will that be all, ma’am?” she snapped back to the cashier, he looked put off by her silence, she started stammering and she pulled out her wallet.

“Y-yes, yes, h-how much?” she asked as she took a second glance at the message.

“Twelve dollars and fifty cents, ma’am.” she put the money down and told him to keep the change. She right about ran home seeing that it _had_ been a while since they’ve actually had sex. The thought of it made her mouth water, and so she needed to get home, like, yesterday.

 

* * *

 

“Honey,” Chloe called out as she wrenched the key from the door knob. “I’m home!” she set the flowers on the table and she wandered through their apartment, hearing a soft sloshing and the murmur of music. She set her things down as she went, all the lights were off, and when she reached the bathroom she saw at least six candles around their claw-foot tub.

Beca’s eyes were closed, she hadn’t seen Chloe yet. She watched her from the stool next to the tub, her eyes danced behind her eyelids, and her breathing was slow and relaxed. She loved to see her wife in this state. She grabbed a washcloth from the tote on the shelf and she wet it under the water, and she ran it across Beca’s arm. Beca appreciatively hummed and took out the ear buds.

“Hey, baby, how was your day?” she asked softly.

“It was good,” Chloe replied, absentmindedly running the cloth up her shoulder. “I’m glad to be home now.” Soft denim eyes opened and looked right at her. She smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. She nuzzled her nose with Beca’s when they pulled away. She kissed the corner of her mouth and trailed small chaste kisses to her ear and then her jaw, she was working toward the crook of her neck when she shifted away from Chloe, leaving her puzzled.

“No, baby, I’m sorry, not now.” she said with a thick voice, filling Chloe with concern and confusion. She heard the small sniffle and she gently grabbed Beca’s chin.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” she watched her wife cry, the tears fell silently down her cheek, and even though she hated to see her other half upset she was constantly perplexed by the way she was beautiful even when she cried. “Becs, talk to me.” she pleaded quietly, cupping her face and smoothing the pads of her thumbs over her cheekbones.

“You’re not gonna want me when I’ve been throwing up all day,” she admitted through a louder sob. “You’re not gonna want me when I’m the size of a whale,” she cried a little harder and it broke Chloe even more to hear these crazy things she was saying. “You’re not gonna want me after this.”

“That’s not true, honey.” Chloe soothed. “I’m always going to want you, and it’s not gonna matter what you look like because you’re a beautiful person, Becs, and I love you and I love that you’re giving me this baby.” Beca continued to cry and Chloe didn’t know what to do, Beca turned away from her and sobbed louder.

 

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

 

Her sobbing quieted and Chloe knew that music was the only way to get through to her wife at the moment. So she kept singing.

 

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

 

She slightly turned her head to Chloe, but she looked back to the wall, forcing Chloe to keep going.

 

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

 

Beca finally turned around, her sad eyes beginning to light up with each lyric that Chloe sang, and she meant all of it, and she wanted Beca to know that. Sure, it’s a cliché love song sung to many sad girls by the people who love them, but this song is the song that they had inevitably fallen in love to all those years ago. Though the lyrics will never do her any justice, it would be nearly impossible to even tell her what she meant to her. 

 

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

 

She finished singing and Beca’s smile returned, and a few happy tears managed to escape the corners of her eyes. Chloe loved Beca, and nothing was ever going to change that. Not the way she looks, or where she works, and _definitely not_ this baby. This was permanent, and Chloe loves Beca just the way she is, and she knows that it goes for her too.

Beca lunged forwards, crashing their lips together, not caring about the water on the floor, or the fact that Chloe still has her clothes on, she kissed her with everything she had because she loved her with everything she had. Before Chloe could realize it, her grip on the side of the tub slipped and she fell into the tub. “Oh jeez!” they laughed at the situation, and shared a few more kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	14. Perfect Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrity Divorcee!Beca 
> 
> Music teacher!Chloe

* * *

 

**“I would've moved heaven and Earth for the Beca I know, but things are different now, she's different now, and there's just no more friction.”**

 

Beca slammed the lid of her laptop shut with more force than necessary. She couldn't believe that conniving, six out of ten, mediocre actor let their divorce weasel it's way into an interview for a movie. As if it had anything to do with that, it wasn't even the interviewer's fault he mentioned a 'fond memory’ and then it snowballed. She swears Tom Langdon was the biggest lie she ever believed, and the only good thing that came out of it was- “Mommy, we're gonna be late.” her daughter, Ella. She ran her hands through her hair and exhaled smoothly.

“I’ll be right out.” She stood up from the rolling chair in her study and walked over to the double doors. “Sorry, angel face, I was doing something really important.” She apologized the little brunette and grabbed her purse from the ground next to them. She got the text from their driver that he was outside. “Alright, let's go.” she held her daughter's hand as they walked out, they were blinded by the camera flash coming from all directions.

“Rebeca-”

“Just Beca, please.” She said dryly, not stopping for whoever it was.

“Beca, what's your opinion on the divorce? Is it what you want?” she took out her sunglasses and put them on, but her other hand never let go of her daughter.

“I loved Tom, but if he wasn't happy I wasn't going to keep him a prisoner in this marriage.”

“Have you or Alice Randall reached out to each other at all? Has Tom talked about her?” she scoffed and put her hand on the door handle.

“What my ex-husband and his former co star do is none of my business vice versa.” She opened the door, but then the woman knelt down next to Ella.

“What about you, sweetie, do you want mommy and daddy to split up?” Beca was going to rip her head off, but Ella did what she taught her to do with the paps and she just got in the car. Beca closed the door and faked a smile.

“If you ever do that again, people will watch your body get scooped out of a river on the news.” her voice was sweeter than syrup, but the woman's face was contorted with horror. She watched all of them scatter like roaches and she was finally able to get in the car.

“Damn, B.” Emily and Aubrey sat in the car, she smiled warmly at them.

“Sorry, I didn't want them to bother my little angel face.” She kissed Ella's cheeks and did the same with her two colleagues.

 

* * *

 

“Let me handle the people at the front office and get all the NDA’s signed, you just get Ella to class okay?” Aubrey said as she helped her put her backpack on. “Are you ready?” She bent down to ask.

“I guess.” She said kicking the dirt around with her shoe. That's when Emily got out of the car.

“Hey, if they give you any trouble…” Emily said before looking around suspiciously. “Fart into the backpacks.” She whisper yelled, making all of them chuckle. Beca was glad to have them there during this time.

“Come on, angel face.” Aubrey got back in the car and it drove around to the front of the school where all the press would be waiting while Beca, Emily, and Ella secretly used the back entrance. The approached a blonde woman at the back door.

“Hi, I'm Gail Abernathy, we spoke on the phone, I thought you were in the car at the front.”

“That’s just my driver and manager, it helps with the press.” She held her hand out to her and shook it firmly. “It's good to meet you, this is Ella and Emily.” Emily extended her hand and Gail looked down at Ella with a warm smile.

“Hi, Ella.” she didn’t say anything, she just looked at her shoes. “Let’s get this tour started!”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, angel face,” Beca cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. “Go play so I can meet your teachers, okay?” she looked so sad and it broke her heart because she knew exactly what her daughter was feeling.

“Can Emily come?” she asked with a small voice.

“Sure she can, Em?”

“Okay, come on, Ella.” Beca kissed her cheek and watched her run off the lanky girl. She turned back in and looked at the sticky note with room number written on it, she wanted to get familiar with all the teachers Ella would have. The first stop was Ms. Conrad, she would be Ella’s teacher for the year. When she walked into the room she saw that the walls were plastered with finger paintings and there were cursive writing work books in all the cubby’s, a few forgotten jackets, and then across the way there was a tall, long legged, brunette woman hanging up more art.

“Hi, are you Ms. Conrad?”

“I sure am.” she turned around, she was beautiful, she had emerald green eyes and full pink lips, all accompanied with curled brown locks to frame her face. Beca was too preoccupied with her attractive features to notice that her mouth was agape and she seemed to be in awe of something. “I-I didn’t realize I’d be meeting a celebrity this morning, I would’ve wore something more appealing than a grey old pencil skirt.” Beca laughed and extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Ella’s mom.”

“Ms. Conrad, nice to meet you.” they talked about the curriculum, small projects, classroom policies, and bakesale schedules, Beca was surprised to find that Ms. Conrad was a massive flirt as well. She also had kids of her own, so Beca knew that she’d be a good teacher. She could easily see Ella warming up to this woman in no time.

“Okay, well thank you for meeting with me, I’ll be here all day if Ella needs anything, but we’ll be in touch.”

“Hope so.” she sent a salacious wink at her and she chuckled, her ears turned red, she could feel the heat rising up her cheeks.

“Have a nice day.” she walked out of the room and headed to the library, she was met with an eerie silence, she’s always loved libraries but this one seemed to have a different atmosphere. She turned a corner of bookshelves and was met with a short asian women, she screamed loud. “Oh my goodness, you scared me, I’m sorry.” she caught her breath, the short woman still hadn’t said anything. “Are you Ms. Lilly?” she nodded and said something she couldn’t hear, but she could swear that she said she was shelving the ritual books somewhere in a hidden archive, and with that she decided she would leave. “Oh… okay, I-I just wanted to meet you, I’m… I’m Ella’s mom. I’ll see you… around.” she spun quickly on her heels and practically ran out of there. When she was far enough, she glanced over her shoulder and then she ran into someone.

“Woah, careful there!” a man chuckled and hands settled on her shoulders to keep her steady.

“Sorry, I just came from-”

“The library? Yeah, Ms. Lilly is pretty scary.” She dusted herself off and she looked up at the slack jawed man. “You’re Rebeca Langd-”

“Just Beca, Beca Mitchell, not Langdon.”

“Of course, sorry.” she could tell he was suppressing a smile, the blush raised on his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” he extended his hand.

“I’m Mr. Swanson, I’m the P.E. teacher here.” she smiled and shook his hand firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“And it is absolutely wonderful to meet you! I’ve heard all your songs, they're so good! Like dude!” he gushed. She looked down at the sticky note and saw his name on there, this meeting saved her from a walk to the school gym.

“Thank you, very much, you’re actually my daughter’s P.E. teacher on Wednesdays. I’m Ella’s mom.” his eyes lit up and his smile grew impossibly wider.

“I’ll keep an eye out for her, but if she’s as beautiful as her mother I suppose I won’t need to.” he smirked and she chuckled.

“Thank you, I have to meet with the music teacher, can you point me in that direction?” his smile faltered for a second but he quickly covered his disappointment.

“Sure! Ms. Beale's is down the hall across from the art room, can't miss it.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and they started to walk away from each other.

“Hey, Beca?” she turned around and raised her eyebrows. “Don't be afraid to use my extension.” She just smiled and went on her way. She reached the music room, she really couldn't miss it, like Mr. Swanson said, it had a bulletin board outside with lots of music related things and a music staff on the door. It was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She started humming it to herself, and she wondered if the music teacher actually knew that that was on her door.

Ms. Beale's room was large and empty, there was a circle of chairs and an empty space in the middle on a rug with famous composer's faces on it, there were cases for different instruments lining the wall, and a shelf filled with binders. She was more distracted by the beautiful grand piano in the back of the room. She walked over to it, she let her hand hover over the smooth surface, not touching because she didn't want to get any smudges on it. It was a beautiful black Steinway, she pulled out the bench and sat. She played a few notes just hear the sound and it was absolutely exquisite. She closed her eyes and started playing a song that she wrote when she found out Tom was cheating. It was such a dark time, she never played the song for anyone other than herself, and she decided that she would never release it. She closed her eyes and started to play.

 

_Different inflection when you say my name_

_Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same_

_Is it real or am I going out of my mind?_

_Curious 'bout the company that you keep_

_'_ _Cause I hear you talking 'bout her in your sleep_

_And now you've got me talking 'bout her in mine_

 

She took a deep breath and played a few more notes, not bothering to open her eyes because her hands knew exactly what to do.

 

_Ooh, and I bet she has it all_

_Bet she's beautiful like you, like you_

_And I bet she's got that touch_

_Makes you fall in love, like you, like you_

 

She let out another breath, it was shaky and uneven, her throat felt thick, and she could feel the tears threatening to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

 

_I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_

_I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_

_Maybe I should be more like her_

_Maybe I should be more like her_

_I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too_

_And she's perfect_

_And she's perfect_

 

She let the tears flow and she played the other notes, her heart was so heavy. She knew that they fell out of love, a part of her still loved him, still wanted him, and the fact that it hadn't even been some mystery girl but their friend. She couldn't believe he could ever do that, she didn't think he had a mean bone in his body, a conceited one sure, but that was one of the hallmarks of his personality, but she never would've guessed that he was capable of infidelity. It wasn't the Tom she'd fallen for in high school, it wasn't Tom Ella's dad, he was a total stranger now, and so was she. She didn't recognize the woman she was anymore.

 

 _With the smell of her perfume_  
_I could love her, too, like you, like you_

 _And I can almost hear her laugh_  
_Curving on her back for you, for you_

_I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_

_I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_

_Maybe I should be more like her_

 

She heard a light tap and she stopped abruptly, opening her eyes, she turned around to find a stunning redhead. She hastily wiped away her tears. “Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just waiting for the music teacher.” She rushed out as she tried to stand and leave as fast as she could.

“It's okay, I'm the music teacher. You must be Ella's mom, I just met her in the playground. Sweet girl.” The teacher seemed to be so friendly and warm, but not like the other staff members, her eyes were sky blue and kind, Beca felt like she was falling into them.

“Yeah… that's me,” she caught herself and shook the woman's hand. “I’m Beca. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Beale.” her hand was soft, it somehow fit perfectly in Beca's, but she immediately brushed that thought away.

“Chloe is just fine.” She gestured for her to sit and she pulled a chair from the circle and sat it across from the piano bench. “When I read the email that I would be teach _Beca Langdon’s_ daughter, I was completely mind blown-”

“Mitchell.” She interrupted, Chloe gave her a confused look. “It's uh-it’s Mitchell now.” Her smile fell and she cleared her throat.

“I'm sorry, that completely slipped my mind.”

“It's okay,” she said softly, idly twiddling her thumbs. Had someone else made the mistake she would have snapped their head off, but it was safe here, she didn't know how she knew that but she did. She could tell her sincerity was real, and maybe that had a lot of influence on the way her sympathy was received. “It's still new.” and that was true, it was. The silence settled between them, but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable like it would be with anyone else.

“That song was beautiful…” she started. After a beat too long she spoke up again. “It was about him wasn't it?” her breath hitched and she looked into her eyes. What was happening? She was only here to talk to her daughter's teachers, this wasn't supposed to be a therapy session, they weren't best friends, they were perfect strangers. Which is probably why she felt so relaxed about it.

“Yeah.” she breathed. “I was so… broken about it.” she didn't know why she was telling her things she could barely tell anyone else. “I felt like I was never going to be good enough to keep.” She chuckled bitterly at herself. “And I was scared to lose what I didn't really have.” She admitted. She looked down at her hands, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She hadn't said more than one sentence about the entire situation and now her worst insecurities were being laid out in broad daylight.

“I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it was very inappropriate of me-”

“No, it's okay.” She wiped a tear from under her eye and smiled at her. “It's okay, I mean it happens to the best of us right?” she cleared herself up and Chloe reached over to clutch her hand unexpectedly.

“Beca,” she said quietly, moving her thumb back and forth over Beca's knuckles. “Love is like a fire. It burns bright, but when there's nothing left and it whithers away that doesn't mean it never burned at all.” Something about the look in her eyes just pulled Beca completely in and her chest felt lighter than it did literally seconds ago.

“Thank you.” She said honestly. They began to talk about more songs that she wrote until her classes started, she asked her to sit in on the classes since she was there all day, she agreed, but then there was some begging and pleading and pouting when Chloe asked her to play a song, and of course she complied. Every class got a private concert, and she even joined her and Ella for lunch. It had almost been like changing an air filter, she felt the difference. And all that mumbo jumbo she said about love being like fire, and that even if it goes out it doesn't mean it didn't burn, Beca started to think about it again, and maybe it would be pretty swell if Chloe was the spark in the gunpowder.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think?
> 
> Perfect: by Selena Gomez
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	15. Perfect Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 as requested :)

* * *

 

**“I think that no love is exactly perfect, love is giving someone the tools to destroy you but trusting that they won’t. Just the fact that you were able to fall relentlessly in love is perfection in itself.”**

 

Chloe smiled after hearing Beca’s newest interview. She was asked about the divorce, and Ella, and how she found the motivation and inspiration to release a new album and for that her answer was Chloe Beale. They were fast friends, they found a groove and a clicked almost instantly, she was able to get past the walls Beca had set up with little to no effort and she was able to become apart of something more than just a celebrity’s life, but someone’s family. She could see what no gossip tabloid could ever see, she saw a family holding together, she found comfort and solace and sanctuary in the two brunettes. It sprouted from an eavesdropping incident and confession in the music room, to surprise coffee when Beca would be at the school, to in class sit ins, and teeter-totter rides during recess, and a coincidental meeting at the park on a Saturday. It sky rocketed into the this friendship, this relationship she made with a mother and a daughter, she knew they didn’t need a savior, she never tried to be the someone that pulled them out of a fog, she was just too infatuated with the warmth she felt in their home she couldn’t remember her life before them, she was just so taken by them. “Chlo, you comin’?” she snapped out of her thoughts and acknowledged the voice calling up the stairs.

“Yeah, be right down!” she grabbed her clutch and made her way down the stairs. She saw Ella in her little cap and gown. It was the day of her kindergarten graduation. “You look so grown up in your cap and gown, sweetie.” Beca came out of the kitchen wearing boots with black socks, a short plaid skirt, and a black blouse. Her brown curls fell down her shoulders. Her makeup was light and easy, her smile was smooth and relaxed. Chloe’s breath caught in her throat and she could only grin at her.

“Doesn’t mommy look pretty, Chloe?” Ella asked her, happily running to where she stood.

“She does.” She watched Beca walk over, adjusting her piercings.

“But not as pretty as you look!” Beca exclaimed with a big watery smile. “Oh, my little angel face is growing up!” she bent down and smothered her daughter in kisses, Chloe watched the entire ordeal from the outside, and she thanked her lucky stars that she was able to be apart of this.

“Mommy, stop!” Ella laughed. Beca calmed down and ran her hands over her shoulders.

“You’re right, you’re right, we should go, we’re meeting daddy there.” she grabbed her hand and she linked her fingers with Chloe’s. “You look beautiful.” she kissed her cheek and they walked to the door.

“You do too.” they smiled at each other and put sunglasses on before they opened the door. They were bombarded with questions, their sunglasses came in handy when all they could see was camera flashes.

“Beca, who’s the redhead?”

“Hey, Ginger, what’s your name?” they were all ignored as Beca let Chloe go first, then Ella, and then she followed after. She didn’t need to answer anymore questions.

 

* * *

 

“Ella Langdon.” her name was called by Gail, and her little figure appeared on stage.

“That’s my little girl!” Tom’s loud voice was heard from somewhere in the audience. Beca rolled her eyes at his antics, and she continued to clap. Chloe stood next to Mr. Swanson who stood next to Ms. Conrad, or Stacie, who stood beside Gail she shook her hand and gave her the certificate that Beca would display on the fridge with alphabet magnets. More names were called and after, Beca walked in a haste to find her daughter when she saw Tom and Alice holding hands near the exit door. She smiled sadly, she had spent so much time angry with the both of them, but when the time came to forgive him she was able to because even though their marriage was destroyed he was able to find love that was worth everything. He’d found what he’d been missing and she had too. She kept walking through she saw Aubrey taking a picture of Stacie, the two had hit it off when Aubrey picked up Ella from school, Ella, and her class. She looked for Chloe but she couldn’t see her anywhere. She walked up to the crowd of children and hugged Stacie.

“Hey, have you seen Ms. Beale anywhere?” she hugged all the kids screaming for ‘Ms. Beca’ and turned her attention back to her friend.

“She said she was getting something from her room.”

“I could watch Ella, go.” Aubrey offered. She smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving.

“I am so proud of you, angel face.” she started walking down the empty hallways, staring warily at the library door knowing that Ms. Lilly was somewhere in there doing god knows what. She got to the music room, she looked at the door for a moment and reminisced all the moments she’s had in there. All the songs and lessons taught when she’d visit, lunch breaks, and jam sessions with her friends. It was good, it was a great school year, and she wouldn’t change anything one bit. She pushed open the door and when she walked in she saw Chloe sitting at the piano bench, there were dozens of picture frames everywhere, and all of them were of her, Ella, and Chloe, some with Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily, set up on the piano. “What’s this?” she asked the music teacher in awe.

“Come sit.” she walked around slowly, taking in all the pictures and looking at the smiles. The pictures Chloe’s in seem to be the brighter smile. She sat down on the bench next to her, their knees brushed and Chloe took a deep breath. “Okay, so I know that I’m not, like, an expert songwriter or whatever and I’m not as creative as-”

“Chlo,” Beca stopped her incessant rambling and the down playing of her talents. “Relax, it’s just me.” she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Okay.” she started playing the opening notes with her eyes closed as Beca watched.

 

_I found a love for me_

 

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Beca watched the softness of her features, and listened to the melody of the song. It was beautiful.

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 

_Not knowing what it was_

 

_I will not give you up this time_

 

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

 

_Your heart is all I own_

 

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

She opened her eyes, Beca could see that her pupils were blown wide and her smile was soft and tender.

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 

_With you between my arms_

 

_Barefoot on the grass_

 

_Listening to our favourite song_

 

_When you said you looked a mess_

 

_I whispered underneath my breath_

 

_But you heard it,_

 

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

She played out the rest of the notes and the song came to an end. “I-I’m not finished with it, I still need the second half, but uh-that song you sang when we met, you called it Perfect because you thought you weren’t, and I watched you all school year, you and Ella,” the tears started falling from her eyes, Chloe’s words halted for a second but she pressed on. “I watched you heal, and to me the two of you are perfect and…” she let out her own shaky breath and blinked back the tears, dismissing the lump in her throat. “I love you, Beca Mitchell. I love you when you show up grumpy and in your pajamas, and when you go to interviews and act like a total dork. I love your daughter, and how much she’s like you and takes after you, and I love that you let me into your little family.” Beca smiled wide and wiped the tears away from her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” she laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. It was a searing and passionate kiss, neither of them wanted to let go, they didn’t need oxygen, they only needed this. Because this was perfect.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect: by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Was it what you expected? If you guys have any other prompt suggestions let me have them!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	16. Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post PP3
> 
> Married/Mom!Beca

* * *

 

Beca listened to the chains of the swings squeak and the children laughing. The park was always her favorite place to be, she hadn't been to one in so long, the smell of the wood chips gave her a sense of nostalgia. She remembered before the divorce, she and her parents would be at the park down the street every weekend and they'd always get Bomb Pops from the ice cream man who always showed up exactly at three, no earlier, no later.

Most of her fondest memories all took place at a park, rooting and deepening her connection with them. She flew her first kite at the park when she was five, and when she turned eight they had a huge party, her dad even hired a magician, which was probably why she loved Benji's company when she was feeling down. The park also held a very large significance during her time at Barden. She was usually walking around it when it wasn't quite the time to go to the station. She had intro to philosophy with Benji and she studied with him there or he'd show her card tricks and do samples for mashups she was working on.

Jessica and Ashley taught her how to ride a bike her sophomore year after figuring out that she didn't know how. She smoked a few times with the High Notes when she was on her way to the Bella house. She'd do her demos and work there when she was still hiding her internship, and often times visited at night when she couldn't sleep, so yes, the park has always been a happy place for her.

“Beca?” Except for now. Her stomach knotted itself and became heavy, that sickeningly sweet voice was like a bucket of ice cold water.

“Hey, Chloe.” She said just as enthusiastically, she turned around to see the redhead in workout clothes. And by 'clothes’ she means a sport bra and tight, curve hugging yoga pants. _One, breathe it's okay, two, damn it's like she hasn't changed at all, three, it's all behind us now._

“It's been a while, hasn't it?” She hung her ear buds around her neck and Beca smiled and shifted uneasily.

“Yeah, five years.” She chuckled awkwardly. Five years. After the USO Tour, Beca got signed by Khaled, and moved out to LA with her shattered heart. Chloe had kissed Chicago, not her, Chloe chose Chicago knowing that Beca loved her because she loved Beca too. Chloe chose him and there was nothing Beca could do about except 'sack up’ because regardless of anything else, they were still friends. For a little while after anyway, schedules were busy, and things were awkward, who could blame them.

“Yeah, sorry about that… it's just been really-”

“Busy,” Beca supplied, knowing all _too_ well about being busy. “Don't worry, I get it, me too.” Chloe smiled at her, she nonchalantly ran her eyes over Beca, assessing her appearance. It didn't go unnoticed. “How's Chicago?” She asked passively, even though it still irked her that real life had failed her and it had been a 'guy gets the girl’ ending. She heard Chloe's breath stutter and her smile faltered for a second.

“We broke up.” She said simply, not showing any great grief over the subject.

“I'm sorry, dude.” She almost wasn't, not really any way.

“It's okay, it was three years ago anyway.” Chloe waved it off, acting as if it were nothing, but Beca knew for a fact that there was confliction deep down about her decision all those years ago. A silence settled between them, but Beca's mind was elsewhere when she heard a familiar cry. “What have you been up to?” Her head turned sharply toward the playground. “Beca?”

“Mama!” She dropped to her knees immediately and caught him in a hug. She pressed his head into her chest, feeling the tears seep into the fibers of her shirt. She pulled him away to see sad and distressed navy eyes. “I-I-I h-hurted my funny bone!” He cried, lifting up his wound. It was just a scrape, it bled a little, there was some dirt on it, but that didn't mean Beca didn't want to take the pain for him.

“Awe, let me see.” She picked it up and grabbed her bag off the bench. She never thought she'd be that mom that had a mini first aid kit. “This is gonna hurt for just a second, but we're tough aren't we?” He nodded, his pout remaining on his face. She went over it with a small antiseptic wipe, he hissed at the sting, but quickly got over it after she applied to Neosporin. She put a band-aid over it and kissed it. “There, all better?” She asked with a small smile playing on her lips. He nodded happily and she kissed his forehead, ignoring the feeling of blue eyes on her. “Go play.” she stood up and watched him run up the ladder and wave at her from the plastic space ship on the side of the playground. Chloe cleared her throat, making her presence known again. She looked back at her, her face was riddled with confusion.

“Who-”

“Nicky,” Beca interrupted. “That's my son.” She gave it a minute to settle in, Chloe was obviously stunned by it all. The lack of knowledge over important life events really goes to show how out of touch they'd been.

“Oh, wh-when-how old?” She managed to strangle out in a high pitched voice.

“Four, about to be five.” She put the first aid kit back in her purse and turned her body to face Chloe. Her mouth dropped into an 'o’ shape, she looked like she just witnessed a horse talk.

“Wow.” She said breathlessly. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, Beca was sure she was going to faint. She looked at her and then back at her son.

“He's Jesse's.” she didn't need to look at her face to know that it was a combination of hurt and utter shock. She'd found him sometime after leaving New York, he worked at the same studio she did. After _'catching up’,_ which involved more touching than talking, it turned into this ‘friends with benefits’ thing to 'I’m pregnant with your kid’ thing. Beca felt awful, though she wouldn't voice her emotions, but Jesse being Jesse saw it as the acapella boy and acapella girl having the inevitable aca-children they'd once talked about. A sign that they really _were_ written in the stars.

“He's a Swanson?” Chloe yelled, attracting the attention of other parents. She looked back at her and sure enough, she looked both perturbed and surprised.

“Yeah,” Beca rolled her lips and glanced down at her hand. “We got married after he was born.” she held up her hand to expose the simple princess cut diamond. She watched Chloe's eyes brim with tears.

“Oh… it makes sense, you guys were always a good couple…” one of them managed to escape, like a natural instinct Beca put her hand on her upper arm. She thought she could chase her with the cold evening, that maybe a couple of years apart might water down the way she used to feel about her.

“Hey, what's up? Why are you crying?” The tears began to fall freely, she glanced at Nicky for just a second and turned back to the sobbing redhead. “What’s the matter, you don't like my kid or what?” She joked half-heartedly to bring back a smile. Chloe laughed a watery laugh and wiped away her tears with a sad smile.

“No, no, he's beautiful, I just…” she chewed her lip and mulled over what she was about to say. Every single word had been building up to this moment, and Beca had to struggle to convince herself she didn't want it even though she did. “I… I always thought it would be us, you know?” She whispered to keep her voice from trembling. Beca felt her eyes fill. She could break her heart in two and even when it healed it would still beat for Chloe. Even though her son was everything and she had a husband who loved her, she couldn't deny that she imagined it being them either.

“Yeah, I know.” She whispered back with the same melancholy expression. She smiled just a little bit as she remembered the stolen kisses and random touches, but they weren't kids anymore. She remembered the hurt and the love, but it was like a tidal wave of the past and the problem was she promised herself she'd never go back because she didn't live there anymore. She cleared her throat and broke eye contact when she got a text message.

 

_My Weirdo*heart emoji* (to Beca) 3:03 PM: hey Becaw I'm home where are you guys???_

 

She breathed steadily and typed back a response.

 

_Beca (to My Weirdo) 3:03 PM: we're at the park we'll be home in ten_

 

She looked back up at Chloe, her eyes bored into hers for a moment. “I have to go.”

“Y-yeah, o-okay.” She said back, not really sure about what happened next.

“Nicky!” Beca called her son, but he was too busy in the sandbox to hear her. She didn't want to look at her just yet, her life is stable but this run in was tipping the scale. “Nicky!” She waited again, but he still didn't hear her. “Nicholas Swanson!” The last name made her tongue feel thick in Chloe's presence. He finally ran over and she ruffled his brown curls. “Come on, your dad is waiting for us.” She pushed him forward a little and she turned around to see Chloe's broken face. She tried to ignore the way she's wanted to hold her, even when she wasn't supposed to, even now that she's lying next to someone else at night.

“Hey… don't be a stranger.” she nodded and she let go of Nicky's hand to hug her. The words sat on her tongue, but she wouldn't say them. There were too many people involved that could get hurt, _Nicky_ could get hurt. She didn't say them. 

“Okay.” She pulled away and stared hard into Chloe's cerulean eyes. “I'll… I'll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said softly watching her walk away. “I'll see you…” Beca waved one more time and she grabbed Nicky's hand. She made sure he was buckled up before she got in the front seat. She started her Subaru and listened to the low hum of the radio, leaning her head against the wheel. She's been stuck in her head and she couldn't get her out of it, but she knew if she could do it all again she'd go back to her. 

“Mama, who was that lady?” He asked. She let a few tears fall onto her lap and then she looked up to wipe them away. She started to back up, looking into the mirror and at her son's face.

“Mama used to go to school with her.”

“Was she your best friend?” She swallowed thickly and pulled away from the curb.

“Yeah, she was my bestest friend.”

“I thought Aunty Amy was?” He asked confusedly. She laughed and watched the redhead disappear in her rear view mirrors.

“Don't tell her I said that.” He played with his dinosaurs and Beca thought of what could've been.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Back To You by Selena Gomez and I thought of this sorry.
> 
> P.S. if you pay attention you'll find bits of the lyrics just reworded.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	17. Oceans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning: intrauterine death (or miscarriage) prompt. 
> 
> Here it is, Anonymous.
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr now, same username but all lowercase letters!

* * *

 

Beca shoveled another fork full of pancakes into her mouth while rolling her eyes at the way Chloe came around to move her elbows off the table. “Are you gonna be okay today? With Bree? You don't want me to just cut class?”

“No,” Aubrey walked through the kitchen, answering for Beca. “I'm already here, you have an exam that you really can't miss, _future_ Dr. Beale.” she said in her old Bella captain voice.

 _"Mitchell."_ Chloe corrected.

“How did you get in here?” Beca asked with a mouth full of food.

“I made a copy of the key, you're due soon so I thought I should be around to help since Chloe's still in school.” Both of them found it pretty odd that their best friend had a copy of the house key, but it's better that it was Aubrey and not someone like Amy.

“Nevermind that, don't you have doula training?” Chloe started grabbing all her notebooks and putting them into her backpack.

“I took a personal day.” Beca gasped at the words and Chloe was in awe of the blonde.

“Aubrey Posen took a personal day?” She laughed and smirked at them.

“You guys act like I'm still a Nazi Barbie.” Beca froze mid-chew and guiltily looked up at her. “Yeah, that's right, I know what you used to call me.” Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her and then turned back to Chloe. “If you don't want to see her return I suggest you get to class before you're late.” Chloe groaned and slipped on the straps of her bag.

“Fine, call me if you need me?” They nodded and she walked around to give her wife a kiss. “Send me pictures, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Beca mumbled back. When she left Beca walked over to the sink and put her plate in, she started to fill it so she could wash the dishes but then Aubrey came to shoo her away.

“You stay off your feet, anything you need I'll take care of.” She said with a stern but soft voice.

“Thanks, Aubs.” she sat in a chair at the breakfast bar across from her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked over the counter.

“Good, I’m feeling good, just tired and sore.” she trailed off not wanting to concern the blonde before the appointment that afternoon.

“How’s work? Not too stressful, I hope?” She dried her hands and walked around the counter to help Beca off the stool and guide her to the couch.

“A little, but Theo usually knows what projects are too much for me right now.” Aubrey hummed and Beca breathed out slowly when she sank into the couch, her lower half hurt so badly, she was sore and achy. “I get five months maternity leave, and only six hour days instead of eight when I go back.”

“That’s great news, you won’t be shoved into cold water after being in a baby bubble for so long.” they laughed and Aubrey ran her hands over Beca’s stomach as she dozed off. “Have you thought of names yet?” Beca yawned loud, slightly wincing at the sharp pain in stomach.

“Amara.” she said simply, remembering the night she’d found it. She couldn’t sleep, her little girl was kicking and flipping relentlessly inside her stomach, and she returned her thoughts to earlier in the day when she had been speaking to Flo, she said into her stomach:

 

**“Te quiero mucho, pequeña niña, eres muy amada, te queremos mucho.”**

 

She had asked her what ‘amada’ meant, and Flo told her that it meant ‘loved’. Beca thought longer and she looked up the word, seeming quite drawn to the definition, and then she came across the latin name, learning the meaning of it and absolutely fell in love with it, she remembers letting the tears roll down her face, and telling her daughter that she is love.

“That’s beautiful, Beca.” she hummed and began to doze off, the pain was still a low murmur in her body. She would deal with it later.

 

****

 

Her phone buzzed once in her backpack. She would get it later. She finished writing out the written response section of her test and moved on to the last ten true or false questions, and she could hear the incessant buzzing again. She hurried through the last page, feeling the hairs stick up on the back of her neck. She walked up to her professor's desk to hand in her exam, and she waited anxiously while he skimmed over each page, he hummed at the end of it, he looked up at Chloe telling her without words 'that’s all.’. She nodded and walked back up the aisle to her seat, she grabbed her bag, and nearly ran out of the room. Her phone buzzed again, she fumbled with it for a second before flipping it over and answering. “Hello?”

“Chloe, you need to get to the hospital.” There was something in Aubrey's tone that she didn't like.

“W-why what's happening? What happened?” all the alarms were going off in her head because Beca had an appointment today, it wasn’t time yet.

“I don't know,” she replied, Chloe was struggling to hold back her emotions. Something must've happened, something _terrible_ must've happened. “Just get over here as fast as you can, okay.” She hung up without so much as saying bye, but that didn't stop Chloe from sprinting to her car.

 

* * *

 

She didn't even remember the drive there, she just knows she had to get to Beca. She approached the automatic sliding doors of the hospital and took the elevator up to the women specialists. When she got there, she flew to the receptionist desk. “Rebeca Mitchell? She's my wife, she had an appointment today.” the blonde woman hummed as she typed in the information into the system. When it seemed like she found something, she looked up at Chloe with an uneasy expression.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, your wife is in the waiting room in the E.R..”  she felt like she was falling in slow motion or if she was stuck under water.

“Oh… okay, thank you…” she started walking to the exit, and as soon as she was outside she started sprinting toward the other side of the hospital where Beca was. She got there she couldn't see her in the any of the chairs, she'd probably already been taken back so she ran to the desk.

“Mitchell, Rebeca Mitchell.” She said in between pants. The woman didn't acknowledge her, she kept her eyes on the screen, Chloe's incessant finger tapping increased, she felt bad because she hated finger-tappers at work, they always came off as rude, but now it seemed like it was an anxiety thing so she said a few silent apologies to all the people she's been annoyed at for finger tapping.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” The receptionist's tone was offly calm for working in the E.R..

“I'm looking for my wife, Rebeca Mitchell?” It sounded like a question, she didn't want to believe her forever was waiting behind the door. She didn’t want to see her there, she wanted to see her on the other wing on the other side of the hospital getting their beautiful daughter looked at one more time before she’s due in a month.

“She just checked in, Dave!” She called behind her, not turning away from her screen.

“Yeah?”

“Take this woman to curtain five.” he walked around to the door, letting her in. She’s always hated the smell of hospitals, being in them, just every detail surrounding the word ‘hospital’ made her inwardly cringe. She saw Beca’s sad eyes snap up to hers and wasted no time running the rest of the way.

“Beca, what happened? What’s happening? I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, I-” she stopped and looked at her wife’s emotionless face as she rubbed her stomach. She wasn’t even sure she heard what she had said, she looked so lost and absent in their current environment. She looked at Aubrey with nervous eyes and she cleared her throat.

“I’ll give you two some space.” she was about to walk away from them, but she stopped after the first few steps past Chloe. She squeezed her hand and smiled sympathetically. Chloe took the chair beside her, she watched helplessly as silent tears rolled down her face. Fifteen minutes passed and a doctor and nurse stood at the foot of the bed.

“Rebeca Mitchell?”

“Yes, that’s me.” it was the first time she’d heard her speak since she’d arrived.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Mallard,” he shook their hands and looked over a clipboard. “Rebeca, you said you were experiencing some cramping, on a scale of one to ten how would you rate it?”

“Nine.” Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it to reassure herself.

“And were they like contractions and stopping every few minutes, or continuous?”

“Continuous.” He scribbled something on the paper and set them down in his lap and moved toward the equipment.

“And you said you were spotting?” She nodded and rolled her lips.

“Yes, but I have a condition, placenta…” she screwed her eyes shut as she tried to remember the name.

“Placenta previa?”

“Yes.” He absently hummed and looked back at her.

“Okay, we're just going to have a look to make sure everything is okay.” he smiled and Beca just breathed out slowly. Chloe brought her knuckles to her lips and kissed them. She got no reaction. “Can you just lean back, and we'll cover you from the waist down.” She did as she was told and the nurse came to adjust the bedding to make it a little more accommodating.

“Okay…” the doctor muttered to himself. When he seemed to be finished typing things into the computer. He grabbed the wand while the nurse stood beside him waiting for more orders. “Here we go.” He said as he pressed it to her stomach. He let it linger there for a while. _One, two, three, four, five._ Chloe counted until he moved the wand to another spot on her stomach to try and ellicit a heartbeat. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven._ “Hmm…”

“What?” He moved it to another side, she could see Beca beginning to tense up. _One, two, three._ He pulled it away completely and took off his glasses, she heard him inhale deeply and she braced herself.

“There’s no heartbeat.” He solemnly looked down at his shoes and back up to Chloe and Beca. “There's no easy way to say this, but the things you've been experiencing are the symptoms of a intrauterine death.”

“What does that mean?” Beca asked with her eyes closed. Her knuckles were white with her grip on the sheets, like she knew and she just needed the doctor to say it.

“A stillbirth.” It was like pulling the clip off a grenade, it didn't take long for Beca to break down in such a way that Chloe didn't know what to do with herself except join her sobs. She listened to her wail and cry, she held her stomach in her hands like if she were waiting for their daughter to move, like she was waiting for the doctor to be wrong.

She began to hyperventilate, she grasped for the hem of Chloe's shirt to keep her afloat under the new onslaught of tears while Chloe faught off her own. It felt like her ribs collapsed on themselves, like the heaviness on her shoulders finally managed to strangle the little bit of breath she had. She looked at the doctor, who looked like he was on the verge of tears as well.

“Mrs. Mitchell, if you could come with me.” He cleared his throat nervously and opened the curtain for them. She'd forgotten they weren't the only ones there, that there was only a paper thin barrier between them and all the other patients.

As if being recognized on the street wasn't overwhelming enough, what would happen if one of the patients recognized her and heard about this? She'd be plastered all over every source of social media. “We need to discuss a plan for your wife,” he said quietly as she clenched her eyes shut to expel any excess tears. “I understand that this is a fragile time, but decisions need to be made now. We can set up an appointment tomorrow or we can do it tonight-”

“Tonight,” Chloe replied with a crack in her voice. “It has to be tonight.” he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before going back into the stall. She stood outside and sobbed, she covered her mouth to muffled the sound. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her tears away before opening the curtain. She sat at Beca's side again, she listened to the sniffles and labored breathing as the doctor explained the procedure to her. It was like they sat on two different seashores, miles and miles between them.

 

* * *

 

They administered the Pitocin to induce labor, neither of them said anything, there were no words to fill the new void created in their relationship. She was lying on the bed with her legs propped up by her calves and Chloe by her side, holding her hand to keep her tethered to the earth. She screamed out in pain, the tears never stopped coming out of her eyes, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, keeping them that way as the screaming finally stopped.

A heavy and numbing silence filled the air, a few gasps were heard, and Beca whimpered at the immense loss inside of her. “It’s a girl.” she kept her eyes closed. She couldn’t look at her, not yet. They listened to the absent sounds of the room and wished for an unknown miracle. Beca sobbed quietly, her hand left Chloe's to cover her face. Chloe stood up straight and turned around to face the wall, she stared hard at the dull paint, her vision blurred, she closed her eyes again, and her head hung low in sadness.

She pinched the bridge of her nose at the sound of the nurses and doctors clearing out. “Do you want to hold her?” There was a particularly loud sniffle after the question, she heard Beca clear her throat behind her.

“Yes.” her voice was thick and small, she didn't want to look but her eyes had other plans. She turned around and saw Beca cradling her daughter in her arm, the tears silently rolled down her face. The forefinger on her free hand was lightly stroking her cheek, and then down to her lips. “Hi, precious girl.” Her voice was mangled and broken.

Chloe began to cry harder at the sound of her voice talking to their child. Their dead child. “Hi, Amara, Amara sounds perfect doesn't it?” she cooed. Chloe walked closer to look over her shoulder, she saw her little head covered with chocolate brown hair like Beca's, she was so small and little in Beca's arms, she lightly touched her forehead, afraid to hurt her little frail body. “Mama's little girl.” She whispered.

“I love you more than the whole world. You're so beautiful,” she started to choke on her sobs toward the end, while Chloe's hand just smoothed over the top of her head. “You're so loved, baby girl.” she dropped another kiss onto her little fist and pressed her forehead against hers as she wept.  

She held her out gently, and Chloe knew she wanted her to take her. She swallowed thickly and took her from Beca. She took a minute to look at the swaddled infant, and she couldn't help but to rock her back and forth as if she was putting her to sleep. She didn't speak to her because she knew she would break down completely, so instead she gently set her down in the bassinet and kissed her little nose. She whispered:

“Goodnight, my love. Mommy loves you.”

 

_One week later…_

* * *

 

They haven't spoken to each other. Not really, anyway, nothing beyond simple things like 'Hey.’ or in Beca's case, 'I’m not hungry.’. She hadn't even touched her phone since they'd gotten home from the hospital. It's been sitting in the bowl where they put the car keys. It rings at least five times each day, but it seemed like Beca showed no effort to answer any of the calls. “Bec, dinner!” she called from the bottom of the stairs.

She didn't sound like she was coming soon, Chloe was about to go up when her phone started ringing again. Work was calling again. She watched Beca trudge down the stairs, her hair was tousled and the dark circles under her eyes were more evident than they'd been before the procedure. They sat at the table, across from each other instead of Beca sitting at the head of the table next to her. Beca picked her glass up to her lips and drank most of her water in one go. She got up to get more, she left Chloe at the table by herself again.

When she finished, she found Beca leaning against the counter staring at the ultrasound copy on the fridge door. She'd forgotten to take it down, and now she was reaping the consequences. She crossed over the kitchen and put her plate in the sink. “Work called again.”

“They’ll leave a message.” she said absently as she shuffled out of the kitchen. Her wife was totally and completely absent from their life. She could get close to her, but it felt like she couldn’t quite reach her.

 

_Three weeks later…_

* * *

 

“I'm gonna head to class, Aubrey is gonna be by soon.” Chloe informed Beca as she hoisted the straps of her backpack up her shoulders. Beca replied with a non-committal groan from her side of the bed. She'd taken a leave of absence from work, Theo was more than understanding and accommodating to the situation.

She was put under a media blackout, any articles by any source will lose press privileges. She went full hermit, and while Chloe was supposed to be in class she had let her professor know that she needed to do work from home due to family matters so she didn't just leave her wife behind in their shared tragedy. She had been there too, it was hurting her too, she was just better at hiding it.

 

****

 

Beca had never felt pain as bad as this. She hated herself, her body, and if there was a God how could he be so cruel?  She was feeling everything, but the main thing was anguish. She had her love, her flesh and blood, her happiness just taken away, it was the impact of her back to the cold floor after getting the rug ripped out from under her.

The only thing worse than feeling the shattered-ness of what could’ve been is the _nothingness_ inside. She was referred to a psychiatrist who specialized in women who have experienced intrauterine death, fetal demise, and stillbirths a few days after she’d given birth. She wasn’t the least bit surprised when she was prescribed antidepressants and barbiturates, she was taking them like candy, left and right, she was hollow.

She rolled onto her back, she kept to her side of the bed, she couldn’t bear to look at Chloe anymore. Everytime she looked into her sky blue orbs she was reminded of the one thing she wanted but couldn’t give her. She couldn’t look at the sadness and disappointment in her eyes, not without the hole in her chest cracking wider and smoldering under her skin. She couldn’t take it, she couldn’t handle the intensity of the situation, she wanted to run, she wanted to give up.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, and sat on the closed toilet with a notepad. She started writing, fighting her way through the tears, and the hurt, she couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t walk around their house knowing that it could’ve been a home. She finished writing what she needed to say, so she walked back into the bedroom and laid the note on Chloe’s pillowcase. She poured half of the pills from the orange bottle on the counter and swallowed them bit by bit with the water from the sink.

When she finished, she trudged back to the bed, and laid down under the covers again. When she closed her eyes, she saw her little girl, her little Amara swaddled up and completely still. She opened her eyes to wipe the tears away, and let them roll down her cheek, she grabbed her little beanie from the bedside table, and held it tight to her nose as she sobbed. Eventually her eyelids felt heavy, her breathing started to even out from the hysterical hyperventilating, and she closed her eyes, and accepted the darkness.

 

****

 

Chloe sat in her car, staring at nothing at all, feeling nothing at all. She couldn’t cry, she _wouldn’t_ cry, she had to keep her composure before she got out. The radio didn’t play, but she imagined if it did a sad song would flow from the speakers and push her off the edge. She gripped the wheel tightly, she leaned forward, and rested her forehead on the leather, and breathed out slowly.

The world stopped for a moment, it went on without her, and she could hurt for a minute out of the day. Her phone began to ring from her bag on the passengers side, she reached over and blindly answered. “Hello?” she heard uncontrollable sobbing from the other line and she sat up straight immediately. “Hello?” she pulled her phone away to see who was calling and it was Aubrey. “Aubrey, what’s wrong?” Aubrey rarely cried, it wasn’t a normal thing for her to shed a few tears, but she was sobbing and hyperventilating into the phone. “Aubrey, what happened?”

“Beca.” Chloe’s blood ran cold and she totally stiffened, the tears rushed to her eyes before even hearing what happened.

“Bree, what happened to Beca?” she waited and listened to Aubrey breathe in and out slowly.

“Beca tried to kill herself.”

 

* * *

 

“Bree!” she ran through the waiting room and let her body collide with Aubrey’s. She started to sob into the crook of her neck as Chloe held her, when she pulled away she saw the distressed look on her face, she looked impossibly paler than usual, and her eyes were small and red. She led them both to a couple of chair at the far end of the room.  “What happened?” she watched her friend take a deep breath and shift uncomfortably in her chair.

“I went over and I rang, you know, just in case because I know she’s weird about that stuff,” she started to cry again and she looked down with her eyes closed before continuing. “She didn’t answer, and I thought maybe she’d probably heard me, so I went in, and I sat downstairs for like fifteen minutes before going to look for her, and-” she fell into Chloe’s arms and wailed, Chloe let out a silent sigh through her nose, she couldn’t hear anymore of the story.

“Mrs. Mitchell?” she stood up quickly and practically ran across to him.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“We had to pump her stomach, we lost her twice, but we managed to get her stabilized, she's out of the woods now, if she hadn’t found her there wouldn’t have been time to save her.” she felt the need to cry again, but she inhaled slowly and exhaled before straightening out her back.

“Can I see her?” she asked him with a thick voice.

“She’s getting an evaluation now, but we will let you know when we move her to the psychiatric ward.” she shivered after he said ‘psychiatric ward’.  Her wife shouldn't be there all alone, she shouldn't be in the hospital to begin with, she should be at home in Chloe's arms because she never should've left the house.

 

* * *

 

“She's ready for you now, Mrs. Mitchell.” Chloe got up and followed the nurse to a plain hallway, to a door with a small window and a key card slot. When she walked in, Beca was lying there, she looked so small on the big bed. The ceilings were high up in case of another attempt, and the windows were slim and only four inches away from the ceiling, letting in a natural light.

“Thank you.” she said passively to the nurse as she left. She shyly walked up to the side of Beca's bed and sat in the chair beside it. She reached out to take her hand, but a subtle uneasy feeling made her draw it back. She sat there and watched her wife sleep, she always thought she was so beautiful when she slept, her eyes never ran out of things to notice, but it was different now. The bags under her eyes could be clearly seen, she was a ghost-like shade of white, and the dark circles were more noticeable now in this lighting than in the dark of their bedroom. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly through her nose.

“It's my fault.” Her head snapped up after hearing Beca mumble something. She looked at her, she watched her slowly open her eyes. “It's my fault.” She stared off somewhere at the tray next to the bed.

“What's your fault?” Chloe whispered, not wanting to hear what she was thinking because whatever she was thinking got her here and therefore it was not a good thing.

“That our little girl died.” she let the tears roll out of her sleepy eyes. Chloe was shocked by her willingness to talk about their daughter, but she knew she only opened up because of the sedatives they gave her. “I should've known something was wrong, it’s all on me.” Her whisper was small and quiet, but it spoke volumes to Chloe because while she thought she was just mourning their child she felt at fault for the entire situation.

“It's not your fault.” Chloe whispered back, she grabbed her hand, and when she did she didn't feel the cool silver of her wedding ring she looked at her with confusion.

“And it’s okay if you don't love me anymore.” She nodded toward the bag on the table across the room that held her ring. She was telling Chloe to leave if she wanted to. To leave because she didn't love her anymore.

“Bec-” she looked back over and she was asleep again.

 

* * *

 

She walked back out to the waiting room and she immediately recognized Beca’s mother. She ran up to her, she wasted no time seeking comfort in her arms. “Chloe, baby, hi. How are you?”

“Hi, Leah, I'm... okay.” that was a lie.

“How is she?” _She’s fine, she just tried to end her life and also our marriage because she thinks that I don’t love her anymore._

“As well as expected, she’s asleep now.” she breathed and smiled sadly at the woman.

“Do you mind if I…?” she jutted her thumb out in the direction of her room. She nodded twice, she just needed to find a quiet place to be.

“Of course, go ahead.” she started to walk toward the elevators when Leah grabbed her hand.

“It’s gonna be okay.” she swiped her thumb over her knuckles before letting go.

She felt her heart getting slowly ripped out of her body, she knows that this is just something that they’re going through, she knows that Beca wasn’t thinking straight, but it didn’t protect her from the sting of Beca’s words. She was willingly giving up on their love. The love that they’ve built over the course of seven years. She wouldn’t let her give up, she didn’t her freshman year, or her senior year, and definitely not this last year since the USO Tour. It wasn’t in her nature.

She walked herself back up to the waiting room with two cups of coffee to find Leah pacing nervously. Her eyes met hers, she felt something off in the atmosphere, so she approached the woman cautiously.

“Everything okay?” she handed her one of the cups and she waited for a response.

“Beca asked me if she could come stay with me…” Chloe didn’t understand why she was so nervous about that. “I said yes.”

“Oh,” she said lightly. “That’s totally fine, I’ll go pack up our stuff and-”

“Chloe,” then she realized. “She wants to go… alone.” the guilt was evident in her eyes, and Chloe felt completely detached from the situation.

“Oh… okay.” she absentmindedly said as she sank into a chair. She needed time. Beca needed time.

 

_Four days later…_

* * *

 

Chloe stayed with Aubrey instead of going home. She didn't cry, and she barely talked, but Aubrey knew. Today was the first day she'd gone home since Beca flew back to Seattle with her mom. She could imagine her now, buried under her thick plaid comforter they'd slept under when they'd visited to tell Leah they were engaged. She probably slept all day, but she maybe even felt better there, but Chloe knew that that wasn't true.

When she finally got inside of their home, she glanced around, everything was clean, and she automatically knew that Aubrey had been there once or twice to pick up whatever mess was left, which probably wasn't even much, Chloe wouldn't have even noticed if the grout on the tile didn't look new and the smudges on microwave weren’t gone.

She also saw the new picture that adorned their refrigerator, it was of all of the Bellas after Beca's first performance as a solo artist, it was the night Beca had finally proposed after two years together. It was held up by a sexy Statue of Liberty magnet that they'd bought after moving to Brooklyn, and it was placed right next to their daughter's _technically_ first picture. She smiled, but it didn't really reach her eyes.

As she walked up the stairs, she'd made sure to look at each picture of them taken together over the years, she saw how happy they were. They wouldn't be that happy again because that was a different time when different things made them that happy, and the standard had changed, but she did know that it was possible. It just needed to happen naturally.

When she entered the bedroom, she noticed that the bed sheets were stripped off the bed and sat neatly folded on the chair in the corner. There was a sheet of notebook paper on the bed side table, she could already make out Beca's beautiful penmanship, but she swallowed hard after the realization hit her. She crossed that room and picked it up, it felt heavier than anticipated, but she decided to blame it on the nerves.

 

_Chloe, my love,_

 

_You are so beautiful, and you are so good to me. Words cannot explain how amazing you are, you're my favorite song, you look and taste like music feels, and I can't get over the way you look at me. You make me feel beautiful like no one else ever has._

_I want you to know that I didn't, and don't ever, mean to hurt you. I know that you hate to see me hurt, and I couldn't find a way to stop. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the one thing you wanted. I should have known when I wasn't being kept up at night, and I should've known that the cramps were not just cramps, I don't understand how I could've been so blind to the red flags._

_I don't want to forget her kicks at four in the morning, or the bizarre cravings I'd get in the middle of meals, but I can already feel the memories fading._

_The only memory I can feel is the one from the delivery room._

_I still can't comprehend how someone could remember the absence of sound, but when I feel the pain in my womb when I'm alone I can perfectly hear the silence that had taken place instead of the cries of our child. It haunts me, and I know that it haunts you too. I can't bear to look at you most days because I can see the disappointment and sadness written all over your face, but other days it's because I'm ashamed of myself for being so oblivious._

_I remember how much you loved my body, you made me love it too, but now I don't recognize it. I don't love my body like you taught me to anymore, and I can't find it in me to heal without feeling like I'm forgetting her._

_It's okay if you don't love my body anymore like you once did._

_It's okay if you don't love me anymore too._

_I don't love me anymore, and I understand if you don't love me anymore either. It's okay. Find something new to love, and know that I love you and Amara with everything I am, was, and would've been._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Beca_

 

For the first time in weeks since Amara was born, Chloe fell to her knees in the middle of their bedroom, and cried as loud as she could, sharply inhaling, and hyperventilating as the hot tears rushed down her face. She could feel the hole in her chest opening up, all over to the rug, she felt like she was suffocating under every word Beca had written.

 

****

 

It'd been four weeks since she'd left the hospital, Seattle was cold and dull, just like it had been in highschool. Her room was the same, she could tell her mother still dusted her desk and shelves even though she knew she wouldn't be back for so long. Her comforter didn't smell old and musty, it smelled like the lavender laundry detergent, and it felt familiar.

As she sat up on her bed, she eyed her surroundings one more time. Though everything was the same, she was missing something. She looked at her bedside table to get her water when she saw her phone light up, and the lock screen picture of Chloe kissing her cheek. Fat Amy took that one before her solo performance while they were backstage.

Her wife was what was missing. How could she have been so stupid? To try and leave the woman who would never leave her? She was there through it all, even when they weren't together she was there to hear about a fight with Jesse or to confide in her when Tom or Aubrey were being jerks, she's her best friend. She threw the blanket off of herself and stared at her dark purple walls. “Sissy?”

“Come in.” Her sister, Stephanie, walked into her room, ruffling her identical brown locks.

“Hey.” She said softly, planting herself in the place in front of the door, waiting for Beca to do something. She sat on her bed and scooted over enough for her sister to sit.

“Hey, kid.” she sighed heavily, the cold went away as her sister cuddled in next to her. She was born when Beca was ten, four years before the divorce. She and Beca stayed with their mother while their father went off to have a new life with someone else. It was all forgiven now, but it was Stephanie's turn to be angry about it. It was all behind them, at least behind Beca, but Stephanie was finally old enough to understand that her dad chose a different life instead of the one he started.

“How are you feeling?” She whispered into her neck. Beca softly ran her fingers up and down her shoulder.

“Do you remember when Gran died?” she nodded and Beca closed her eyes. “It feels like that, but worse.” Stephanie cuddled in closer and Beca let some tears fall from the corners of her eyes and she held her sister tighter. She almost left her too. When her sister sat up, she grabbed the guitar from the corner and looked at her with soft eyes that matched Beca's.

“Play me something?” her eyes were soft and hopeful. She gave her a small smile and took the guitar from her.

“Sure.” She started to strum the opening chords to If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell downstairs sounded off in the house, waking Beca and Stephanie from their nap. She shifted to get up, but Stephanie squeezed her hand. “I'll get it.” she heard her jogging down the stairs and she closed her eyes again, thinking of how sweet this rotten teenager is being to her. When the door downstairs closed, she could hear Stephanie coming back up slower than before. “Sissy?”

“Yeah, Steph?” She opened her eyes to see her hiding half of herself behind the door.

“Chloe's here…” she opened the door all the way to reveal her wife standing beside her. Beca rolled off the bed and walked over to the door. Chloe's hair was a red, curly mess, and her eyes were untouched by any kinds of makeup, and they didn't sparkle as bright. She inwardly winced when realized she was the reason for that.

“Hi-” she pulled her into a tight hug, feeling tears drip onto her exposed neck, when she opened her eyes she watched Stephanie smile and walk away to give them privacy.

“Hi.” She said quietly as she pulled away from her. She's so beautiful.

“Hi.” She walked back over to her bed, when she saw that Chloe didn't follow she just patted the empty space to tell her it was okay. They sat on the bed in silence. She didn't know for how long, but she couldn't bring herself to say ‘I'm sorry.’ when no apology would ever fix what she did.

“How… are you feeling?” Chloe awkwardly asked. Beca thought of how many times her mom and Stephanie had asked her that, but she wasn't there to ask Chloe that.

“How are _you_ feeling?” Chloe sighed heavily and wiped away a few tears.

“I've been better.” The silence resumed. She brushed off nothing off of her pajama pants to give her something to do. “I passed my semester finals.” she looked at her and smiled.

“That's great,” she grabbed hand and squeezed it. “I'm proud of you.” Chloe hummed and smiled back at her. Their hands didn't stay together.

“Thank you.” before either of them could say anything, Leah was downstairs calling for Stephanie and Beca for dinner.

“Girls, I brought Chinese!” She looked guiltily at Chloe.

“We should get down there.”

 

_Four days later..._

* * *

 

She picked up her guitar and ran her fingers over the smooth wood to the carved B.M. on the bottom. She hadn't been able to listen to music since Amara because that's when it would hurt the most.

Beca sighed heavily as she put the capo on the fourth fret of the guitar and she positioned her fingers. “Bec?” she ceased her movements and looked at the door. Chloe never knocked. She stopped when she saw that Beca had her old equipment set up on the desk, meaning that she was working on a new demo. “Oh, sorry, I'll come back later.”

“It's okay, it's just something I…” she breathed out slowly, feeling the anxiety building up. “Something I wrote.”

“Oh…” she said lightly. She didn't miss they way she gnawed on her bottom lip, she knew she wanted to ask her. “Can… can I hear it?” and there it was. She nodded and Chloe sat on her bed across from where Beca sat on her rolling chair. She began to strum and she closed her eyes.

She saw flashes of memories dancing across the front of her mind. She could see their daughter's little face in their arms, and she remembers exactly how much space she took up in her arms, she could already feeling the tears streaming out of her eyes.

 

_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between me and you once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and tryin' to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

 

Then she opened her eyes, already knowing that Chloe was crying too. She sobbed silently across from her as Beca sang with a shaky voice. She couldn't believe she'd let it get this far. Instead of sharing her pain with the only other person who knows it as well, she ran like she always does, but not to another friend or into someone else's arms, she tried to kill herself. How could she be so selfish when they both lost the same thing?

 

_I want you_

_And I always will_

_I wish I was worth_

_But I know what you deserve_

_You know I'd rather drown_

_Than to go on without you_

_But you're pulling me down_

 

She couldn't continue the rest of the verse, she just sobbed and closed her eyes, her hands never stopped moving. She imagined what it'd be like to have little feet running around their home, crawling into their bed when there was a thunderstorm or when there was a monster in their closet. She saw Sundays spent in their bed with Amara cuddled in between them asking for pancakes for breakfast. She'd had a whole image of what it would be and it was so sad now that she knew it wouldn't be.

 

 _It feels like there's oceans_ _  
_

_Between you and me_

 

She stopped after she'd sang the rest of the words and hung her head down to cry. She was surprised when she felt soft hands cup her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see Chloe's blue ones staring back at her, the pads of her thumbs wiped her away her tears, and she brought their lips together. They felt safe, they felt like home, and in that moment she knew that Chloe loved her. She felt like such a fool for thinking otherwise, and as if she could read Beca's thought she pulled away and told her just that. “I love you so much, Bec. I love you so much it hurts, and I'm always going to love you.” She sobbed and kissed the corner of Beca's mouth. “You're my forever.”

“You're my forever too.”

 

_Two years later…_

* * *

 

“This is a big one!”

“You're doing great, babe.” Chloe mumbled into her sweaty temple as she kissed it. She felt the adrenaline flood through her, she'd never been so afraid in her life, she felt like she was reliving her worst nightmare.

“One more!” The doctor yelled from between her legs. She gave it all she had, she clenched her eyes shut, and screamed into the air, the pain ripped through her, right down the middle, and then it stopped. She wanted to cry and crawl into a hole until there was a small shrieking in the room.

“Congratulations, it's a girl.” the nurse said. She was brought over immediately, Beca saw her little pink face, she was so upset until she felt her on her skin. She felt well of new tears, she began to sob harder. Chloe kissed her forehead, her tears dripped onto Beca's hospital gown.

“You did it, babe.” She said tearfully.

 _“We_ did it.” She corrected. “Hi, baby girl,” she said animatedly to their newborn daughter.

“Hi, Mia.” Chloe said, Beca turned her head to look up at her and she smiled.

“It’s perfect isn’t it?” She laughed and turned her attention back to their daughter. “Mama loves you, mama loves you so much, my love.” The nurse came and took her off her chest to take her to get cleaned and examined. It wasn't that they never got to be mother's, they already were they just didn't have their baby, and now they did.

They had this beautiful baby girl who was obviously not afraid to give everyone a piece of her mind. Beca couldn't wait to tell her all about hers and mommy's adventures, and teach her the piano and guitar like her mother showed her. She couldn't wait to share the bed with her when she was afraid or when it was lazy Sunday, she would tell her all about her sister. She couldn't wait to tell her she loved her with all she was, is, and would be for the rest of hers and Chloe's life. Their forever is beautiful.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oceans: by Seafret
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	18. I Touch Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in between PP1 and PP2
> 
> No smut, sorry.
> 
> Riff off! 
> 
> High!Beca 
> 
> Not quite sure what the point of this one was tbh
> 
> I honestly don't know what I was thinking, but here it is.
> 
> P.S. when you read "Patricia!" It's supposed to sound like that vine.

* * *

 

“Patricia!” The entire auditorium went completely silent after Beca yelled for Fat Amy's attention. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed exasperatedly. “You're off.” Fat Amy chuckled and looked around the group.

“I think you're pretty off.” she muttered.

“I’m ‘Off’?” Beca asked with a sharp edge in her voice. Her head whipped around fast, like dog when a food wrapper is crinkled. “I'm _'off’?”_ she walked into the middle of the auditorium, Chloe ran up to her to put out the fire before it started.

“'Off’ is waking up in a bad mood or spilling your coffee on yourself, or forgetting to set your alarm. I have to create two sets for the fall mixer and run practice before tonight's riff off, so I apologize for being a little _'off’,_ but unless you want to make all these preparations then be my guest!” Everyone watched their captain explode, she threw her file up into the air and papers flew everywhere.

“Beca…” Chloe tried to stop her, but she was already gone out the door. “Okay, everyone, we'll just pick this up tomorrow!” Chloe called out as patiently as she could. She stared at the auditorium door for a little while longer. She knows she was fine at the beginning of the week, and she knows she doesn't want to talk about it, but Chloe also knows her limits and how far she can go without exploding. Her explosions aren't very frequent, but when they happen literally everyone goes into shock.

As she walked back to the Bella house, she looked around for Beca by the park just in case that's where she ran off to, but of course she hadn't been there. When she opened the door to the Bella house, she saw that Jesse was standing there speaking with Stacie and Cynthia Rose. “Jesse? What are you doing here?”

“He came to talk to Beca, but… you know.” Cynthia Rose supplied. Chloe was slightly confused, Beca was clearly upset and when she wouldn't be in Chloe's room talking about it, she'd be off somewhere with Jesse talking about it. Where was she?

“Oh, was it important? I'm sure I could give her a call to ask where she's at?” Chloe suggested as she walked to the fridge. She opened the door, she felt the chilled air graze the skin on her forearms. If there's one thing Chloe knows Beca for sure picked up from work was writing her name on a sticky note for her food like she would for the staff fridge.

What had started out as just a cute quirk no one would mention, it just turned into something normal, and on the occasion a necessity since Fat Amy viewed the small act as a challenge. So as Chloe let her stare fall on the bottom shelf, she spotted two vitamin waters, one with a sticky note with Beca's name and another with her name on it. She smiled softly at the gesture and she turned back to Jesse.

“No, this is something I have to do, but thanks.” she took a long chug and recapped her drink. What exactly did he have to do?

“Okay.” She replied, wandering around the kitchen for her granola bars. She wanted to - _needed_ to ask. “Is Beca… okay? She uh…” she wasn't sure if she should mention her small explosion to Jesse, but maybe he knew something about it. “She was a little… on edge today, any idea why?” Jesse chewed his bottom lip and averted eye contact, Cynthia Rose was the first to point it out.

“Ooh, he knows why, what's up, man? What's up with her?”

“Well, she had dinner with her dad…” Chloe's movements stopped immediately. She knew Beca and Dr. Mitchell didn't get along too well, she knew how much he made her blood boil when they talked about careers or her mother, she knew how upset she got. Especially after witnessing one of the meltdowns earlier in her sophomore year, she was making the effort to mend their relationship, but it didn't quite work out as expected.

She'd ended up spending about a week in her room trying to 'fix’ a perfectly fine mix because he said it was _'alright’_ for only being a hobby. Chloe knew these things, it was almost like a second language, she could fluently speak Beca Mitchell. “He might've said she should consider another major if the music production thing doesn't work out.” she sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Jesus.” She grumbled.

“I know,” Jesse started. “When you see her though, tell her I came around?” She nodded and then he left. What was she going to do?

 

****

 

“Stupid Amy. Stupid riff off. Stupid-” she ran into the corner of the desk and screamed out in pain. “Fuck!” she glared hard at the desk and moved to the wall where the volume dial was. The best thing about no longer being a freshman was that she was now in charge of the booth. She turned the volume up and picked up a crate of CD's since Jesse was also preparing for the riff off.

Her dad suggested possibly changing her major over dinner two days ago, she’d been talking about sending demos in to different studios, and he said it’d be better to have a failsafe just in case it didn’t work out. He didn’t have faith in her, and Jesse may or may not have partially sided with him but with a more ‘I believe in you.’ type of tone. _Screw them both._ She started stacking CD’s, making sure she kept an ear out for the radio. She could not believe her best friend and her own father had little to no faith that she’d actually make it.

“If music be the food of love-”

“Shut up, Matty.” she didn’t even have to turn around to know he was smirking. “What do you want?”

“Usually I’d use a segue to figure out why you’re playing all you depressed mixes, but you’re obviously not in the mood, so,” he prompted. She turned around with a scowl ready, she was right he was smirking. Matty worked with her at the station, he was a member of the High Notes so he knew the little bit of what went on in her world. Well, when he wasn’t on one. “You look like shit. Why?” he asked bluntly. She smirked and chuckled, he’d never been able to piss her off like most people.

“Thanks, I try.” She walked over to the knob on the wall to turn it down. “Rule number one to survive in the world: remember that people suck and you can only believe in yourself so much.”

“So I see.” he said as he leaned against the desk. “Let me guess the old 'I don't think music is a successful career path’ lecture went down at dinner didn't it?” He asked. She walked over to the vending machine in the corner.

“Bingo.” She said as she dropped a few quarters in for Twix bar. He sighed heavily when she went back to stacking as she munched on her snack. He followed her through the shelves, she watched him through her peripheral, and then he seemed to brighten up, but he only held back until Beca gave him the green light. “What, Matty?”

“I know you say no all the time but…” his voice went up an octave and he began to hesitate. “I actually have something to help you, you know, if you're into it.” He always offered when he had and she always said no because she valued her voice, she didn't want to damage it by smoking, but now she really didn't seem to care all that much.

“I’m listening.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, for someone who doesn't smoke you can roll a really tight joint.” Matty told her as he let out a large cloud of smoke.

“If you're trying to ask me why I quit,” she stopped talking to roll a new joint for herself. “Ask.” she took a long pull, letting the harsh smoke fill her chest.

“Why'd you quit?”

“Joined the Bellas.” She said honestly. He was one of the only people she could be honest with without feeling totally exposed. Jesse would usually tease her and Amy was Amy, whatever she needed help with would quickly spread through their group.

“Did Chloe ask you to?” He wasn't trying to provoke her by using her crush on Chloe, he was genuinely curious.

“No, I just remember once she went into a whole lecture about the lasting effects on our singing voices and I figured, if she hated it then I wouldn't do it.” She took another hit and when she blew out the smoke she squinted her eyes a little at the burn. “I didn't know at the time, I just thought I was being considerate.” 

“It always starts as considerate, and then you're stuck in the ‘honey do’ phase.” He laid back on the floor, Beca followed.

“'Honey do’ phase? What the hell is that?” She asked confusedly.

“You know, when that person in your life asks and you do it just because you know it'll make them happy.” She did that a lot. Even things she wasn't asked to do like always making sure her favorite tea was always stocked, or buying an extra vitamin water when she stopped before practice, sometimes it was making a new mix with a song she'd been obsessing over that week, or just sitting with her in her room. Small things.

Even though Chloe doesn't really notice these things Beca does, it still makes Chloe smile, and Chloe's smile makes Beca feel like she can't breathe in the best way possible, so it's okay if she thinks no one is paying attention. She just wished Chloe knew how much  _she_ paid attention.

"You should do something else for her." She thought about it, and it actually did sound fitting since she flipped with no explanation. But then she thought of her smile and a warmth spread across her chest. 

“Yeah.” Beca sighed as she felt a fog fall over her. Matty picked up his phone and started playing his music.

“We might as well study for the riff off.”

 

****

 

The pool was cold, it was dark out, the riff off was about to start, and Beca was nowhere to be found. So far Chloe was not feeling good about this. “Where is Beca?” she asked all the Bellas. Of course none of them knew, after her little outburst earlier today no one had seen her.

Whatever Dr. Mitchell must've said, Chloe didn't think it'd be enough to make her lash out like this and leave them hanging for the riff off. Just as she was about to give up all hope, she heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance.

“I'm here!” Beca was on her co-workers back, she thinks his name is Ronnie or something, running on the side of the pool. “I'm here!” he grew nearer to the edge and Chloe began to sweat. “Matty put me down! No! No, Matty, no-” he jumped down the side, Chloe clenched her eyes shut in anticipation of their resounding impact on the ground, but instead there was a small applause and loud cheering.

She opened them again to see Matty still standing with Beca on his back. He gently set her down and she smacked his arm. “Jerk.” He smirked and wandered off to some other part of the pool. Beca sauntered over, her face seemed oddly giddy and relaxed despite Chloe's very much annoyed expression.

“Hi.” She said breathlessly, pulling Chloe in by her wrists, eliciting a yelp from the redhead. “I missed you.” Chloe blushed at her admission.

“Beca, where have you been? I've been calling you all day!” she distracted herself with Beca's whereabouts.

“I was with Matty all day.” She focused on Beca's features, they were so soft and nice, her eyes were the most intense shade of denim Chloe has ever seen. She didn't even hear what Beca said, she was focusing in on the two dark pools staring back at her. She looked into her eyes, her pupils were dilated and red rimmed, she leaned more into her space, letting their breathes mingle and she could smell a hint of weed along with her perfume.

“Beca…” her voice was slow and stern, and when Beca didn't say anything and only giggled she knew. Chloe searched the pool for Matty and it made sense that she would find him in the left corner with the High Notes. She felt Beca's grip fall away and she skipped away to join the other Bellas. They were in big trouble if Beca was as high as she seemed.

“Okay,” Justin, the designated riff off referee, yelled. “Let's get this started shall we?” Everyone cheered and the category wheel was being shone onto the wall. “Black Michael Jackson!” Everyone began to murmur and Chloe tried to think of one, but she was too late, and Jesse was in the center.

 

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on  
_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
_

_And the whole world has to  
_

_Answer right now  
_

_Just to tell **you** -_

 

Barb cut him off with the Jackson 5 I Want You Back.

 

_**You** to myself, I didn't want you around  
_

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd  
_

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took  
_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

 

The BU Harmonics managed to get to the chorus, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas were struggling.

 

_Won't **you** \- _

 

Jessica ran to the center, taking the spotlight from Barb with Ashley flanking her.

 

_**You** close your eyes  
_

_And hope that this is just imagination  
_

_Girl but all the while  
_

_You hear a creature creeping up behind  
_

_You're out of time  
_

_'Cause this is thriller  
_

_Thriller night  
_

_And no one’s gonna save you  
_

_From the beast about to strike  
_

_You **know** \- _

 

The Trebles were in the center again, except this time it was Unicycle singing Rock With You.

 

 **_Know_ ** _that love survives_

_So we can rock forever, on_

_I want to rock with you_ _  
_

_I want to groove with you_ _  
_

_I want to rock with you girl_ _  
_

_Rock with you, rock with you girl_ _  
_

_Dance_ **_the_ ** _-_

 

And then surprisingly, even in her inebriated state, Beca marched right up to Jesse, she pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him back as she cut him off with Beat It.

 

_**The** fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
_

_So beat it, just beat it  
_

_You better run, you better do what you can  
_

_Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man  
_

_You want to be tough, better do what you can  
_

_So beat it, but you want to be bad_

 

Chloe began to sing along, Beca danced around as her runs filled the air, she never got tired of hearing her sing.

 

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated  
_

_Showin' how funky and strong is **your** \- _

 

Chloe stopped and frowned as Jesse got into Beca's space again singing another song. They had been _so_ close to finishing their song too.

  
_**Your** apartment  
_

_Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
_

_Then you ran into the bedroom  
_

_You were struck down  
_

_It was your doom - Annie!_

 

The entire pool went quiet as the last few lyrics hung in the air and then Justin stood in the middle again, addressing everyone. “The category is Black Michael Jackson and Smooth Criminal is a white Michael Jackson song.” He started.

Chloe's head snapped up, she could see Beca's shit eating grin at the corner of her eye. “You've been,” everyone clapped and yelled simultaneously. “Cut off!” she saw Beca smile victoriously at the Trebles loss and all the girls huddled close again.

Beca was at her right side, her arm was uncharacteristically looped in Chloe's, not that she minded, and her other hand absentmindedly rubbed her bicep. The extra random affection was nice, Chloe would usually be the one to initiate it, but she always loved it when it was Beca who initiated it.

Chloe would normally tease and poke fun when Beca's soft side would show, which wasn't as often as she'd like, but tonight was different for obvious reasons besides it being cold.

All the extra affection must just be a side effect of her smoking with that High Note. That's all. Not for any other reason except that. “Famous duets!” A member of the BU Harmonics ran to the center quickly, singing the opening lines to I Got You Babe.

 

_They say we're young and we don't know  
_

_We won't find out until we grow  
_

_Well I don't know if all that's true  
_

_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
_

_Babe  
_

_I got you babe  
_

_I **got** \- _

 

Matty started singing Jackson, surprising everyone by singing such a well known classic. She didn't think his voice would sound as good as it did, but the way it intermingled with his other group mates voices made it hard to be upset at him for getting her Beca - _Beca_ \- high.

 

_**Got** married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
_

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
_

_I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,  
_

_Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
_

_Look out Jackson town_

 

Everyone in the pool rhythmically clapped along as he sang, Beca stayed close to her side, she was resting her chin on her shoulder now, her front pressed flush against Chloe's back.

 

_Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,  
_

_Yeah, go to Jackson; go comb your hair!  
_

_Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson.  
See if **I** \- _

 

Suddenly, Beca surged forward to the middle of every group, stopping a few steps shy of where her friend stood.

 

_**I** can show you the world  
_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid  
_

_Tell me, princess, now when did  
_

_You last let your heart decide?_

 

She turned around to face Chloe.

 

_I can open your eyes  
_

_Take you wonder by wonder  
_

_Over, sideways and under  
_

_On a magic carpet ride  
_

_A whole new world  
_

_A new fantastic point of view  
_

_No one to tell us no  
_

_Or where to go  
_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

 

She knew how much Chloe loves Aladin, well any Disney movie really, but she was melting in her skin, Beca was singing one of her favorite duets to her. Of course, just to win the riff off though. Not because she liked Chloe back.

 

_A whole new world  
_

_A dazzling place I never knew  
_

_But now from way up here  
_

_It's crystal clear  
_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 

Chloe sang back to her, all the Bellas harmonized with them, but it was like her voice and Beca's voice were the only ones she could hear.

 

_Unbelievable sights  
_

_Indescribable feeling  
_

_Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't **you** -_

 

Their moment was torn apart when the High Notes interrupted again with The Time of My Life.

 

_**You**  
_

_I've been waiting for so long  
_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
_

_We saw the writing on the wall  
_

_And we felt this magical fantasy  
_

_Now with passion in our eyes  
_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
_

_So we take each others hand  
_

_'Cause we seem to **understand** \- _

 

Chloe was too bothered by the biggest cockblock ever to be concerned with the other group who cut in with Don't Go Breaking My Heart.

  
_**Misunderstand** me  
_

_You put the light in my life  
_

_You put the sparks to the flame  
_

_I've got your heart in my sights  
_

_Nobody knows it  
_

_When I was down  
_

_I was your clown  
_

_Nobody knows it, nobody knows it  
_

_But right from the start-_

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Justin walked into the middle of the group's again to address them all, Chloe just rolled her eyes at his extraness. “The word to match was 'understand’ and you sang 'misunderstand’,” his tone took her back to Beca's first riff off when she sang 'it’s’ instead of 'it’. ‘Aubrey was pissed’ would be a massive understatement. “So naturally, BU Harmonics, you are cut off!”

“Damn it, Anthony!” Barb smacked the blonde, whose idea it was to start singing a song that didn't match. It was between the Bellas and the High Notes now.

“Songs about sex!” Stacie and Cynthia Rose were already out in the middle of the floor belting out Drunk in Love.

 

_We be all night, love, love  
_

_We be all night, love, love  
_

_We be all night, and everything alright  
_

_No complaints for my body, so fluorescent under these lights  
_

_Boy, I'm drinking, walking in my l'assemblage  
_

_I'm grubbing on the rope, grubbing if **you** -_

 

The guy with the afro walked forward, singing Slow Motion by Trey Songz. He got in Stacie's bubble, she had a wicked smirk plastered to her face until Cynthia Rose dragged her away by her elbow.

 

_**You** make yourself comfortable  
_

_While I go and put this tongue on you  
_

_So tell me when you ready  
_

_I'ma speed it up for you just for a second  
_

_Just for a second  
_

_Then I'ma slow it back down and keep it steady  
_

_Now that you are out them **clothes** \- _

Chloe got an idea and she ran out of Beca's embrace and stood in the center.

 

_**Clothes** are fitting on me  
_

_And the heat coming from this beat?  
_

_I'm about to blow  
_

_I don't think you know  
_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby  
_

_But you keep fronting  
_

_Saying what you going to do to me  
_

_But I ain't seen nothing  
_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, **baby** \- _

 

Matty or whatever his name was chimed in with Bump n’ Grind by R. Kelly.

 

_**Baby** , I don't wanna hurt nobody  
_

_But there is something that I must confess  
_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind  
**I** \- _

Beca ran back out to the center, standing next to Chloe who had yet to move.

 

_**I** love myself, I want you to love me  
_

_When I feel down, I want you above me  
_

_I search myself, I want you to find me  
_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me  
_

_I don't want anybody else  
_

_When I think about you, I touch myself  
_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

The Bellas were silent for a second time in history after seeing Beca sing at a riff off, and that was because Beca _hardly ever_ participated during the Songs about sex category, and especially not with a song literally about touching yourself.

It was one of Chloe's favorite songs, like all the other songs she sang, but it couldn't of had to do with anything except memory. There was no way Beca felt anything toward her. Eventually, Jessica and Ashley caught on, as did everyone else.

 

_A fool could see just how much I adore you  
_

_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you  
_

_I don't want anybody else  
_

_When I think about you, I touch myself  
_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

 

Beca danced in the middle, swaying her hips, and putting her hands in the air, playing with her hair, and running over her curves all while making eye contact with Chloe, it was all too overwhelming and equally as wonderful.

 

_I touch myself_

_  
I touch myself_

_  
I touch myself_

_  
I honestly do_

_  
I touch myself_

_  
I touch myself_

 

The song wrapped up and Beca stood there, her chest heaving up and down, her eyes locked with Chloe's. “High Notes, you failed to sing a song in time…” Justin did a drumroll on his stomach. “You are cut off! Bellas win the riff off!”

"Beca, that was genius! How did you even think-" Chloe wasted no time running to Beca, she expected Beca to wrap her in a tight hug, but instead she was met with the softest pair of lips she's ever felt.

They moved at a steady pace, but it felt like she was running out of air really quickly, and she didn't give a damn. When they broke apart, she expected Beca to look scared, she took a step back and waited for her to storm off, but she looked so sure and she stayed in place. "What was that?" She asked slightly winded.

“I just wanted to make sure you know I'm paying attention.” Beca said so calmly before pecking her lips again and looping their arms together. They walked off and Chloe decided that the best types of things Beca does are the ones she's never asked to do, but does anyway. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Bad: by Michael Jackson
> 
> I Want You Back: by the Jackson 5
> 
> Thriller: by Michael Jackson
> 
> Rock With You: by Michael Jackson
> 
> Beat It: by Michael Jackson
> 
> Smooth Criminal: by Michael Jackson
> 
> I Got You Babe: by Sonny and Cher
> 
> Jackson: by Johnny Cash and June Carter
> 
> A Whole New World: by Peabo Bryson
> 
> The Time of My Life: by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes
> 
> Don't Go Breaking My Heart: by Elton John
> 
> Drunk in Love: by Beyonce
> 
> Slow Motion: by Trey Songz
> 
> Buttons: by the Pussycat Dolls
> 
> Bump n'Grind: by R. Kelly
> 
> I Touch Myself: by Divinyls
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	19. Freaky Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky Friday prompt
> 
> Pregnant!Beca
> 
> A glimpse of Staubrey
> 
> It's seemed like a good idea, I don't know, enjoy

* * *

 

“Chloe?” Beca called out for her wife as she hobbled around the kitchen. She felt like a semi truck, she was having to make wider turns so her protruding belly didn't hit the corners of the island as she navigated her busy kitchen. Four years in and they had one three year old, who was about to be four, and another baby due toward the end of November.

It was October thirtieth now. As much as she loved, loved, _loved_  her family and carrying both of her babies’ she was _so_ not carrying the next one. _Next one?_ She shook her head and served up their dinner, now was not the time for such thinking.

She held plates in both hands and huffed out as exasperated breath. “Chloe!” She called again, and as soon as she took a step toward the breakfast bar she stepped on something sharp and jagged, the plates fell loudly onto the granite, but not hard enough to shatter. “Shit!”

“Oopsy!” _of course_ their three year old would hear that. If Camila Mitchell was anything, she was _extra_ absorbent. So absorbent, that an Oopsy jar system was made and every time she heard either of them curse it was a quarter in the Oopsy jar. She hated that jar with a burning passion, but she wanted their children to be good kids who are known for their finger painting not their 'colorful’ vocabulary.

She heard Chloe's steps coming fast down the hallway as she tried to pick up the ballerina toy that stabbed her. “What happened? Is everything okay?” She was immediately at her side, pestering her about their growing baby, and that she shouldn't be bending.

Chloe would have been able to carry either of them if she weren't in school. She was on the cusp of graduating, it was her last year, with Camila and another baby on the way she would've been too busy, too stressed, and too… well, _pregnant_ to do both. So Beca decided why not? Beca loved her wife, she was so supportive and amazing, but seriously if she asked another question about her well being Beca was going to scream, and she would need a lot more change for the Oopsy jar.

“Mila, I really need you to pick up your toys, okay?” She just looked up at her, her little face covered in sloppy joe sauce. She would smile, but she could feel Chloe's eyes asking more questions without her voice. “Thank you, flower.” She turned around and marched over to her purse to retrieve a quarter for that damned jar.

“Everything okay, babe?” she looked at her worried wife with an expression that said 'No, but we're not talking in front of Camila’.

“Yes.” She muttered as she started laying out newspaper on the island. Chloe got the message, and instead of insisting like she usually would, she just set Camila’s pumpkin down in the center of the newspaper.

“Mama, we gonna cut the pun’kins?” Camila asked with bubbly enthusiasm. It was insane how much she took after Chloe, all the emotions and facial expressions were exactly like her wife's. She found it equally adorable and scary.

“That's right, flower! But…” she trailed off to stand behind her daughter, walking her fingers around her little head. “I think… I wanna… carve Mila's instead!” She started tickling her neck and assaulting her with kisses.

“No, mama, no!” She pressed three more kisses, to her forehead, nose, and cheek, before stopping to finish setting up.

“Baby, give me the sharpie please.” Beca walked over to the bluetooth speaker and Ghostbusters started to play. She started drawing faces on their pumpkins, she still felt cerulean blue burning holes in the back of her head. “Are you ready, flower?” Camila ran out from around the breakfast bar and stood on the step stool at the island.

“You gotta cut a hole out at the top and take the brains out, okay?” she nodded eagerly and Beca smirked knowing that her daughter didn’t know of the gooey mess that was inside. Chloe helped her carve out the stem and she leaned against the counter with a sloppy joe spilling onto her plate. She finally stuck her hand in and she yelped.

“Ew!” her face looked green and her eyes were already glassy from the gagging. Beca burst out in laughter, her daughter was too occupied to mind the mockery and Chloe only smiled fondly at her. First experiences are usually the best. She put her plate in the sink and picked up Chloe’s pumpkin from off the counter.

“Woah, babe, let me get that for you.” Chloe quickly came over to take the pumpkin from her and Beca was overcome with anger.

“I’m not made of glass, Chloe, a giant gord isn’t going to hurt me.” she said with a harsh bite in her voice. Chloe was taken aback by the aggression she was expressing, but the look of shock was replaced with a matching glare.

“I know that it won’t hurt _you,_ but what about Cora?”

“We are _not_ naming her Cora.” she seethed.

“That’s besides the point, Beca, you’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t ask for help!” Camila stopped what she was doing and watched them fight. “Now is _not_ the time for your stubborn attitude, you have to think of the baby!”

“I am _always_ thinking of the baby! I’ve been thinking of the baby for four years and eight months! I can’t _not_ think about the baby! They both grew, and are growing, inside of me!” she yelled, slamming her fist down on the granite. _“I_ have been thinking about the baby, and doing for the baby, and providing for the baby, and hurting _for_ the baby, so you do _not_ get to tell me that I am being selfish!”

“I didn’t say you were!”

“Well, it sure _fucking_ sounded like it!” there was a clatter on the floor, and she turned to see Camila’s brown hair running in the other direction. Beca sighed heavily, she didn’t give Chloe a second glance as she waddled after her daughter.

“Camila?” she peeked her head in her bedroom and she found that she wasn’t there. She checked hers and Chloe’s bedroom. “Mila?” she still didn’t get an answer. She opened the bathroom door and called one more time.

“Flower? You in here?” she was about to leave when the shower curtain shifted. She smiled and opened the door further to let herself in quietly. She yanked open the shower curtain and found her sitting in the tub with her knees tucked under her chin.

“Mad?” she hated that this would be how she remembered her first pumpkin carving. She didn’t want their daughter to remember their fights instead of happy and fun memories. She held the bottom of her belly as she sank down onto the closed toilet.

“No, flower, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you.” she said apologetically. The tears released themselves from her eyes and Beca’s heart ached. “Come here.” she held her hand out for her, and she managed to sit her in her lap with the minimal space her tummy provided.

“Seeing me and mommy fight was scary, huh?” she nodded and sniffled, Beca ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry about that, flower, but sometimes moms’ fight and that’s okay as long as we say we’re sorry.”

“Sowy?”

“Mhm, that’s right.” Camila nodded and the tears stopped. Her bright, blue eyes were calm and the upset was over for the most part. “If I say I’m sorry will you forgive me?” she nodded and Beca smiled. “I’m sorry, flower.”

“S’okay, mama.” she smiled and threw her arms around her neck. She set her down and took her hand.

“Come on, let’s go finish the pumpkins.”

“Pun’kins!” she yelled. Beca laughed and smiled to herself at her little girl’s enthusiasm. When they got downstairs, Chloe wasn’t there but there was a freshly carved pumpkin with a lit candle inside.

“Mama, looky!” Beca figured Chloe just finished her pumpkin and went upstairs. She needed to apologize, but first Beca wanted Camila to finish her pumpkin in time for Halloween the next day.

 

* * *

 

Beca wiped her hands with a dish towel and walked around to the sink. “Alright, flower, it's time for you to get some shut eye.” She put their carving tools in the sink. “How 'bout it?” Camila pouted and shook her head no.

“No, mama.”

“Yes, sweetie, come on.” Chloe appeared in the doorway. “It's time for little girls to go to sleep.” Camila held her hands out for Chloe to pick her up. Once she was settled on her hip, she looked at Beca with a tired expression. “You gonna be up soon?” She glanced at floor, and back at Beca.

“Yeah, soon.” She said quietly. Chloe nodded and kissed Camila's temple, she walked out of the kitchen talking animatedly with their daughter. As soon as she was sure they were out of the kitchen, she sighed loudly and turned on her computer and started to play a track she's been working on.

Lil Dicky was a pretty ridiculous name, but the guy was doing a song with Chris Brown so he must be pretty good. She walked over to the window where the jack o'lantern Chloe finished sat, and felt the cool fall breeze on her face as the song played.

“I just wish I wasn't the only one who knows how hard it is.” She muttered to herself before tiredly rubbing her eyes. As the song ended, she opened the lid of the jack o'lantern and blew out the candle.

 

****

  
Chloe woke up with a heavy, uncomfortable weight on her stomach. Almost like cramps, but not quite. She tried to sit up, it had been a challenge, she figured Camila came to sleep in their bed again, but when she gently moved her hands down, she felt a large and firm mound. She looked down to see her stomach with a well rounded lump, she threw the blankets off of her legs and set her feet on the floor.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, she rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror, and she gasped. She was looking at her wife's reflection, she was looking at Beca, she wasn't herself. Literally. “What…” she rubbed her - _Beca’s_ \- stomach and felt two kicks against her palms.

She laughed and gasped when it sounded like Beca's. Of course it was Beca's, this was just a dream. She smiled and sighed before turning out the light. Even if the kicks weren't real, she liked to think that that's what they'd feel like.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck!” Chloe sat up immediately and tried to roll out of bed, but it was harder, she felt groggy and disoriented.

“Oopsy!” Chloe could hear Camila's voice coming from the bathroom and she followed the voices with heavy feet.

“Sorry...  sorry, flower. Chloe?” it sounded like she was hearing herself think, but that couldn't be if Camila was responding. She looked down at her daughter and saw her looking at Beca with a confused expression. She walked all the way into the bathroom and immediately noticed the flaming locks of auburn hair.

She screamed and the redhead turned around, she was looking at herself, and then her _other_ self screamed. They both looked down at the space between the at the space between them to see a baby bump. They screamed again and then Camila screamed as well thinking it was a game. Chloe looked at her reflection and again she saw Beca.

“What?” She covered her mouth after realizing that she was _inside_ of her wife's body for some bizarre reason.

“Mama, Halloween song!” she made eye contact with Beca, who was currently inhabiting her body.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there-”

“I said 'mama’.” She said with confidence. Chloe would've smiled if she didn't realize that she was in the body of the person her daughter wanted.

“Okay…” she looked at Beca with an uneasy stare and back at Camila. “... sweetheart, just give me and mommy a minute to talk okay, now go on and play.”

“'Kay, mama.” she ran out of their bathroom and left them alone in their little… situation.

“Chloe, what the fuck?” she looked and grabbed her cheeks and smooshed them around. “Why are you inside me?” She whisper yelled.

“Why are _you_ inside _me?”_  she watched Beca shrug with her shoulders and it was just so unlike her.

“I can't go to class as Chloe Mitchell when _I_ am not Chloe Mitchell!” She argued.

“No one will know unless you freak out!”

“You can't go to _my_ job in _my_ body either, you won't know what you're doing!” She thought about it and it made sense, there was no use in trying to carry out each other's days when neither of them know what they do.

“How did this even happe-”

“Shh!” She put her finger up and listened. Camila was singing, but she wasn't alone. Beca wasted no time running out of the bathroom, and when Chloe tried she was stopped by the immediate exhaustion and loss of breath. She looked down at her new baby bump and rolled her eyes. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom and their bedroom.

“Oh my God! Camila, get away from that… thing!” How can Beca do this? This is exhausting, she hasn't even been up for an hour and she was already so tired, and her boobs hurt, and her tailbone, and back were sore.

She didn't expect to feel so uncomfortable, but maybe it was because this wasn't her body. She got down the  stairs and saw Beca standing in front of Camila, she didn't look back she kept her eyes to whatever was in the kitchen.

“What's going on?” She stood beside her and saw the jack o'lantern that Beca finished sitting in the middle of the island.

“What are you?” She was about to assume Beca was going crazy, but the jack o'lanterns grin grew wider.

“Pun’kin king!” Camila looked up at both of them with a big smile.

“Yes, I am the Pumpkin King.” Chloe jaw fell slack and she put a shaky hand on Camila's shoulder, but she ran forward to stand directly in front of it.

“Camila!”

“Why are you here?” Beca asked, pulling Camila back behind her.

“You summoned me.”

“No we didn’t, Chloe, did you summon him?” She looked back at Chloe with wide panicked eyes.

“No, I didn’t.”

“See!” She yelled, stepping closer to it. “Nobody summoned you!”

“On the cusp of all Hallows Eve, when the moon was high in the sky, a wish was made and I, the Pumpkin King-”

“So, the Great Pumpkin then?” Chloe asked out of curiosity.

“No, not the Great Pumpkin, that guy's a loser.” he scoffed. The holes he had for eyes moved in a way that they’d looked like he was rolling them. _“Anyway,_ one of you guys made a wish and I granted it, so you’re in these bodies until you bring me offerings.” he said flippantly, discarding the dramatic speech he had started with.

“No, dude, we are not sacrificing anyone.” Beca deadpanned. Hearing Beca talk with her voice was all very strange to Chloe, they had very different vocabulary from each other and hearing her voice use the word ‘dude’ was just weird. But she supposed that their situation was even weirder.

“Sacrifice? Who said anything about sacrifice? Like animals? No, what’s a jack o’lantern supposed to do with a dead cat or whatever?”

“Well, what do you want?”

“Candy.” Beca shot the Pumpkin King an incredulous look.

“Candy?”

“Yup.” she looked back at Chloe, who shrugged.

“And what do you want with candy?”

“I’m gonna put a hex on all the houses in the neighborhood.”

“Dude, no!”

“Not really, dumbass, I’m gonna eat it. What else?” Beca rolled her eyes at the Pumpkin King.

“Oopsy!” Camila made her presence known again from behind her mother's and the Pumpkin King looked at her with a confused look.

“What the fuck?”

“Oopsy!” Camila gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Beca sighed and knelt down on the floor.

“I need you to go get dressed, okay?” the cursing was long forgotten and she was smiling wide.

“Nanny Jo?”

“That's right.” Beca said softly and rubbed her arms up and down. She kissed her forehead and smirked at her. “Now go change or we won't be able to go trick-or-treating.” She winked and Camila gasped before running to the stairs.

“Sweet kid.”

“Shut up.” She got up and her whole demeanor changed faster than Chloe could actually register. She watched her hands pick up the jack o'lantern and bring him up to eye level. “What's our deadline?” He hummed as if he weren't sure.

“I guess when I have enough candy…” she let her hands fall out from under him and she caught him again.

“How much is enough?” She looked at her own face with a glare and she understood why no one liked it when she got angry. She looked more threatening than she thought.

“Hey, I don't know, I don't make the rules here!” She turned around to face Chloe.

“Hey, Chlo, catch.” she jerked him once to make him think she was going to do it.

“Okay! Okay! I just need enough to fill me up!” he admitted.

“We need some help.” She said turning to Chloe. She knew just who to go to.

 

****

 

“So, you're trying to tell me that this pumpkin made you trade bodies because you made a wish?” Aubrey asked incredulously.

“Yes, we are, we have to bring him enough candy to fill him up by tonight and if we don't we'll be stuck like this, and Stacie!” Beca stopped talking to get her lanky friend's attention. “I can see you hiding behind the breakfast bar, we know you're screwing just come out.”

“What?” Stacie asked with shock. “How did you-” she stopped herself and cleared her throat. “We're not-what? We're not-”

“Stacie, I have mother's six sense, I know these things.” she said seriously, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I'm inside of Chloe's body and you are half naked behind the counter, the only thing that would be weirder right now is Lilly admitting to stealing all the insoles of my shoes, dude.” she came out from behind the counter, only wearing her panties and an apron for _some_ coverage.

“You found out it was Lilly?” she said, avoiding the speculation about her and Aubrey having sex.

“No, but I know it was, it's such a Lilly thing to do.” She wasn't wrong, once Lilly had taken everyone's left sock, only leaving the right, forcing everyone to miss match and no one knew until they needed something from her bedroom. And that was also the last time anyone went into her bedroom.

“So, why did he do this again?”

“Because, a wish was made or whatever-”

“Well, who wished to trade bodies?” Aubrey interrupted. They both shrugged, not knowing if either of them had been to blame for this.

“Did anyone say anything? Like were you mad or something?” they both looked guiltily at each other, remembering their fight from the night before.

“We had a fight.” Beca sighed and stood up to walk to the kitchen. She saw all their clothes bunched up, she just grabbed a glass of water and got out of there.

“Can I ask about what?” Aubrey tilted her head to the side and looked at them with an unreadable expression.

“I felt like…” she looked at Chloe and then back to Aubrey. “I just felt like Chloe wasn't understanding that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things and she just doesn't understand what it's like.” she looked down at the floor and thought long and hard about what she'd said.

“So, you just wanted her to understand?” Her tone remained neutral and for that Beca was thankful.

“Yeah…” she looked up, she couldn't read the expression on her wife's face and she looked at Stacie. “Help us get what we need? Please?”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you, Chloe, and Camila take the northern end of the neighborhood, me and Stacie with take the south.” She looked at all of them as she handed them individual pillowcases. “Divide and conquer.” The three of them started toward the houses, letting Camila walk in front of them.

Beca wore Chloe's Tigger costume, Chloe wore Beca's Pooh costume, and Camila went as Rue because she refused to be Piglet because he's pink and she hates pink and her favorite color is blue. Usually group costumes weren't Beca's thing, but she had to admit they were killing it as a family.They stopped at at least ten houses before one of them interrupted the silence.

“I'm sorry, you know.” Beca looked at Chloe through her peripheral and kept her eyes on Camila.

“For?”

“Just…” she sighed and stopped waiting for Beca to stop. “Treating you like you can't do things, I know you're more than capable, but I just want to help.”

“Camila, stay there!” She called after her daughter, keeping a close eye while trying to listen to Chloe. “It's fine, and I'm sorry about getting so mad, but sometimes even when you do help I still feel crazy alone in this.” Chloe looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

“I'll try to be more present and less obnoxiously nervous.” Beca laughed and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, she knew what it felt like to be taller now that she was inhabiting Chloe's body. She almost forgot until she felt her bump in between them. They laughed and caught up with Camila.

“So, how's the baby?” Chloe groaned and Beca chuckled seeing that Chloe was now experiencing the cons of pregnancy.

 _“Very_ active,” she put a hand under where the red t-shirt was riding up and looked at her. “But good.”

“Wait till you have to pee.” Beca smirked and Chloe's smile fell, Beca took advantage of the long legs and jogged ahead of her to Camila.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Chloe called after her.

 

* * *

 

They poured the contents of their pillowcases in the middle of the island and looked at each other before looking at the Pumpkin King. “Is this enough?” Beca asked.

“Yep.”

“Okay…” she waited for him to say something more. “Well, what now?”

“Now, I eat.” She grew angry and picked him up.

“No, no, no, we brought the candy like you asked, now you change us back, end of story.” He groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Whatever, you'll go to bed, and wake up as yourselves, now let me gord myself.” He smiled and looked at everyone. “Get it? Gord?”

“Promise?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, yes, I promise, now hop to it!”

 

_Two weeks later…_

* * *

 

They didn't switch until two days after, but by that time the Pumpkin King wasn't there anymore, but when their lives were corrected everyone made comments about their behavior and asked if they were feeling like themselves again, but no one except Stacie and Aubrey knew that they couldn't be happier to be in their own bodies.

Chloe said she would never complain about sleeping wrong again after feeling how sore Beca's lower back was when she was in her body. Beca did many shots on her last night in Chloe's body since she was able to drink once before they switched back again, and she left Chloe to handle the hangover the next day, but she left two aspirin and a glass of water for her and took Camila to the park so they wouldn't make noise.

She also swore that she wouldn't complain about her baby bump again because while she was in Chloe's body for those three days, she missed feeling the kicks from the inside of her stomach. The bizarre Halloween experience actually gave them insight to what they're feeling, there's more sympathy and understanding in each other's actions.

Beca thought it was totally ironic that Lil Dicky and Chris Brown titled their song Freaky Friday on the day after they'd switch. It was an inside joke between all of them now.

“Aren't you glad we switched bodies before this?” Chloe asked from the side of her bed. She stared down at the little brunette baby again, their little baby was born two weeks earlier than her due date. Beca turned away from the little bundle of joy and glared at her wife.

“So glad.” She said flatly. She scooted over so Chloe could sit down and she smiled thoughtfully at her. “I think I have a name for her.” She looked up at her wife's expectant face and back down to their little girl. “Autumn.” Chloe nodded and looked at her.

“Autumn?” Beca nodded and stroked her little nose with her finger. “I like it.”

“Me too.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky Friday: by Chris Brown ft. Lil Dicky
> 
> How was it?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	20. Monster Mash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and it may be a little short, but sometimes short and sweet is good!
> 
> I'm putting a hold on accepting prompts so I can get through my list, but I'll let you guys know when I'm accepting them again!
> 
> Bold italics is Bumper, only italics is Chloe, Beca, Amy, etc.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Beca adjusted the teal collar around her neck and looked at her reflection in the mirror. If her brother could see her now, he'd laugh. Well, he'd probably laugh at her for whatever reason if she were being completely honest. “How did _I_ get stuck being Scooby?” She asked flatly.

“Because!” Chloe began, as she fixed the green scarf around her neck. “You're short-”

“Hey!”

 _“And,_ Frankie is perfect for Scrappy Doo because she looks just like her mama.” She used her baby talk voice during the last half of her statement so she could bend down and kiss their little two month old’s nose.

“I may have pushed her out of me,” she began as she grabbed Bella's and Phoebe's candy buckets. “And we were practically one person at some point, but I'm totally cramping her style, baby.” Beca argued back. “Phoebe, Bells, come on, we're leaving with or without you!”

“You might be cramping her style, but you look so cute doing it, and you will _so_ get a reward for it.” She winked and pressed a kiss to her cheek before meeting the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

“Stace, what's Bella's curfew?” Stacie came out from the living room to join them in the foyer.

“Bed by eight-thirty, bad things will happen if she doesn't get to sleep on time.” She watched her adjust her fangs and she called for Aubrey. “You comin’, Bree?”

“Here I am.” The blonde walked through the door as she shrugged on a leather jacket. She and Stacie were doing a couples costume, Aubrey was Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stacie was a vampire.

“There you are.” Stacie replied, kissing her cheek before turning their attention back to Beca. “Eight-thirty, bedtime. Thank you so much for doing this, love you.” Beca kissed her cheek and walked them to the door.

“It's nothing, go out, have fun, we'll take care of your girl.” She handed Aubrey her stake from the umbrella holder. “Bye, love you.” She kissed Aubrey's cheek and watched them get into their car. She got back inside, four of her people were downstairs, but the fifth was not. “Em, get down here!”

“Coming!” she waited for the other brunette to come down the stairs, and when she did she was wearing a green t-shirt and some khaki-colored corduroy pants.

“Where's your costume?” Beca asked confusedly.

“This _is_ my costume, I’m Shaggy.” Beca threw her arms out and looked at Chloe with disbelief.

“How come I don’t get to be Shaggy?” she exclaimed.

“Well…” Emily bit her lip nervously. “You're a little short for that, Beca.” Beca huffed and scowled at her leggy friend.

“Shove it, Legacy.” As soon as she said that, she watched as Bella and Phoebe bounding down the hallway with their arms looped together, running. “Well, look at you two!” She exclaimed, leaning down to talk to them. Phoebe dressed as Velma and Bella was Fred. “Are you girls ready?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, let's go.”

 

* * *

 

“Trick or treat!” They all shouted in unison. Beca waited for the door to open, she looked down at her eager daughter and niece, and then to her right at Chloe holding Frankie. When the door flew open, strobe lights went off, and there was loud maniacal laughing coming from inside. Then, the figure appeared in the doorway, holding a flashlight under their chin.

“Boo!” Bella and Phoebe screamed and hid behind Beca.

“Nice one, Ames.” her hair was sprayed black and teased up with a white stripe running through.

“Shawshank,” she said with a smirk on her face. “Didn't expect to see you here.” Beca scoffed at that and refrained from rolling her eyes so she didn't go blind.

“We're literally three houses apart.” Amy was about to say something more, but then Bumper came out from behind her. He had green face makeup and fake bolts coming out of the sides of his neck. Beca thought that somehow it was similar to his everyday look.

“I'm Frankenstein, rawr!” he said to the girls.

“Frankenstein is the doctor who made the monster, dumbass.” Beca corrected in an annoyed tone. She hated when people called the monster Frankenstein, it was almost like slapping Mary Shelley across the face in her opinion. “Let's go, they want to get started.” Amy turned off the light and grabbed for Bumper's hand.

“Go left, that's where the treasure is.” Amy said referring to the king sized candy bars.

“I think we'll pass on the sugar rush, thanks, Ames.” Beca responded as she took Frankie from Chloe.

“Come on, babe, let them have their fun.” Chloe pulled out her puppy eyes and Beca sighed heavily knowing she could never say no.

“Fine, but I'm not putting them down for bed.” she grumbled.

 

* * *

 

After about over a dozen houses later, 'trick or treat’ was getting old and they'd all tiredly decided that it was time to go home. “Girls, why don't you leave your buckets here so we can check the candy.” Beca suggested.

“One piece?” Phoebe pouted. Beca rolled her eyes and took out two Reese's cup, and checked the wrapping before handing them to the girls.

“Here,” Phoebe and Bella ran the other way immediately. “Don't forget to brush your teeth!”

“I love it when you get all 'mom’ on me,” Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. “It's sexy.” She said in a low sultry tone that made her shudder.

“Alright, break it up you aca-lesbians, we're still here.” Amy said, interrupting their moment. Little feet ran back into the kitchen as she finished speaking and Phoebe and Bella looked up at her.

“Mama, what a lesbian?” Bella looked at Phoebe and then at Beca.

“Yeah, wha’s tha?” Beca hesitated and looked at Amy with an annoyed expression, not wanting to have this discussion with her daughter and best friend's daughter just yet. Just as she was about to change the subject, Emily luckily read her mind and started humming the intro to the Monster Mash, and Bumper started singing.

 

_**I was working in the lab late one night** **  
** ****_

_**When my eyes beheld an eerie sight** **  
** ****_

_**For my monster from his slab began to rise** **  
** ****_

_**And suddenly to my surprise** _

 

It had probably been the only time she'd ever say she was thankful for Bumper's extraness. She, Chloe, and Amy started to sing the chorus.

 

_He did the mash  
****_

_**He did the monster mash**  
_

_The monster mash  
****_

_**It was a graveyard smash**  
_

_He did the mash  
****_

_**It caught on in a flash**  
_

_He did the mash  
****_

_**He did the monster mash** _

 

They all started to vocalize and tap into their old acapella habits, they danced around the kitchen with Phoebe and Bella as they checked their candy.

 

_**From my laboratory in the castle east** **  
** ****_

_**To the master bedroom where the vampires feast** **  
** ****_

_**The ghouls all came from their humble abodes** **  
** ****_

_**To get a jolt from my electrodes** _

 

The front door opened and Aubrey and Stacie walked in hand in hand, they looked around the kitchen, everyone stopped singing, and then Aubrey shrugged and jumped into their circle.

 

_They did the mash  
****_

_**They did the monster mash**  
_

_The monster mash  
****_

_**It was a graveyard smash**  
_

_They did the mash  
****_

_**It caught on in a flash**  
_

_They did the mash  
****_

_**They did the monster mash** _

 

Beca picked Phoebe up and started to harmonize with her, she bumped Stacie, who had picked up Bella, and smirked at her as they sang. Between the Scooby Doo, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the vampire, Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein costumes, Beca felt extremely cheesy singing the Monster Mash in the middle of her kitchen with the mystery gang, but honestly she had been more than okay with it. She danced toward Chloe and kissed her.

“I love you.” She said, she'd just been about to walk away to continue singing, but Chloe caught her by her Scooby Doo tail, and pulled her in close. She let her lips graze the shell of her ear before she spoke.

“We are _so_ doing the Monster Mash tonight.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Mash: by Bobby Pickett
> 
> How would you guys feel if I did a PP3 AU with BeCalamity (or Beo) but Bechloe endgame? 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	21. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another spooky one-shot before Halloween and my spooky one-shot window closes and I get back to the regular ones.
> 
> Vampire!Beca
> 
> A little _bite_ of a small Bechloe family, it's a little short.
> 
> "Bite"? See what I did there?
> 
> There's a hunter on Halloween and Chloe helps her deal with it.

* * *

 

'Like copper'. That had always been the comparison, like the small metal russet coin that took up space in her wallet. It wasn't an entirely unwelcoming smell, no. It was a sort of metallic parfum, invigorating and enticing. So, it never did smell 'like copper', not completely.

Blood had a specific smell to every specific being. _Human_ blood had a _very_ distinct smell when compared to the blood of an animal. One that was extremely hard to miss after a little over century of abstaining from such habits, unlike most, especially when all she can hear is the thumping in everyone's chest, but apart from everyone, this heart was beating faster than everyone else's. “A hunter.” Beca said in a voice no higher than a whisper. Her wife's sky blue eyes snapped to hers as their daughter, Carter, collected her candy.

“Right now?” Chloe asked incredulously. Of course there were hunter's, it was Halloween. It would've been hard to have Halloween without _someone_ dressing like a vampire hunter.

“Yes.” The look in Chloe's eyes said she believed her. How could she not when Beca was almost over a hundred years older than her? She was experienced, she knew more about any kind of fake lore she could follow on any TV show or movie, and she found it quite comical to be honest. Though they'd been married since Beca was twenty, or one hundred and seventy-four years old, she still felt like she didn't know enough about her world after four years of marriage. “They're getting closer.”

“How many?” they stopped on the sidewalk in front of another house and waited for Carter.

“Just one.” The breeze picked up and Beca stiffened next to her. “I can smell them.” she closed her eyes and counted up to ten as she held in a breath, that she really didn't need to do since she didn't breathe anyway, and she exhaled and counted to ten again. Then, she opened her eyes to see Chloe wrapping her blue scarf around her neck and covering her nose. She was thankful for her wife when their scent wasn't as strong when masked with Chloe's. As dangerous as it might of been for Chloe to do such a thing knowing about what her smell alone could do to her feenings, it was a small, yet extremely too large gesture for Chloe to understand why it mattered, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

She moved the scarf, and leaned over, and kissed her sweetly, and nuzzled her nose with hers. “I've been alive for over a hundred years, and I have never come across someone who's made me feel as human as you do.” Chloe kissed her again and laced their fingers together.

“You make me feel alive.” Beca rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

“You _had_ to throw in that lame, ironic statement, didn't you?” She asked flatly.

“After over a hundred years, Becs, you remember that.” their daughter came running back up, showing off her full sized candy bars. That hunter was out for blood, she knew they were still present in the area, but that didn't stop her from spending her one hundred and seventy-ninth Halloween with her two favorite people in her entire existence.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Taylor Swift alright? You caught me.
> 
> Bad Blood: by Taylor Swift
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	22. Love is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.
> 
> Pixie!Beca 
> 
> Bechloe child cannot keep secrets
> 
> Chloe finds out her wife is a pixie.
> 
> Happy Halloween, folks.

* * *

 

Chloe watched the clock on the wall as the minutes ticked past. Beca was never gone until after six, usually instead of working late, she'd wake up in the middle of the night because of sudden inspiration and she would usually be gone until the next morning when Chloe woke up, but she'd always be gone for hours at a time during October. _Only_ October, the rest of year was just a musical insomniac at their finest. It wasn't like Barden anymore, where she could just assume she was staying late the station or she got a gig for a club somewhere downtown, but as time went and their relationship turned into marriage, things started to make less sense.

As soon as the oven door opened, the smell of cookies invaded the kitchen and the nose of her wife who'd just walked in. “Hey, baby.” she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before letting Chloe take out the tray of cookies from the oven.

“Hey, where's Hayden? It's almost time to go.” Beca shrugged out of her coat, and settled down at the breakfast bar.

“She's upstairs just finishing up that macaroni pumpkin they made in class.” Chloe set the tray down and swatted Beca's thieving hand away.

“Too hot.”

“Well, thank you.” Beca said smugly. There was something on her face, Chloe couldn't see it right, so she walked out from behind the counter and grabbed Beca's face.

“You have glitter on your face.” She muttered as she tried to wipe it off.

“Yeah… must've been from Hayden's costume.” Chloe shook her head and took in her wife's appearance. She didn't just have glitter on her face, it was all over her clothes, somehow she tracked it in, Chloe shook her head again.

“No, Hayden's costume is pink, this is blue.” she continued to brush away whatever was left on her face and her eyes zeroed in on Beca's red-tipped ears. It hadn't been cold out, why were they so red? “What happened to your-”

“Mommy, look! I'm a fairy just Mama!” Hayden shouted as she spun around in circles. The color drained from Beca's face and the glitter turned violet.

“Show Mommy your costume.” Beca said as smoothly as possible, but she knew Chloe was watching. The glitter turned blue again, if it hadn't caught Chloe's attention the first time, it definitely did the second time.

“Me and Mama went into the backyard, and she was flying! She was so small, like a Twinkie.” Chloe laughed, but then she saw Beca's eyes went from the regular navy blue to an electric titanium blue, and her skin started to shimmer.

“We should get going-”

“And she caught a star for me! Look!” Hayden started rummaging through her pockets. She was about to pull something out, but Beca lunged forward.

“Hayden, no!” It was too late, Hayden pulled out a blinding white light and no one could see. “Hayden, baby, put it away!” Beca yelled over the loud ringing. When she did, all the lights were off, the star blew a fuse, and Chloe couldn't see anything except for a bright blue light next to the oven.

“Beca?” Chloe said cautiously as she moved toward the light.

“I'm okay, I'm here.” she said quietly.

“Can you come out?” Chloe asked. She was close to the light, she could almost make out a shape, it looked like a body.

“I… I-I’d really rather not…” she stammered. Chloe took three more steps and she was standing directly in front of the light.

“Becs?” She asked. She turned around to face her, her skin was glowing, and her eyes shone bright, there was a violet glitter everywhere that Beca touched. “Are-are you… are you an angel?” Beca shook her head nervously and stood up. Then the power was back on and she could see her clearly.

“No.” Chloe's disbelieving expression forced her to elaborate. “I'm not an angel _,_ I'm…” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing how big of a deal her wife was going to make of this. “I'm… a pixie.” She looked directly into Chloe's eyes, she could see her entire face. She was beautiful. Not that she hadn't been before, but the way her eyes could've illuminated the entire room, and her skin was flawless and perfect with glittery freckles all across. It was like something out of a story book.

“A pixie?” Chloe mumbled.

“Yeah…” Chloe swiped her fingers down the wall and pulled them away.

“Pixie dust?” Beca nodded and blushed, but her blush was blue instead of the regular pink. “Oh my God…” then there was a tearing sound, Beca clenched her eyes shut and breathed through her nose noisily.

“Shit.”

“What?” Beca just turned around for Chloe to see small, glowing, blue wings protruding from her back. Chloe grinned and giggled, making Beca's blue blush glow brighter. “So cute!”

“No, it's really not-”

“How come you didn't tell me you were a pixie?” She exclaimed at the mythical creature. She beamed at the younger girl, despite the lying about a critically important detail for all the years they've been with each other, it was totally adorable.

“Well, it's not something you just tell people, I mean 'Hey, I'm a pixie.’ that's just not normal, and I like to think that apart from being a member of a royal family, I am _a little_ normal-” she'd been talking so fast she didn't realize she let out another detail about her kind. _Her kind?_ Chloe pondered. _No, she's still Beca._

“Royal family?” Chloe stopped her rapid tongue and her blue glow got brighter and her wings fluttered, renouncing their presence. Her pointed ears perked up and she seemed to keep changing as the conversation went.

“Yes… royal family.” She grumbled.

“Like, how royal? A cousin or something?” Chloe asked curiously. Beca sighed again, she stood up straight, but it seemed like she was smaller.

“No… I'm…” she rolled her lips and hugged Hayden when she walked up to lean against her. “I'm… next in line to rule.” Chloe’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hands to stop from screaming.

“You're _a princess?”_ she yelled. Beca nodded. Chloe then began to connect the dots. “So, then you're going to be queen… and Hayden-” she looked down at their daughter, she bent lower to look at her. She had gold glitter freckles that resembled Beca's blue ones and intense aquamarine eyes. “Hayden is a pixie princess?” Beca scrunched her nose and tilted her head.

“Well, technically, yes.” She stated, but she put her hand up before Chloe could fire anymore questions. “But, she's only half anyway, she might not even get wings or ears, but that's why she could hold the star without it burning her.” So they were royalty then? Chloe had so many more questions. “I would've told you, but that would've put you in danger.”

“In danger of what?” Chloe asked.

“The shadows.” Chloe laughed, but she was serious.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Kommissar-” Chloe immediately frowned and she let out a grunt that almost sounded like a growl. “She was a shadow, she knew, and that's why she-”

“Flirted with you? Belittled you?”

“Yeah…” Beca said sheepishly. “That's why I'm gone so much around this time of year, I need to help maintain a barrier to keep them from taking on their true form.” It was all making sense now. “I can answer your questions another time, but I really think Hayden is getting restless.” She interrupted Chloe's train of thought as Hayden groaned loudly. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“She's so much like you.”

“Hey, I don't do that!” She argued, even though Chloe has witnesses to back her up.

“Whatever you say, _your majesty.”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Love is Strange: by Mickey and Sylvia
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	23. Only Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Beca let's Benji help after The Footnotes beat the Bellas at Semi-finals
> 
> Becenji friendship
> 
> I was listening to Only Us off of the soundtrack of Dear Evan Hansen and I felt compelled to write this.

* * *

 

The taste of blood spread across her taste buds from biting the inside of her cheek, and the corners of her eyes were damn walls getting ready to crumble and let the flood break out. This was it. This is why she didn't even want to bother with anyone here, she was being abandoned in a pointless argument with a stubborn captain and not one person came to help except for the last person that would be of _any_ help. Not even Chloe. Chloe, who listened to her mixes all the way through and didn't speak until she was done. Chloe, who always linked their pinky fingers together when they walk for no reason other than the warm physical contact. Chloe, who Beca is in love with and is being tossed aside out of fear and pressure. This is why she was always going to be alone. “If this is what I get for trying.” Her tone was filled with nothing but disappointment and a thickness she could only describe as heart break. She shoved past a gust of Trebles to get to the stage door.

“Beca! Beca, wait!” She kept going, she threw the door open, it made a loud bang through the corridor. She ripped off her stupid, yellow, scarf, and she wiped her cloudy eyes with the back of her hand. “Beca! Beca, wait!” She turned around and took a rigid stance when the magician stage help stopped in front of her.

“What, Benji?” she looked at him with mascara streaking down her face, in her most vulnerable state in front of someone she didn't want to ever have to see her like this. His hands fidgeted at his sides, clearly expressing that he didn't think he’d get this far.

“I-It’s dark out, let me come with you.” He said shyly, hoping it would convince her enough to let him help.

“Okay.”

 

****

 

The two sat on Benji's bed in his hotel room, since Beca didn’t want to go home early from semi-finals. She was wrapped in his yellow and orange winter coat because he didn't want her to freeze to death. He awkwardly clutched his styrofoam cup of hot chocolate and looked around the room, observing the lack of dust on all the surfaces inside. “Thank you.” Beca said as she peeled away her layers. She walked over to the closet, with her back towards Benji, and she pulled one of Benji's old hoodies over her head.

“It was nothing.” He offered, taking the opportunity to look out the window to give her some privacy.

“Do you always downplay things you do?” She asked curiously. When it sounded like she was done changing, he turned around. The hoodie came down to her mid thigh, she pulled up the checkered pajama pants he left for her. He thought about it for a moment.

“Quite frequently, I suppose.” She smiled at the honesty, he joined her on the bed. They looked at each other, trying to work out all the possible reasons things went the way they did. “I guess I just know what it feels like…” she quirked an eyebrow and he looked down to pick at the lint on the duvet. “To be left high and dry, like nothing.” He tried to gauge her reaction, but there was a glimmer in her eyes.

“Yeah,” she took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Really sucks.” She kissed her teeth and took in their surroundings. “My dad, he left when I was thirteen.” she took in a deep breath and shook her head. "They used to fight so much that I'd leave and they wouldn't notice. So, one day he left, but for good, and he didn't look back." Her eyes glistened with tears but she blinked them away. "He started a new family somewhere else instead." He grabbed her hand and swiped his thumb over her knuckles. "And now Chloe, she just... she just left me hanging, she just let me drown when I needed her the most, and that really sucks you know?" He nodded and let her cry a while. He kept giving her tissues and when her sobs quieted down, he sighed and started telling his biggest betrayal.

“My big brother,” he looked at her, her face was clear of any kinds of judgement. “I was just a kid,” he rolled his lips and swiped his thumb over Beca's knuckles again. “It was just me, and Teddy, and my mom for about as long as I can remember. Teddy had actually met our dad, I didn't get to, but… that wasn't a good thing.” He remembered his brother and how he would heat up the last can of ravioli for him even though he wanted it. Teddy had always been good like that. “He had a few bad habits and one day mom caught him, she gave him a choice, it was either us or another fix and he chose another fix.” He let a tear fall and breathed out slowly to keep the anxiety down. When he opened his eyes he saw Beca's glossy eyes and she gave his hand a squeeze. They understood each other, that was all. She laid down and Benji's eyes went huge and he tried to get off the bed.

“Relax, dude, I'm not gonna bite.” He stopped and put his feet back on the bed. He laid on his side and mirrored her position. “I really thought I was gonna be totally alone.” He sighed and chuckled.

“But instead, I'm here.” It sounded like a joke, but Beca shook her head.

“And that makes it feel better.” She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Us: the soundtrack of Dear Evan Hansen by Ben Platt
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	24. I Wanna be your Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU
> 
> Barista!Chloe
> 
> I had this thought and it wouldn't leave me alone.

_July…_

* * *

 

Coffee beans should never smell awful. To Chloe, they're the bane of her existence. They plague her dreams with orders of caramel macchiatos with double shots of espresso and white chocolate mocha frappes with whole milk instead of almond milk like the blonde, lactose intolerant woman wanted.

She didn't even ring up the order, she came in on shift change, but for some reason the woman decided to berate her for it. “I cannot believe that the service here keeps plummeting and dying, whatever happened to hiring attentive and _competent_ employees? If you think I'm paying for this, you've got another-”

“How much?” the woman stopped and looked for the person speaking. Behind the nagging patron, was a petite girl with a few ear piercings and a sharp stare that could cut diamonds.

“Excuse me?” The woman asked confusedly, wondering why the short brunette was asking how much her ‘bad’ coffee was.

“How much is your coffee?”

“Five dollars and fifty three cents, what's it to you?” She sneered. Chloe watched as the moody girl stepped out of line to stand next to her at the counter. She slammed twenty dollars on the counter, making Chloe and the rude woman jump.

“I'm going to be late for work, and seeing as you refuse to pay for coffee cheaper than your last season Prada shoes and your third husband's Mercedes Benz parked in the front, this line isn't going to move.” she stopped and locked eyes with Chloe sending a jolt into her stomach. “So I'll do you a favor.”

“I don't need any favors-”

“I was _talking,”_ she put her finger up to stop any more words from the woman's mouth. “To the cashier.” The woman scowled and she stormed off, the clack of her heels couldn't be heard over the applause of the other customers. Chloe turned her attention back to her hero, who was still standing at the counter staring at her.

“Thanks for that, I didn't even…” she rolled her shoulders back and closed her eyes as she let out a soft sigh. “Yeah.”

“Don't worry, I get it.” The woman sympathized. “It's not the first dragon lady I've encountered.” She put a list down on the counter and slid it over to Chloe.

“So do you normally deal with dragon lady's?” Chloe asked playfully before giving her back the change she put down for the other woman's order. Her savior passed a folded piece of paper to her, and she saw the list of coffees and her eyes bulged out of her head.

“Sorry about the list, we're celebrating at work.” She scrunched up her nose like a bunny and Chloe couldn't help but smile at her.

“It's whatever, what are you celebrating?” She handed the list back to the barista, who made the same comical expression as she did.

“Intern Appreciation day.” Chloe nodded and took the credit card from between her fingers. The girl leaned over the counter a little, Chloe gulped, and she looked right into the storm in her eyes.

“But the messed up part is that they're sending an intern to get the coffee on their own holiday.” She whispered and winked, she stood back on her feet, and Chloe laughed.

“That _is_ a pretty sinister thing to do.” Chloe said agreeingly as she passed her different trays of drinks.

“You have no idea.” she took the change from the other woman's order and dumped it into the tip jar.

“Hey, no, that's too much-” she put her hand up to stop her from talking like she had with the other woman.

“It’s the least you could do on my holiday.” Chloe rolled her eyes at her smirk and let her drop the money into the tip jar.

“Okay, but you better come back for more intern coffee.” Chloe said as she watched the woman back away from the counter.

“I will.” She and another girl took the trays out the door. She didn't even get her name.

 

_August…_

* * *

 

That girl with the piercings and pretty cold navy blue eyes didn't come back. Chloe didn't know why she got her hopes up for her to just walk back in like she said, she didn't even know her name, so it shouldn't have mattered so much. Then, about fifteen minutes of moping later, the bell chimed, and the intern with the pretty eyes was walking through the door.

Today, her eyes were sharp and angry, she trudged in without looking at the counter, instead she took the farthest seat away from the counter in the corner next to the window. She didn't have time to walk over to the broody girl when another customer walked in.

She politely took the older gentleman’s order, but occasionally her eyes wandered off to girl, thinking of all the possible reasons she didn't come to the counter right away, and she thought maybe she didn't recognize her. She passed the man's cup across to him and gave him the most gleeful smile she could muster. “Have a nice day.”

When she brought her elbow back, she knocked over a cup filled with mini sugar packets. She knelt down to get them, she'd been shoveling them back into the cup when she heard something slam on the counter. She stood up fast, a lock of hair fell out of her bun and dangled down the side of her face. She was presented with a more than broody woman. She was livid.

“You know what I hate?” she seethed. Chloe swallowed her nervousness and shook her head shyly.

“N-No… what?”

“Getting passed up for a promotion you've been waiting for your entire life!” She started pacing the space in front of the counters as Chloe came out from behind the register to flip the open sign. She was the only one there and it was a slow Thursday anyway.

“God, I feel like Leo at an Oscars award show! Do you know how much I've dreamt about this? Getting recognized for something I love?” She threw her hands up and looked at Chloe with a crazed look in her eyes.

“I'm the longest-kept intern they've had because everyone else got fired! I helped give _Snoop Dogg_ an idea for a Christmas album!” Chloe frowned and leaned against the wall beside the register.

“What?”

“Long story.” She supplied. “I'm good at my job, I do what they need and more, and then they give the job to _Dax?_ His skinny jeans are so tight, I'm surprised the blood can circulate through him!” Chloe suppressed a giggle and continued to listen to her rant.

“I can't keep mixing for clubs, I have more to offer than that.” she nodded along, taking a mental note about the club gigs to try and guess the right one. “My gran always tells me ‘The talk of the town always starts in whispers, Beca.’ but how can there be whispers when I'm not being heard?”

Chloe wanted to squeal like a little girl in Disneyland, she finally knew this girl's name, not only that but also her goals and dreams. Vaguely, but it still counted in Chloe's book.

“Well,” Chloe started. Beca looked at her with a softer expression than before and she looked at the chalkboard by the entrance. “We do open mic night stuff here after four, if you're interested in that. A lot of people come to enjoy the drinks for Five O’clock Somewhere, maybe it could help you out.” She offered. Beca smiled at her and she contemplated it.

“I think I just might try that.” She took ten dollars out of her wallet and shoved it into the tip jar. “Thanks, Chlo.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

“It's on your name tag.” She said as she picked up her bag and opened the door.

“Right.” Chloe blushed profusely and wiped her sweaty palms on her apron. She watched her walk past the window empty handed and realized she just put ten dollars in the tip jar just because.

 

_September…_

* * *

 

Beca came back like she said she would. Chloe learned that her whole name is Beca Mitchell, never Rebeca because she hated that name for reasons she wasn't ready to share. She had a DJ gig at Output nightclub three nights out of the week and interns at BFD every day except Saturday and Sunday.

She comes in for coffee, always orders a flat white and a blueberry scone, or green tea and a granola bar, and pick up orders for the studio instead of the standing there in line with a massive list. She hadn't come to an open mic night yet, but Chloe could hope.

She walked up the narrow steps, the baseline was bumping in her chest, and the tastes of lime and tequila sat heavy on her tongue. “Can you play Drunk in Love?” She said in a high pitched nasally voice.

“I don't take requests.” Beca had to shout over the music, but the irritation was still evident in her tone.

“Even from your favorite barista?” she quickly turned around and she beamed the most heavenly smile at Chloe.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” she let Chloe further into the booth and moved her headphones away from her ear. Chloe leaned into her space so she could hear her and she was momentarily stopped by the wondrous smell of her perfume and she wondered what it would smell like on her skin, but she pushed that thought out of her head and answered her question.

“You said you played here so I came to watch.” Beca smiled and scooted over so Chloe could see the mesh of sweaty bodies dancing along to the music Beca was making.

Then out of her 212 and Bust a Move mix, Beca pulled out her Bulletproof and Release Me mix. “This is really good!”

“Thanks!” she kept turning a few knobs and Chloe just watched her work. “Can I get you a drink?” she caught her in a daze and knew Chloe had been staring.

“Sure!” Chloe was glad that it was dark in the club so she couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. Though she wouldn't mind if she did.

 

_October…_

* * *

 

Beca comes in twice a day, in the morning for intern coffee, and either during lunch or after dinner, but never after five for open mic. She sets up at the table in corner of the window, she makes mixes for her gig at Output or does intern things like look for the next Justin Bieber.

She orders a croissant sandwich with bacon and iced tea, only during lunch. She always puts extra money in the tip jar even if she doesn't order, and Chloe _does not_ have a crush on her.

“Chloe, I've been working with you for two years now, you have a crush on her and that's _okay.”_ Ashley assured. Ashley's Chloe's friend, so she knows what's what and what it _is_ is that Chloe has a crush on one of their regulars.

“No, Ash, I don't have-”

“Have what?” she turned around fast like a grandchild caught with their hands in Nana's cookie jar. She cleared her throat and took in the sight of Beca, she was wearing a plaid skirt and black blouse, she seemed taller too. Heels maybe? Or taller boots? She was also being flanked by a two beautiful women, a blonde and a brunette.

“An online shopping problem, I just can't stop impulse-buying.” she covered her tracks as best as she could with a half truth so she wouldn't have to explain herself. Beca clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Just because shipping is free, it doesn't mean you have to add it to the cart, Chlo.” Ashley laughed and muttered something about how phone numbers are free as well and then Chloe kicked her under the counter.

“Chlo, these are my best friends and colleagues, Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen.” She looked back to her tall and lanky friend's as she gestured to Chloe.

“Stace, Aubs, this is Chloe, she's the reason I get up in the morning.” Her stomach flipped like it would on a rollercoaster and she shook hands with them. She wasn't _really_ the reason she got up in the morning. She just had the coffee.

“Hi, Beca's told me so much about you.” Stacie, the brunette, winked at her after shaking her hand, and making Chloe blush and wonder if it were true.

“Shut up, dude.” Chloe didn't hear Beca scolding Stacie.

“Hey, it's nice to meet you.” Aubrey's handshake is firmer than Stacie's, it's not much information, but it's enough for Chloe to decide she's gonna be a little harder to crack, but any friend of Beca's is a friend of hers.

“Likewise.” She smiled back, hearing Ashley mimic her like an annoying younger sister would.

“So ladies, what'll it be?” She caught Beca's eyes first, already having her order ready at her fingertips. Maybe she did have a crush on her.

 

_November…_

* * *

 

Chloe was apart of Beca's group chat with Stacie and Aubrey, meaning she communicated with Beca outside of work, meaning a surplus of memes and double taps on posts and conversation throughout the day _and_ night, meaning phone calls also for no apparent reason, and meaning that the more they talked and got to know each other the easier it was for Chloe to admit she had a crush on her because she did.

 

_Becs (to Taco Fest) 6:59 AM: Chlo I'm running late can you put in my order???_

 

_Chloe (to Taco Fest) 7:00 AM: On it it'll be ready_

 

_Bree (to Taco Fest) 7:00 AM: I told u not to drink so much *facepalm emoji*_

 

_Stacie (to Taco Fest) 7:02 AM: leave her alone she's cute when she's drunk *winky face*_

 

_Becs (to Taco Fest) 7:10 AM: remind me why I made a group chat?_

 

Chloe chuckled and put her phone back in the pocket of her apron. It was nice to have more friends. Being friends with _Beca_ was also nice, but it would be nicer if Chloe could just ask her out so that they could be more.

The bell chimed and there was Beca, it was said in the group chat that she was hungover but it didn't look that way to Chloe. She looked amazing. “You are a lifesaver, Chloe Beale.” She handed over a her cup in exchange for her card to make the transaction quicker.

“You're welcome, now you better hurry before you're late!” Beca shoved a twenty in the jar this time, and Beca was running before Chloe could give it back.

“Shit!” a brunette man ran into her before she could get out the door, spilling her coffee everywhere, and Chloe was out from behind the counter before anyone could say 'late’ a second time.

“I am _so_ sorry, let me get you another coffee or-or something-”

“It's fine, just…” she took off and the guy looked so guilty.

“Can I leave my number in case she comes back? I really want to apologize.” He pleaded. Chloe couldn't say no, he only wanted to apologize and that is a rare thing in the world they live in.

“Sure.” She took his number and left it next to the register knowing Beca would be back by lunch.

 

*

 

“Hey, Becs, that guy who spilled your coffee this morning left his number so he could apologize.”

“Oh, thanks.” She texted Beca throughout the day, it only seemed to be going down for her because the guy who took her promotion, Jack or something, was being a dick and she had a killer headache.

“What time do you get off?”

“In fifteen, why?” she asked as she wiped down the counter.

“Pizza?” She nearly threw her fists into the air, Beca asked her if she wanted to go out for pizza. This was a good bad day.

“Sure.”

 

_December…_

* * *

 

Beca and Chloe started hanging out regularly, she's even been back to Beca's apartment, which was small and the equivalent of a closet, but she isn't the only one. “Jess, calm down, they're gonna love you.”

The guy who spilled her coffee last month was now her kinda but kinda not her boyfriend, which really meant he was. Chloe wanted to go back in time and not tell her about his phone number. His name is Jesse, he works at a small indie studio, and he was meeting Aubrey and Stacie for the first time since their fourth date.

“You don't know that, Becaw.” Chloe inwardly rolled her eyes and then the two lanky partners in crime walked in.

“Hi, you must be the guy Beca ditched our Netflix binge for.” Stacie shook his hand and Aubrey stayed looking stunned by the door.

“Aubrey.” Beca and Stacie looked confused, while Chloe tried to busy herself with anything except for this meet and greet.

“You guys know each other?”

“Yeah, we went to the same high school.” Beca looked between them and shrugged, but the look in their eyes didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

“Alright, Chloe gets off in five so then we can all go eat.” she couldn't say no because that's what friends do. They have huge crushes on their friend's and suck it up when they get a boyfriend.

 

_January…_

* * *

 

It was New Year's Eve in Beca's apartment, Stacie, Aubrey, Ashley, Jesse, and Beca's childhood friends, Jessica and Fat Amy, were all in the apartment waiting for the ball to drop. “I'm really sad, they changed my morning shift to evening.” Chloe pouted.

“Damn, that's the second piece of bad news I've been given today.” She said in a dejected voice. Chloe quickly scooted closer with concern shining through her face.

“Why? What happened?” Beca sighed and closed her eyes to stop tears.

“I lost my internship…” Chloe gasped and grabbed her hands to show her support without words.

“Why?”

“Because I've been there for so long that…” Beca let out a shaky breath to keep herself steady. “They decided to give me junior producer.”

She put a thin, mat black card into her unoccupied hand and there it was. It clicked for Chloe, before anyone could register it she was tackling her in a probably boundary pushing hug.

“Oh my God, Beca! I'm so proud of you!” she felt Beca's arms wrap around her as she told her her thoughts and feelings on it, and then Jesse came over.

“Woah, what's going on here?” He asked jokingly.

“I got junior producer today!” His face changed from happy to serious.

“And you told Chloe first?” She sat back up and hesitated.

“Well, yeah, she's my best friend.”

“Oh.” He blinked, not changing his face. They were best friends. That's all. But why did it feel like it could be more sometimes?

 

_February…_

* * *

 

Beca and Jesse fight. A lot. Chloe knows that all couples fight, but she can't imagine how someone could say such awful things to another human being. Especially Beca, but they care about each other, and Chloe hates it, but that's how it is.

So when Beca's sister, Emily, moves to New York from Seattle Jesse gets mad because he wanted to take Beca out to dinner, but instead they all went to see Chloe at the coffee shop for Five O’clock Somewhere because Beca wanted Chloe to meet her sister. “So you're taking classes at NYU in the fall?”

“Yes! I am! I just need to find a job, I'm staying with Beca for a while, but I'm gonna tap into my savings bond to get an apartment by the end of next week.” Emily smiled brightly and Chloe stopped to admire the fact that Beca and her sister are polar opposites. Emily is tall drink of happiness and joy and innocence, and Beca is a short shot of sarcasm and wit and dry humor.

“You're really driven aren't you?”

“Yup!” Off in the corner she could see Aubrey and Jesse talking, they were in close proximity of each other, but Chloe blamed it on the loudness. It was just two people catching up, that's all.

“What's your major?” she could still see them in the corner of her eyes, but she brought her attention back to Emily.

“Music theory, and Communications and Journalism, just like Beca,” it was clear that Emily looked up to her sister a lot. “She’s a musical genius, but dad said she had to major in something practical just in case her plan didn't work out. She actually wanted to move  to LA first, but instead she came here and she decided to stay.”

“What are you two talking about?” Beca placed her hand on the small of their backs and Chloe felt like she had no control over the way her heart beat.

“Emily says you're a musical genius.”

“Am not!”

“Don't lie, Sissy.” Emily laughed and shoved her. She didn't know Beca could be like this, so loving and bashful and shy, it's like she'd finally been given permission to see the softer side of her and Chloe felt honored.

 

_March…_

* * *

 

Emily got her own apartment like she said and she works with Chloe at the coffee shop now, and Chloe totally adores her. She's so light and cute, and Beca seems to always be there for Five O’clock Somewhere now, not for open mic, but just to hang around her sister and Chloe.

She told Jesse she loved him and then told Chloe about it since they're best friends, and Chloe spends more and more time with Beca and Chloe can't help wanting to feel those same three one syllable words directed at her like they are at Jesse, but she knows it’s impossible for her to feel that way because they’re just best friends, but what if they did? Would it be possible for Chloe  _not_ to fall in love with her?

"Um, hi, this is Emily, and I'm Beca.”

Chloe snapped her head to the front of the coffee shop, and bar. She saw Beca sitting at the front on a stool with Emily next to her with a guitar in her hands. “It's my first time singing tonight,” she received a scattered applause. “Thanks, um, this one is for my friends. Love you guys.”

  
_When tomorrow comes_

_I'll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of_

_The things that I don't know_

_When tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

 

Beca's and Emily's voices were beautiful, and Chloe found herself totally immersed in her performance, she tucked her tray under her armpit and watched. It wasn't till a small interlude where Emily continued to play that she watched the audience before them.

She searched for their group, to see their reaction, and when she found them, she found Aubrey and Jesse perched on the arm of the sofa and his arm rested too snugly around her for Chloe's comfort.

“Um, thanks.” she looked back at Beca and Emily, she was blushing and smiling giddily, and Chloe’s answer is no. It is very impossible.

 

_April…_

* * *

 

Beca comes in a few times a week for open mic, most of the time it's original love songs about Jesse, and if she's not playing then Emily is, which is good, but Chloe is dangerously addicted to Beca's voice. She and Beca spend a lot of time together, they go out to new restaurants, or dancing at Output, or even just hanging out in her apartment.

Just a week ago, before Aubrey's birthday, they assembled and flipped a bookshelf to gift to her for her birthday. Couples who can arrange Ikea furniture and still be a couple afterwards are couples that stay together, but the only difference is that they're not a couple and Chloe's feelings are one-sided, so that means they'll just be good friends until she just hangs herself with their friendly best friend thread of text messages.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I'm just covering for Ashley, she's a little sick.” Chloe continued to wipe down tables and then she was reminded that it was Saturday and Beca never worked Saturday. “What are you doing here?”

“Jesse told me to meet him here.” Chloe nodded and her feet became lead when she saw the very man walk through the door with Aubrey trailing him. She and Beca parted, she watched them take a seat at Beca's usual table, and she busied herself with wiping the glass on the food displays.

“But my parents… h-how could you?” When she glanced over, she saw Beca's furrowed brow staring at Jesse, when she studied the situation further she saw his hand and Aubrey's joined under the table.

“Oh no…” she refocused her eyes and walked around the counter and tried not to listen to the painfully private conversation.

“We're really sorry, Beca-”

“No, no, don't be.” She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw her get up from her chair. “You guys really deserve each other.” she was quick to turn around and come out from behind the counter, but Beca just walked to the back and closed the door to the single toilet bathroom. She stood there at the far end of the counter and then Aubrey was walking up to the door.

“Beca? Come on, open up.” She knocked and wiped away stray tears. “Beca, please?” She watched Aubrey lean her head against the door and weep. “Becs, I'm so so sorry.”

Aubrey stayed there for a moment, but when it was obvious that Beca wasn't coming out soon, she left with her head hung low and Jesse followed her out the door.

No one ever got the use Chloe's nickname for Beca, and using it the way Aubrey was using it made Chloe feel sick. She could hear labored breathing and sniffling from inside, then a louder sob that left its imprint on the flesh on her heart. She pulled out her phone and opened hers and Stacie's thread.

 

_Chloe (to Stacie) 11:03 AM: I don't know what just happened but Beca just locked herself in the bathroom and she's crying and she won't open the door_

 

_Stacie (to Chloe) 11:10 AM: oh my God I'll be there soon_

 

Chloe guarded the door and listened to every sob coming from behind the door. She put an out of order sign on the knob to keep the customers away while she was at the register. She couldn't imagine what happened at that table, but she'd never seen Beca cry before.

“Excuse me, ma'am,” a tall blonde man stood in front of her, he had his police badge out on his belt. “Have you seen this girl?” He held out his phone and showed her a picture of Beca. Why had he been looking for her?

“Yeah, yeah, she's in the bathroom.” He nodded curtly and walked back, Chloe followed him to the bathroom door and waited for whatever was about to happen.

“Becky? It's me.” The sobbing stopped and he knocked again. “I'm gonna need the keys.” Chloe grabbed them from behind the beverage case and handed them over. He unlocked the door, and Beca was sitting in the corner of the bathroom with her knees tucked under her chin, grovelling.

The officer, whoever he was, bent down and picked her up in one swift movement and Beca tucked her face into his neck. All the patrons watched as this happened and he carried her all the way out of the coffee shop until Chloe couldn't even seen them in the window.

 

_May…_

* * *

 

Beca hadn't come back since that day in the coffee shop with Aubrey and Jesse. She told Stacie some blonde British guy came to get her, she learned his name is Luke and he and Beca go way back.

The Taco Fest group chat has been dead and that's because Jesse and Beca broke up because he’s been in love with Aubrey since February. She learned this from Emily, who has been totally worried about Beca ever since because their dad cheated on their mom and Jesse and Aubrey did the same thing.

Aubrey asked Chloe if they could talk about Beca, she hadn't been answering text messages, and she took the spare key back from the hall light, and no one has seen her. Aubrey had said she and Jesse were in love in high school, but her dad sent her away to an all girls school overseas and they never saw each other again.

She never meant to fall for him again and she explicitly said that there was no sex or kissing or anything of that nature while they were dating, and when Stacie pointed that detail out Beca said it was worse than that because at least she wouldn’t have meant anything if it was just sex.

“Dude, quit!”

Chloe turned around to see a very unkempt Beca getting pushed through the door of the coffee shop. Her hair was tousled and knotted as if she hadn't run a brush through it in weeks, which was probably accurate, and she was wearing her lazy sweats and a baggy BU hoodie that didn't belong to her.

“Hey, Chloe.”

“Hi, Stace.” She diverted her attention from the broken girl in front of her, to Stacie.

“Hey, Sissy.” Emily came around from the counter and shyly stood in front of Beca.

“Hi.” she didn't look at anyone, she tugged on the sleeves of her sweater, and wordlessly walked over to the sofa at the front. If love was what made the world go round, then Beca's world must have stopped dead in its tracks because Beca looked like she's never experienced any kind of love or warmth in her life.

It was open mic, but no one expected Beca to get up and sing, and lucky for her she didn't have to. A curly haired boy stood at the front with a ukulele and panicky eyes next to a chunkier guy with a keyboard.

“I’m Benjamin Applebaum and this is Brian-”

“Bumper!” the chunky guy, who Chloe assumed was Bumper, scolded.

“This is my original song, The Things We Used to Share.” he cleared his throat and checked the tuning of his ukulele. Beca gasped and looked up to the boys heavenly voice, Emily had been swooning behind the counter, and Chloe watched Beca.

 

_I need to know  
_

_Now that we're apart  
_

_What did you do with my heart?_

 

The song came to an end and then Beca was crying again, loudly, on the edge of the sofa.

 

_June…_

* * *

 

The boy who did open mic, Benji, has been coming to the coffee shop often and Emily has made sure to ring up every single one of his orders. She'll deny it, but Chloe thinks he likes her.

Beca's healing, she finally let it go, and she spoke to Aubrey, but not on purpose, about what happened. She wished them both well and the Taco Fest chat has been more active, and Chloe has seen so many sides of Beca but the one she's been seeing as of late is changed. She's calmer. Wiser, almost.

“Happy birthday, dear Chloe,” she watched Beca bring the large sheet cake to her, her face was illuminated with yellow flames from the candles. “Happy birthday to you.” She teared up and wiped her eyes while Stacie snuck up behind her with a party hat. “Make a wish, Chlo.”

“Okay.” Chloe's voice was watery, she leaned over to blow out all the candles and she closed her eyes. _I wish I had you._ Beca set the cake down and swept Chloe into her arms.

“Happy birthday.” Beca whispered. She suppressed a shudder and buried her nose in Beca's hair. “I'm really glad I met you.”

“Me too.”

 

_July…_

* * *

 

It's been a full year since Beca defended Chloe from that horrid customer, and it has been a whirlwind of nothing but trouble. Trouble that Chloe would rather get into with Beca than with anybody else.

Benji turned out to be the star of a musical and he asked Emily for coffee, but then decided she already has enough coffee throughout the day so instead they were going to dinner. Chloe told her 'I told you so’.

“You look fine, Em.”

“Just fine? I can't look 'just fine’!” she walked back behind the curtain and Beca came over from the bed area with a mug of coffee.

“Little, you look beautiful, don't worry.”

“‘Little’?” Chloe turned away from her book and looked up at Beca. She had her reading glasses on and her hair was swept up into a messy bun. It felt extremely domestic.

“That was her nickname.” Beca set her coffee down on the table and walked behind the curtain.

“Should be _your_ nickname.” Chloe mumbled.

“Hey!” Beca came out with Emily's hand in hers and a small jewelry box in the other. “Don't think I can't hear you.” she set the jewelry box down and pulled out the small drawer.

“Is that-”

“This was gran's necklace, then mom's, and mine, and-”

“No, Beca,” Emily stopped the rare tender Beca moment. “I can't let you give that to me, it's too much.” Beca laughed and walked around Emily, putting the little gold arrow necklace around her neck.

“Who said anything about giving? I'm just letting you borrow it, Little, Jesus. Greedy much?” she came out from behind her, Emily chuckled, but the tears were building in her eyes.

“Mom would want you to wear it.”

“Thank you.” There was a knock on the door and Chloe walked over to answer.

“Emily, Benji's here.” She opened the door wider and let Benji in, his jaw dropped and he stood there taking in her appearance in awe.

“Wow, you look… you look beautiful, Emily.” Chloe and Beca leaned against the counter watching the exchange. She felt naturally in place in Beca's life just like Beca was in hers.

 

_August…_

* * *

 

Emily and Benji started dating, and everybody ships it because it's too cute not to ship. Chloe's lease for her apartment was up, and she literally could not stand her roommate, Barb, anymore. She was so annoying and constantly walked around without a shirt or bra for no reason and her boobs look like bologna.

Beca was barely making ends meet, so she offered to Chloe, and like a dummy she accepted even though her feelings kept getting stronger and she couldn't act on them because they’re only best friends and the heartbreak is no longer a fresh wound, but it still is a new scar, and Chloe wouldn’t take advantage of her vulnerability.

Living with Beca is a blessing and a curse. She's never messy, she does her part, and keeps her clothes on, but Chloe can't decide if that's a good thing. Their apartment is small, there's only a shower curtain dividing their areas, but it's closer to the coffee shop and they walk there together in the morning.

“When did you get your grasshopper?” Chloe asked.

“I got it when I was sixteen, I had a friend do it for me.” She took a drink of beer, Chloe rolled up her sleeve to expose the small ladybug.

“I got mine when I was eighteen.”

“Does it mean anything?”

“My dad always tells me to enjoy the little things.” Little things like random phone calls or letting her go behind the booth at Output or putting money in the tip jar no matter what and making her study mixes for school. “Does yours mean anything?”

“‘Because half a dozen grasshoppers under a fern make the field ring with their importunate chink, whilst thousands of great cattle, reposed beneath the shadow of the British oak, chew the cud and are silent, pray do not imagine that those who make the noise are the only inhabitants of the field.’,” Chloe was taken aback by the quote Beca gave her. She didn't elaborate on it, but Chloe assumed she'd tell her when she was ready.

The ladybug on Chloe's wrist itched at that because it's times like this when the ladybug can speak for her. It was little moments like this, or quotes she'd never heard of before, that make her more aware of the fact Beca's something she'd never had before and that these feelings could be the reason she loses it.

 

_September…_

* * *

 

The grasshopper on Beca’s forearm was gotten after her mom died, and she cried while she told Chloe the story, and Chloe was there to hold her and soothe her.

Living together is easy, they fell into an easy routine.

They wake up at the same time, Beca gets in the shower and Chloe makes the beds.

When Beca gets out she puts the kettle on the stove and Chloe gets in the shower.

When Chloe gets out Beca gets dressed, and then Chloe gets dressed and Beca puts on her makeup.

Chloe puts on her makeup and Beca makes her tea, and sometimes Chloe straightens or curls Beca’s hair and sometimes Beca braids Chloe’s.

Then they’ll walk to the coffee shop or the crosswalk on the corner and they part ways for the day.

It’s an easy routine, it’s a simple routine, and Chloe wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Chlo, I said no birthday gifts, you know how I feel about that stuff.”

“Okay, technically it’s not a birthday gift if your birthday is tomorrow.” she held the gift out in front of her, they stood in the middle of the hall in front of their apartment.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Beca mumbled. Chloe’s heart just about stopped and she gulped down her accelerated heartbeats. “You got me The Hobbit!” Chloe smiled and pulled out her keys.

“You said you lost your copy and you didn’t have time to buy a new one.” Beca hugged her tight and unexpectedly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks, Chlo.” she walked into the apartment and Chloe was left stunned. That definitely wasn’t routine.

 

_October…_

* * *

 

Chloe hadn't been able to decipher Beca and her reason for the kiss on the cheek. The only thing she could come up with is because Beca wanted to, but that couldn't be right either could it?

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, be right out!”

Beca came out in navy blue short shorts with orange suspenders and a beige sweater to go over it. She had big glasses and her hair was straightened, she was dressed like a nerd, but Chloe bet if nerds actually dressed how Beca was dressed they'd definitely be a lot cooler than they are. Chloe gulped and she shook her head quickly when she saw Beca's famous smirk.

“Let me guess…” Beca tapped her chin and assessed Chloe's costume. “Monkey business?”

“Yep!” Beca walked over and brushed her hair out of her face and let her fingers linger on her burning skin just a little longer. Did she do that because she wanted to too?

 

_November…_

* * *

 

Chloe has been trying hard to make out subtle hints of whether Beca might be gay or maybe she has feelings for her too, but Chloe keeps coming up dry and it’s a real downer on the redhead.

After she gave her the book, Beca jumped into her comfy clothes and sat on Chloe’s bed and read through almost half the book and fell asleep there next to her.

Chloe didn’t want to wake her, so she laid there and suffered through the fluffiness of it all, and discovered that Beca is a cuddler, which made her feelings really inconvenient. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t just tell me that you wanted to move!” Chloe yelled as she folded her laundry.

“I’m not moving, I was looking for a bigger place for us to live unless you like the way you turn on the hair dryer and the power goes out!” Beca picked up all the dryer sheets and started hanging up the jackets that have piled up on the chair.

“Still! A little notice about moving might’ve been nice!” she angrily hung their clothes on the rack next to the bed.

“We’re not! I was just thinking of you!” Beca kept saying things like 'we' and 'us'. Beca said she’d been thinking of her. Chloe stopped being so angry and she took a deep breath in.

“Look, I’m sorry, I just thought you were gonna leave, and I like-” she almost gave herself away, but she quickly covered up the stumble in the words. “I like living with you.” Beca’s face softened and she walked over to stand in front of her.

“I like living with you too.” in that moment, she honestly didn’t see either of them leaving and that was good. It had always been a stupid idea to hope, but with Beca it wasn’t putting anything on the line. Not yet.

 

_December…_

* * *

 

No one left, and Beca took residence in Chloe’s bed most nights for cuddles, and Chloe doesn’t mind. Their routine is the same, except Beca is gone more often now and Chloe doesn’t know why, which is weird because they tell each other everything. Well, not everything. Chloe still has massive secret feelings for Beca and Beca has no clue because Chloe won’t tell her. It’s between can’t or won’t, Chloe tries to lean more toward can’t but deep down she really knows its won’t.

“Have some eggnog, Becs! Relax a little!” it was Christmas Eve in their apartment, they had everyone over since Beca and Emily are the only family they have everyone else decided they wouldn't catch a flight to their respective homes until Christmas day.

“I will relax when I can take off these stupid antlers.” She grumbled. Chloe dragged her away to the counter where the large punch bowl sat.

“Oh, hush!” She gave Ebenezer Scrooge Jr a glass of thick eggnog and when Beca drank it, she winced at the amount of rum Fat Amy put in it.

“Amy’s trying to give us cirrhosis.” Chloe laughed and Beca gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart swell. They had a quiet moment in the loud apartment, just staring at each other, and Beca's eyes drown her in adoration, she could almost say she was absolutely certain no one has ever looked at her that way, but then Emily and Benji interrupted.

“We should go see the Christmas tree!”

“Yeah!” Chloe looked at them, and from the side she heard Beca sigh.

“Sure… why not.” She looked at Beca, and noticed how small her smile was in comparison to the one she'd given prior to the interruption. She could _almost_ feel it.

 

_January…_

* * *

 

Christmas and New Year's were well spent, there is an excess amount of leftovers and liquor in Chloe's and Beca's apartment. She'd been surprised Jessica and Ashley hadn't hung up a mistletoe somewhere to get Chloe to make a move, knowing Ashley she'd probably told Jessica, but the two were constantly either in their own bubble off to the side or totally immersed in whatever story Fat Amy was telling.

Since the _almost something_ on Christmas Eve, little things are being done around the apartment and Chloe is not sure if it's just her best friend being a good roommate or maybe it's in her head, but often times the entire apartment, which in reality is literally one room with a shower curtain dividing 'rooms’, smells like the lavender Scentsy Chloe loves or they're always completely stocked with the almond cranberry granola bars Chloe gets from the vending machine at school, and Beca always packs her snack throughout the day like if she knows she's having an exam she'll put peppermints and bubble gum for focus, a rubber band for frustration, and a sticky note with a joke and a small heart in the corner.

Little things that make Chloe wonder if there's almost something there, or if there's already a little something there.

“Hey, Bec, who was that guy?” She watched the tall brunette man walk in the other direction from the coffee shop. She'd been walking to work and she saw Beca talking to someone outside. She'd hugged him even. Beca isn't huge on hugs. Who was he?

“Just Theo.” Just Theo.

 

_February…_

* * *

 

'Just Theo’ texts Beca a lot. Beca has him under 'Turtle Man’ with a turtle emoji. If 'Just Theo’ was only _just_ Theo then he wouldn't have gotten a special nickname and emoji. Chloe isn't jealous, she just wants to know who he is, why Beca is talking to him so much, if she likes him, and if yes then what does he have that she's looking for, and are they dating? Because Beca is gone way more often than usual, she spends all day at work, and all night working on her computer, but Chloe knows it's not mixes because she makes a certain face when she does that.

He has to be her new boyfriend, it was only a matter of time, she hadn't seriously dated anyone in almost a year since she and Jesse split up, it was an ugly ending to a cliché story, and it almost costed her a relationship between her and one of her closest friends, and she took a while to completely heal and be able to start new, but it would make sense that she found someone new. Someone not Chloe.

“Hey, Chlo, will you turn the radio up? I don't think we're getting anyone else, we've been pretty dead tonight.”

“Sure.” She turned the knob and listened, the last song had just ended, and a new one began. Chloe listened to the song, the lyrics were one thing, but the voice singing was its own entity.

 

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips  
_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_

 

“Ash… I'm… is it okay if I go home?”

“Sure, I should have it covered, Emily is coming in like thirty, I should be fine till then.”

“Great, thanks.”

 

*

 

“Bec, I just heard you on the ra-” she walked into the apartment, and Beca was sitting there with her eyes glued to another book, strands of hair framed her face, and her glasses were perfectly balanced on the slope of her nose, she had earbuds in, and was totally unaware of Chloe's presence in the apartment.

Chloe took a minute to settle down, but the way Beca picked up her tea from her bedside table without looking up from her book seemed to put a buffer on all her proper motor functions. It was just so surreal to hear her friend on the radio and then come home to see the most peaceful and natural state of somebody on trending.

Chloe took a seat at the table and observed Beca and her small habits, like poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she thinks, or rolling her lips after taking a drink of her tea, and brushing the rogue hair out of her eyes only for it to fall back into place. Beca was like a carefully crafted story and Chloe always stopped to admire the penmanship.

Before Beca could jump at the sight of Chloe watching her, she rose from her chair and walked back over to the door to close it a little harder than she had before. This seemed to get Beca's attention. “Chloe,” her name was said so softly and with such reverence, Chloe hadn't been sure she was the Chloe Beca was talking to. “You're home.”

“I am.” she didn't want to burst the delicate bubble just yet by talking about her new song about wanting to be someone's girlfriend. She watched Beca get up, her bear slippers moved her to stand in front of Chloe and bring her into a warm embrace.

To Chloe's surprise, Beca pressed another kiss to her cheek, hitting the corner of her mouth, and she hummed when she nuzzled her nose in the crook of Chloe's neck, making her shiver.

“How was your day?” Chloe automatically missed her warmth, but Beca led them to the bed and she sat there, playing with Chloe's fingers as she waited for an answer.

“It was good, but really slow.” She groaned and rolled her sore shoulders back. She felt like having a bath. Or massage. Both would be nice. “I heard a song today…” she lightly prodded at the subject, seeing no initial reaction from Beca she continued.

“It was funny because the guy said it was a hit single for Beca Mitchell.” She watched Beca chuckle, and she looked at Chloe with soft denim eyes.

“Yeah, that's me.” Chloe hummed at her awkwardness toward the topic.

“Why didn't you tell me you were working on an album of your own?” When she felt Beca's hands begin to shake, she squeezed them reassuringly, and waited patiently for Beca to answer. Beca took a deep breath in, she removed her glasses from her face, and she looked right at Chloe.

“Because… all the songs are about you.” Chloe was stunned, she wasn't sure if she was going deaf or having a stroke, but either way those words just fell out of Beca's mouth and she had no idea how to react.

“I've been spending a long time trying to figure myself out. What these things meant, and on my birthday I realized I had some feeling that you weren't like everybody else in my life.”

“I'm not?”

“No, you're truly amazing and I don't deserve to have such a good friend like you.” Beca pulled their hands up to hold them against her chest. “And I just couldn't find a reason for me to want to do anything extra for you, and on Christmas I realized something.” Chloe lifted her shy eyes to look at Beca again.

“What did you realize?”

“I want you.” Chloe wasted no time closing the gap between them, pressing them lips together, and reveling in the way it's better than anything she could've imagined. It hadn't been average or good, but it was drowned in extra feeling because everything about it was extra. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> Flashlight: by Jessie J/ cover by Hailee Steinfeld/or the soundtrack of PP2
> 
> The Things We Used To Share: by Thomas Sanders
> 
> I Wanna be your Girlfriend: by Girl in Red
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	25. Don't Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> Benannahollars47 this is a baby prompt, but kind of switched up to delayed Thanksgiving/traffic jam kind of. I hope you like it!
> 
> Pregnant!Beca

* * *

 

November eleventh. The date was branded into the flesh of her cerebellum, it scorned her like an unfaithful husband in a soap opera, and Beca hated it. She would've loved it, but since it's already passed it was just another day that burns with each sunset. November eleventh was supposed to be her due date, two girls, and it was currently Thanksgiving day.

They certainly were planning for quite the entrance, and she literally could not wait another second. Her boobs ached and her lower back was constantly sore, on the occasion there was a pain in her tailbone, Beca had had enough. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing until you go over your due date. “Are the yams done?”

“Yeah, need me to get them out of the oven?” she asked as she pressed the pie crust into the pan.

“It's okay, I got it.” Beca kept working on filling the pies to get them in the oven. She felt extremely fatigued, but she knew that her wife wanted to have Thanksgiving at their house. There was definitely room, it was just so much work, they had asked Aubrey to help with dinner, but really her job was to distract their four year old daughter, Kara.

“Mama, mama, mama!” She came barrelling through their kitchen, and bumped into Beca, making her lean more on her right foot, which didn't help her with the discomfort she was feeling either. 

“Yeah, angel face?” She let her hand rest on her little brunette melon.

“Al’en!” She pointed her finger at Aubrey, who stood in the doorway with her fingers framing her face and her tongue sticking out, blowing raspberries. The scene was cute until it wasn't.

“Spill some water? Your pants are wet.” Chloe asked casually, too focused on pinning pineapple rings onto the ham.

“Chloe.” Beca held the bottom of her stomach, she looked down at the liquid streaking down her pants.

“Yeah, babe?” she turned around to see Beca's wide eyes, she assessed the expression on her face and she looked down at her pants.

“Don't panic.” Her lips pulled apart and her jaw fell completely open looking at the wet marks on her pants.

“I-Is it time?”

“Yeah, yeah, get the car.” Beca started waddling toward the living room, she looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe just standing there in shock. She turned around and she stood in front of her wife. “Chloe, my love, we need to get going and pull it together, can you do that for me?” She nodded and wordlessly walked to the door.

Beca sighed but her sigh turned into a grimace as she felt the first contraction start. “Aubrey?” She clenched her teeth and grasped at the edge of the counter. She was slightly bent over, her chest grazed the cold surface, and then Aubrey breezed in with Kara on her back and an easy smile across her lips. It quickly disappeared at the sight of her friend in pain.

“Beca, what's wrong? Is it the babies?” She nodded and panted as the contraction ended.

“Don't panic, I'm fine…” she said a second time. “It's… time.”

“It's time?” Beca nodded at the repetition of the same words. “Okay, um, you go and I'll watch Kara, I can take your things later okay?” Chloe came back inside with Beca's coat and already tousled hair.

“Oh, honey.” Chloe cooed as she squeezed Beca's hips to relieve some pressure.

“I'm… fine, let's go.” she stood up and started walking toward the door. “We’ll… call. Angel face, I love you so much okay?”

“Bye, mama.” she and Aubrey waved from the door.

 

* * *

 

“Why… are… we not… moving?” her teeth were bared and the car barely moved as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic.

“Okay,” Chloe started. She gnawed on her lip and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, trying to find words that wouldn't upset her. “Don't panic, but… we're caught in five o'clock rush hour.”

“What… what do you mean… we're caught in rush… hour? I need to have these babies _now,_ Chloe!” She had her seat slightly reclined, enough to spread her legs and bend over somewhat to relieve some pressure.

She rubbed her stomach and sat up, she threw her head back against the headrest and glared at Chloe. “We need to get to the hospital.”

“I know, my love, I'm trying, but we're stuck.” she tried to reason with her, but she started groaning, her contractions were at least five minutes apart, but they seemed to be getting more intense by the second, Chloe wasn't sure if they'd make it to a hospital or not.

The closest thing to a hospital on the block was a pharmacy. There was also a Taco Bell, their choices were slim, but if she knew her wife, she knew it'd be better to choose the latter due to her unhealthy love for Double Chalupas, but she wouldn't dare suggest such things at a time like this. She'd like to be alive for the birth of their two daughters.

“Find… a way… to… to… fix… it!” her knuckles were white with the grip she had on the door handle and her baby hairs stuck to her forehead despite the mild drop in temperature.

“I'm doing everything I can, but there's nothing I can do about the traffic, honey.” Chloe fought off the haughty voice at the back of her throat and kept her tone steady and neutral to not rile up the woman baring her children while she was in labor.

“You better… figure… it out before-” an animalistic growl rumbled up from inside her chest, making Chloe quake with fear, she paled and looked around cars to see anywhere to get off, she saw an opportunity to change lanes, so she cut off whoever had been coming, earning the performance of dozens of car horns behind them, and she got into faster-moving traffic.

“Oh my God! Oh my God I'm gonna kill you! Oh, why did I let you talk me into this? Oh my God, I hate you!”

“I love you. So much.”

 

* * *

 

“Mama, they're real small.” Kara said as she leaned over to see them. Beca stood there in the fuzzy socks she'd picked out for her birthday, in a nightgown her mother gave her, and with a soft daze left after hard labor.

“Yeah, they are…” she yawned and stroked Kara's hair. “I remember when I had you, you were so small.”

“Like a potato?” She giggled and sighed as she looked down at the swaddled burritos.

“Yeah, angel face, just like a potato.”

“Don't panic,” Chloe whispered into her wife's ear, putting her hand to the small of her back. “But all our family is outside that door waiting to see you.” Beca looked up from their bassinets and looked at Chloe with tired navy blue eyes.

“But… the kids, I don't… I feel like shit, I can't with my dad right now-”

“Who said anything about your dad?” She wriggled her eyebrows at her and Beca bit back a smile and she toyed with the hem of Chloe's sweatshirt.

“The Bellas?” She nodded and Beca stepped closer. “Dude, are you for real?”

“Um, dude, of course I am!” she whisper yelled. Beca nodded eagerly and Chloe put her two thumbs up and went to answer the door.

“Hey, girls, you can come in now.” she rejoined Beca in front of the bassinets and stood there with a prideful smile on her face and Beca's hand in hers.

“Bellas, I want you to meet Stephanie and Alice Mitchell.” They turned around to pick up their newborns, stopping to admire the brown hair on their heads and the fact that no doubt they would have the Mitchell women's eyes.

Chloe picked up Alice and rocked her so slightly and turned her to the large group of girls before them, she stroked her finger down her little cheek and looked back up at the Bellas. “This is your Aunt Aubrey, and Aunt Amy,”

“And your Aunt Cynthia, and Aunt Emily,” Beca stood beside Chloe with Stephanie fast asleep in her arms.

“And your Aunt Jessica, and Aunt Ashley,” when addressed, Jessica and Ashley held out their individual phones to them to show Stacie on Jessica's phone and Flo on Ashley's phone.

“And Aunt Stacie and Aunt Flo,” Amy giggled after she said 'Aunt Flo', causing all the Bellas to look at her, at first with unamusement then with fondness. “Okay, that was funny.” Beca relented.

“Good,” Amy said dropping her bag and digging out a plastic bag. “Because I come bearing gifts.” She pulled out a tupperware container filled with different Thanksgiving foods.

“Trade?” Beca arched her eyebrow at her friend and they swapped out, a baby for mashed potatoes and gravy. Beca had always actively avoided Thanksgiving due to nagging aunts and gloating successful cousins, but when she stumbled into auditions for the Bellas, no one could have ever convinced her she'd actually enjoy it and call them her family.

And since no one could ever convinced her of that, she definitely thought that eating Thanksgiving leftovers in a hospital room with her best friend and wife, with their two twin daughters and their four year old, and six women and two on FaceTime sharing belated 'Happy Thanksgiving’ wishes should be enough convincing. This Thanksgiving, she was thankful for all the love she had in her life.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Don't Panic: by Coldplay
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	26. Love Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy with my other stories and school, but I had this idea.
> 
> P.S. I'm really sorry, but _all_ prompts are closed until I can clear my schedule a little. Sorry again, by enjoy this little thing.
> 
> Clairvoyant!Beca

* * *

 

The bitter spit slipped back down Beca's throat, making her inwardly gag. It surprised her that no matter how disgusting a drink is, she would still find herself drinking it until it didn't taste like anything. The palms of her hands were slightly wet from the condensation on her glass.

Music and breathing, that is all she could manage to think about at the moment. The bar pulsed with tourists and cocktail waitresses, it made her claustrophobic, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. Instead she let her eyes focus on her reflection of the mirror behind the bar.

A man bumped into her, and she saw flashes of a late night with his laptop and his right hand. She grimaced and tried to pull away as quickly as possible.

Beca is clairvoyant, and it sucks. Most would call it a gift, but it isn't. She's had the ability ever since she was nine. One day she approached her mom, telling her that she constantly heard static, like a buzzing chit-chattering murmuring radio in her ears, at first she'd thought that someone was just leaving the TV on.

When she turned ten the following fall, her father kissed her on the forehead and she had a first inside glance at the affair. She ran upstairs to her room and cried for hours, ignoring every attempt of comfort because she didn't want to see anymore. That's when she turned to music, to drown everyone out, not wanting to see all the ugliness in their hearts.

Music has always been there.

“Hey, superstar.” the bubbly voice came from behind her and a soft hand was placed in between her shoulder blades. She visibly tensed and saw everything happening in Chloe's mind. She saw her kissing Chicago, the image was so vivid as if it were her and it made her heart clench.

She whipped her head around and feigned surprise. “Jesus, Chloe, you can't just sneak up on people like that.” The girl laughed and took the vacant stool beside her.

“Sorry, I'll make sure to wear a bell next time.” she winked and Beca quickly averted her gaze back to the mirror so she didn't see anything else in her mind. It didn't matter though, as always, Chloe took her hand and began to play with her fingers. She saw it again, felt it almost, and it made feel her sick. She retracted her hand and set back in front of her, laid across the bar. She brought her drink back to her lips and hushed the visions.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine, Chloe.” she sighed, and kissed her teeth and stared at her own reflection.

“Are you sure?” Chloe reached out again, barely touching her, but triggering the visions again. Beca violently jerked away, as if Chloe had burned her, but she might as well have with the way her thoughts marred the flesh of her heart.

“Alright, what is going on with you?” Chloe asked with more irritation.

“Drop it, Chloe.” Beca gritted through her teeth, adjusting the sleeves of her jacket. Chloe tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away, feeling tears building behind her eyes.

“What? I can't touch you now?” The volume of her voice attracted the attention of other patrons.

“Just leave me alone, okay? Jesus!” She slapped ten bucks next to her empty glass and started on her way out of the bar. Of course, not having any boundaries, Chloe followed her.

“Beca!” She kept walking. _Don't turn around._ “Beca! Wait!” Then she heard her sincere plea ringing in her ears like a gunshot.

 _Don't runaway from me._ “Beca!” She stopped, dead in her tracks, waiting for the click-clack of Chloe's boots to get closer. She felt Chloe reaching out and she stepped away, turning around to see Chloe looking very distressed and confused.

“Is it something I did?” she breathed out shakily and she looked up at the sky, the view of the stars completely and totally clear, unmuddled by any city smog. "Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it!"

“I see everything, Chloe.” She didn't trust herself to look at her, so she found the Little Dipper in the sky, wishing she would just burst into a million stars and float up into the nothing, instead of standing in the middle of a street in Paris. “I see everything, all of the dirty laundry everyone has, and it hurts.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, tentatively taking another step. _Why won't she just tell me?_

“Because it's not something that you can easily understand.” she heard Chloe gasp from beside her, and she coughed to cover it up.

 _There she is!_ Beca closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling the evening breeze blow away any trace of grief. “And it's no use trying. Your lover boy is here and I'm exhausted. Goodnight.” She walked away from Chloe, not looking back once.

“Chloe!” Sure enough there was Chicago. She let a single tear fall and she pressed on, keeping a steady pace to the hotel. She wasn't too far to hear it, but just far enough where a faint voice resonated so strongly in her chest.

_Come back._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Song rec: Love Lies by Khalid and Normani
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	27. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off the pilot episode of Once Upon a Time.
> 
> Detective!Beca

* * *

 

Beca's melodious laughter floated through the dim lit dining room. She traced the stem of her wine glass with her forefinger, slightly leaning into the conversation between her and her date, Luke. 

She was careful to not actually drink from her glass. She only put the rim up to her lips, squeezing the glass between them as tightly as she could, not letting the red Merlot slip into her mouth. It'd been an entire year since she'd gone out on a date, the last person she'd dated seriously cheated on her with the woman who lived on the floor under his. 

She remembered the day so vividly, she had initially thought that somebody had broken into his apartment, all she could hear were muffled voices coming from the back room. 

She set her purse down near the door, and withdrew her gun from it's holster and quietly padded up to the door of his bedroom, and then it was clear. Moans and panting echoed through the door, and the sinful slapping of skin was dirty enough to make a hooker blush. 

She'd felt the hot anger crawling up her neck, and the rocks in the pit of her stomach stoked the fire, she moved her finger from where it rested over the trigger and set it on the trigger, ready to shoot. She kicked open the door, and shot at a spot on the wall above the headboard, making three loud boom-boom-booms, chips of the drywall fell, and dust covered the screaming adulterers in white.

So, it can be said she didn't react too well. “Seriously, what is a delicate and lovely woman like you doing on a date with trash like me?” her date leaned forward and stared her deeply in the eyes. She hoped he didn't see the way her jaw clenched when he called her ‘a delicate woman’. 

“What do you mean trash?” She drew patterns on his forearm, making his brown eyes flicker down to her lips. She had his attention.

“Between you and me?” She nodded and looked down at his arm, continuing her ministrations and glanced back up at him through her eyelashes. “I had a job, and some money went missing a while back, but… I was just _holding_ it, you know?” She smiled and she gave him a subtle wink.

“Yeah, I get it.” he laughed at her and she leaned in, moving her hand higher up to the crease of his elbow. “So, you really wanna know why I'm out with you?” his nodded, his eyes hooded with desire as she leaned in to let her lips brush his ear. “Because my name is Detective Mitchell and you just confessed to embezzlement.” She sat back in her chair enough to dangle handcuffs from her index finger. 

Luke gulped and let his stare linger on the cuffs for a mere second before he tried bolting out of the room, knocking over a cart of dishes. She rolled her eyes and ran the opposite direction.

“Did he run?” her partner, Chloe, asked.

“Yes.” She sighed, hearing the other girl giggle.

“Guess you owe me a burger then.” Beca made it out to the sidewalk first, trying to focus on the running perp and not the bubbly voice in her ear.

“Whatever, Beale.” Then he came running down the sidewalk in her direction, looking back, and she hit him right in the windpipe with her purlicue. He fell flat on his back, coughing for air, with the vein at his temple popping out. She pulled out her gun from the holster underneath the skirt of her dress on the side of her thigh and aimed it at him with one hand as she grabbed her cuffs.

“Did you get him?” She ignored Chloe in her ear and blew a strand of brown hair out of her face.

“Luke Hiatt, you are under arrest for the embezzlement of one hundred and eighty-thousand dollars from Posen Insurance and evading arrest.” She nudged his knee to make him go belly down and she straddled the back of his knees on the sidewalk, with passerbys stopping to be nosey. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law.” She paused as she clicked one cuff around his left wrist. 

“You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.” She stood up and tugged him up off the ground by his shoulders. “Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” She questioned, making the cuffs slightly tighter. He hissed and nodded.

“Yes.”

“He really shouldn't have called you delicate.” Chloe mused. Beca let a smirk tug at her lips as she walked him to the car Chloe had been listening from. She shoved him into the backseat and slammed the door. She leaned down to Chloe's window.

“He really shouldn't have.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song rec: Delicate by Taylor Swift
> 
> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	28. IDFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English teacher AU
> 
> Beca is an English teacher, who meets Chloe through her co-worker, Aubrey, and Chloe can't quite seem to stay away from her.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Mr. Wordsworth is a stuffed pig that Beca has had since she was seven. He wears a suit and has a small pair of glasses perched on his little snout. When Beca first tore open the wrapping paper and ripped the lid off the box, she looked down inside to find a dapper looking swine staring back a her with shiny black button eyes. It was the beginning of a wonderful memory, that lasted her years and years. 

Mr. Wordsworth sat through a scattered lesson about the letters of the alphabet when she was eight, was taught how to spell boisterous when Beca was ten, and was read Tuck Everlasting by Natalie Babbitt when she was twelve. He had always been the best at listening, and Beca loved to teach him. He was the smartest pig she'd ever known, and the only one if she really thought about it. As the years went on the cotton filled, pink fleece, well-dressed pig sat through study sessions, and was usually tossed from hand to hand as she recited The Raven to him during the tenth grade while she annotated the text.

The fashionable farm animal was there all the way until present day.

Beca listened to her heels sound off through the hallway, the loud chatter of students lowered to a dull murmur and the crowd opened up right down the middle, like the Red Sea. The final bell rang and she watched students file inside, taking their seats. Beca took her time setting up the board, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of auburn scurry past the door. She smirked privately to herself and underlined the last word she wrote.

“Good morning, class.” She received a few mumbles, but that was barely enough to tell Beca there were actual living students behind her. “Let me try that again.” She cleared her throat and stood at the front, leaning against the bookshelf near the window. “Good morning, class!”

“Good morning, Ms. Mitchell.” The class deadpanned. She stared at all the unamused students before her, seeing a redhead quickly pass by again in the small window. She turned to face the shelf, where Mr. Wordsworth sat right next to a copy of How to Analyze Literature. She plucked him off the shelf and sat him on her desk.

“That's more like it.” She stood next to the words she wrote on the board and folded her hands in front of her. “Welcome to Monday, I know. It's a drag, but you’ll live.” Emily, her younger sister and also student, laughed at the joke, along with a couple other girls. She smiled at her and gave Beca a thumbs up. 

“Alright, nerds, since you guys aren't very reactive this morning, I'll just dive right in. Today, we're gonna go through the theme of Night by Elie Wiesel, and we're gonna dissect a new vocab word. Cool?” A few students hummed and she nodded to herself. “Awes, so, can anybody tell me what apathy means?” She casually meandered through the aisles, and stared down at the students, who averted their eyes quickly. She peered over one students shoulder, as she squeezed the shoulder of her sister. The young man appeared to be texting somebody on Snapchat.

“Curtis Schneebly,” she stopped right in front of his desk, forcing him to acknowledge her. 

“Just Curt, not Curtis.”

“Right, sorry,  _ Curt _ .” She smirked and walked to the front of the class to lean against her desk beside Mr. Wordsworth. “I do hope that you're only on Snapchat to tell your friends what apathy means.” She arched a challenging eyebrow at him, making him shrink down into his seat.

“Sorry, Miss.”

“Apology accepted, but can you tell me what apathy is?” he shrugged. 

“I don't know.” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Do you not really care or whatever?” His eyes snapped up at the comment and his eyebrows were high up in the middle of his forehead. He stared for a moment, trying to decide whether she was joking or serious. A grin broke out across his face and he chuckled.

“Nah, not really.” 

“Alright, and can anybody tell me what that just was?” She looked at the class, five students raised their hands. She narrowed her eyes and drummed her hands on her thighs. “Emily, you have the floor.”

“Um,” she bit her lip and looked around the class, and locked eyes with Beca. “It's basically lack of interest and feeling, and you don't really care.”

“Yes!” She turned her attention back to Curt and smiled enthusiastically. “See, Curt, what you just did now was tell me you didn't care, right?” he nodded sheepishly, obviously not enjoying being put on blast. “Great, so what I'm getting at, is the overall theme of this past unit has been apathy and being a bystander.” she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the timer.

“Which leads me to the next order of business.” She counted all the students and hummed. “Okay, let me get three groups of five and discuss the meaning of apathy and bystander, and I want an example from the text of both. You have five minutes.” she started the timer just as the redhead came to occupy the doorway of her classroom. The two walked out, to stand just outside in the empty hall.

“Good morning, Beca.” she handed her a cup of coffee and smiled warmly.

“Good morning, Chloe,” she chirped. “What brings you by?” taking a sip of her coffee, she gave the woman a questioning look.

“Well, I was already bringing Aubrey a coffee, but I thought you could use one too.” Beca hummed and brought the cup down from her lips.

“Very thoughtful of you, but Mrs. Conrad is on a trip to Tampa with her wife.” Chloe's face went scarlet red, and she smiled sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

“Right… right…”

“If you wanted to sit in on one of my classes, you could've asked.”

“I know.” Chloe said in a small and shy voice, with a matching smile. She cleared her throat, and looked Beca in the eye. “That’s a cute pig on your desk, where'd you get him?” Beca narrowed her eyes at her, playfully, recognizing the topic change immediately. She let it slide.

“That's Mr. Wordsworth, my first student.”

“Oh, really?” Chloe asked, amusedly.

“Yep, for fifteen years.” She smiled fondly, remembering the vowel song she'd taught him. Then, a chiming rang out from behind her. “I'm sorry, but if I want my human students to learn anything, I'd better get in there.”

“Yeah, totes, of course.” Chloe chuckled nervously. Beca paused at the door and smiled at her.

“Care to join us, or are you rather apathetic toward the invitation?” Chloe laughed and stepped inside the classroom, and sat right behind Emily. “Okay, guys, whatcha got for me?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song rec: IDFC by Blackbear
> 
> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	29. Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU
> 
> Loosely based off of the beginning of a book called Of Sound Mind
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

As a child, Chloe had never been able to sit through a long silence without needing to say or sing something, anything. Silence didn’t scare her or make her anxious, she only saw it as an opportunity to connect with the people around her.

Most people have trouble trying to put things into words, but not Chloe. Words are her forte, it comes as easy as breathing, she’s sure that words can build bridges to fill the biggest void between people, and create a relationship of sorts, because it’s nearly impossible for someone to go through life without forming any relationships.

Her father told her words matter, a lot, and her mother says that sometimes all a person has in life is their word, so it seems fitting to use every adjective, pronoun, verb, and alliteration she can until she has to come up with new ones.

This was different though. _She_ was different. Chloe saw a girl, a junior with a few piercings, and an icy glare. She'd been in the quad across the gym, trying to go over flashcards for a test in government, and then she saw a petite girl moving her hands in such a hurried manner, with such angry expressions.

It clicked the more Chloe looked at the way her hands moved, making various gestures and shapes, she realized the girl had been signing to another boy she'd only seen in the hallways, and whatever seemed to be happening had made her upset.

And Chloe hadn't even talked to the girl, she had never even seen her in the same vicinity as her during all the years she'd been attending Barden Academy, but it didn't stop her heart from seizing when the short brunette briefly made eye contact with her as she left the quad. She'd asked around about the mysterious girl after the last sighting, and nobody seemed to know who she'd been talking about, which told Chloe that she'd not been the only one who'd never seen her.

The more Chloe thought about her, the more determined she was to find her, but the only things stopping her were not knowing where to look and the language barrier between them. It was as obvious as a neon thong through sheer yoga pants. The sign language implied that the girl was deaf and Chloe didn't know sign language. So, to fill the empty hour in her schedule, she had asked the librarian to teach her ASL to prepare her for whenever she saw that girl again. If she ever did.

After a month of asking around and digging up nothing, it almost seemed like fate when she saw her standing outside of Mrs. Abernathy's classroom.

Her palms began to sweat and she urged her feet to take her to where she stood and tap her shoulder. The girl turned around, and Chloe's breath hitched, seeing that she was even more stunning up close than from far away. She cleared her throat and prepared herself.

_Hi, you don't know me, but I saw you the other day, and I wanted to introduce myself._

The girl's eyes widened and she smiled as she quickly pulled her hands from her pockets to respond.

**_You sign? I didn't think anybody else knew how._ **

Chloe smiled and tapped her chin, trying to figure out what to say.

_I'm still learning, but I know a few things._

**_That's really cool. My name is Beca._ **

_I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you._

“Beca, can we go over your arrangement?” Mrs. Abernathy burst their bubble, Chloe was confused when Beca turned around to answer her, but maybe Beca had hearing aids in.

“Sure thing, I'll be right in.” Chloe's heart thumped at the sound of her voice, but only then did Chloe see her ears clear of anything except the piercings.

“Wait, you can hear?”

“You're _not_ deaf?” her father was right, words did matter, but her mother was wrong. Words aren't the only thing people have, not when she could show _and_ tell. Like talking body.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec: Talking Body by Tove lo
> 
> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


End file.
